


Behind The Scenes

by Thenwhatyoudoinghere



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenwhatyoudoinghere/pseuds/Thenwhatyoudoinghere
Summary: Ian grew up on the south side of Chicago and was resigned to the fact, that like everyone else in his giant family he was stuck there. That was until he was approached by a TV producer saying something about an audition that Saturday and how Ian was exactly the kind of thing they were looking for. Ian didn't know what possessed him to go to audition but for some reason he did and now he was here, playing Joe Fletcher on a TV show about living in the south side.Then there was Mickey Milkovich. They had found Mickey in much the same way they had found Ian, on the streets of Chicago. But instead of being sat on a wall outside of his high-school . Mickey had been walking down the steps at the Chicago Juvenile detention center after his first stint shouting 'fuck you, fuck you and especially fuck' you to the guards. They eventually gave Mickey a speaking role as the hood rat Donny Demchenko, talk about typecasting.When their onscreen characters start a relationship can the boys stop life from imitating art?





	1. Action

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is a little bit like Shameless inception. I hope it is not too complicated to follow. Basically Ian and Mickey are actors in a TV show a lot like Shameless. 
> 
> This is a bit of a slow burn, but I am sticking true to my self and this will be a romance of course! It is starting with a short chapter to give you a sense of the story, chapters will be longer from now on.

_Ian stared into Mickey's eyes, trying to convey the perfect amount of both innocence and fear. Mickey's hand was clenched around Ian's throat hard enough to look painful, but not really hurting Ian._

_'_ _You touch her again faggot and I'll fucking kill you. You hear me?' Mickey whispered in Ian's face. All Ian did was nod._

 

'Cut!' The director shouted and Mickey let go of Ian's throat turning away to let the makeup assistant on set touch up his fake bruised face.

Ian rubbed at his neck gently out of habit, even though the strangling had been fake.

'Once more from the top' the director continued and Mickey walked across set and out of the fake front door. Ian turned back to the refrigerator of his characters home and opened the door waiting for the directors words.

'Action' he called.

 

_BANG BANG BANG on the front door. Ian snapped up from the fridge, a scared look on his face. He walked across the set and opened the door slowly._

_'Donny?' he started to say, but before he had a chance to finish Mickey barged in. 'Fuck' Ian shouted trying to run away but Mickey grabbed him and pushed him against the wall._

_'Hey Fletcher!' Mickey said, a sadistic smile on his face. He fake punched Ian in the stomach. Ian let out a pained moan. Mickey pinned Ian against the wall again. 'You go near my sister again' Mickey started._

_'Nothing happened Donny, I swear.' Ian tried to get out through the choke hold he was in, but Mickey only made it tighter._

_'You touch her again faggot and I'll fucking kill you. You hear me?' This time Ian actually felt a little scared by Mickey's performance. He nodded again._

 

'Cut. we got it.' The director said and Mickey released him again. The crew all began shuffling around, preparing for the next scenes.

'You OK man?' Mickey said to Ian.

'Yeah I'm good. Thought you might actually suffocate me on that last take.'

'Sorry.' Mickey said smiling and Ian couldn't help but smile back.

'Hi' Alice, one of the runners on the show said to Mickey and Ian. 'Robbie wants to talk to you both.' She motioned over to one of the producers who was talking to the director. 'Go to his office, he will meet you there.'

'Okay' They said in unison and Alice ran off to her next task.

'I'll meet you up there.' Mickey said before running off. Ian didn't know to where.

 

Ian made his way up to the producers office thinking about the scene he had just done. He wasn't going to lie. He was impressed. Mickey could act. Like really act. That was something he was not expecting based on the fact that Mickey was like Ian, no Formal actor training, just in the right place at the right time. Ian grew up on the south side of Chicago and was resigned to the fact, that like everyone else in his giant family he was stuck there. That was until he was approached by a TV producer outside of his high school one day. Ian had been on a wall, his oversize, hand me down coat on smoking a cigarette, waiting for his brother lip who at that moment was getting a hummer from Karen Jackson behind the science block. The producer had got out of an expensive car and given Ian a card, saying something about an audition that Saturday and how Ian was exactly the kind of thing they were looking for. Ian didn't know what possessed him to go to audition but for some reason he did and now he was here, playing Joe Fletcher on a TV show about living in the south side.

It was him, Mickey and a couple of the other young characters that had been pulled of the streets of Chicago, something to do with authenticity or some shit. All Ian knew was that he was more than enough practiced at getting punched, cursing and having a fucked up family life to make any scene they gave him seem realistic. Ian had really started to get into the acting thing too, reading books about it and talking to the older actors who gave him tips. He had finally found something he was good at and only wanted to get better.

Then there was Mickey Milkovich. Ian knew of him before doing the show, his jaw almost hit the floor when he saw Mickey at the first table read. They had found Mickey in much the same way they had found Ian, on the streets of Chicago. But instead of being sat on a wall outside of his high school reading his biology text book. Mickey had been walking down the steps at the Chicago Juvenile detention center after his first stint shouting 'fuck you, fuck you and especially fuck' you to the guards. Mickey said he only took the fucking job so he didn't violate his probation and because 'these actor types love coke' and he could make some serious cash on set. But then Mickey had been really good playing the part of thug 2 and they eventually gave him a speaking role as the hood rat Donny Demchenko, talk about typecasting.

Ian finally made it to Robbie's office and sat down on one of the chairs outside worrying about what this meeting was about. Mickey joined him a few minuets later, slouching in the chair next to Ian smelling of cigarettes. They sat in silence for a moment.

'What do you think he wants?' Ian said.

'The fuck should I know?' Mickey retorted.

Ian tapped his foot for a minute and bit at his lower lip before speaking again, 'you think he's gonna fire us?' All Mickey did was shrug.

Eventually Robbie appeared at the top of the stairs before motioning the two boys into his office. They both sat uncomfortably on the sofa and Robbie sat facing the two of them, leaning back on his chair.

'I want to talk to you about a story idea we have for you both.' Robbie said and both boys finally made eye contact with him. 'I wanted to talk to you both about it first. ' Both boys just nodded. 'It would mean both of you became main cast members.' Ian couldn't help the smile on his face and turned to Mickey who had an unreadable look on his.

'There's a catch though huh?' Mickey said and Robbie chuckled knowing full well he had been caught out.

'I wouldn't call it a catch. But yes. It's something we know we needed to talk to you guys about first?' Robbie said.

'What is it?' Ian said looking between Mickey and Robbie

'Well, as we already know Ian, your character Joe is gay,' Robbie said and Ian nodded. Ian hadn't minded when the producers told him about his characters sexuality. Ian was actually gay himself, although only the people that needed to know did, like his siblings. Ian didn't look over to where he knew Mickey was staring at him. He had heard enough about the Milkovich's to know that faggots were high up on their list of people to beat on. 'Well, we want him to start a relationship with Donny' Robbie finished looking at Mickey. No one in the room moved for a second.

'You want us' Ian said pointing between himself and Mickey 'you want me and him to' Ian said starting to panic a little. He felt his face flushing and was definitely scared now to look up at Mickey who he knew was seconds away from flipping out. Ian was surprised that all he heard from the the other side of the sofa was Mickey's chuckle 'You think this is funny Mickey?' Ian said.

'I think you being such a fucking drama queen is funny yeah,' Mickey said.

'You did hear what he just said right. He wants you. Mickey Milkovich. To be in a relationship. With me. A man.'

'Yes heard what he said. I'm not fucking deaf. Mickey responded. 'Plus, what he said was that our characters were gonna be in a relationship not me and you. Calm the fuck down.'

'Wha....I... are you being..' Ian tried to speak but no words came out. He was so confused. Why the hell was Mickey just sitting there and not panicking like him.

'Sit down Red.' Mickey said before turning to Robbie 'What would we have to do. You know. on screen?' Mickey started and Ian slowly sat back down, exasperated by how this scene was playing out in front of him. 'Do I have to kiss his ugly ass?' Mickey said nodding in Ian's direction.

'No.' Robbie said. 'We don't think Donny would be a kisser.'

'No neither do I.' Mickey said leaning forward and thinking. 'So we would just what?'

'It would be implied in the dialogue.' Robbie said, 'The most you guys would have to do is pull each other into rooms and close the door behind you. That's all we would see on screen anyway.'

'Right.' Mickey said leaning back in his chair. Ian still couldn't speak

'Look. I have to get back to set, but I want you guys to have a think about this and get back to me OK?' Robbie said standing up. When he got to the door he looked at Mickey. 'Come a speak to me whenever you want' he said be fore leaving.

Ian sat still not moving, his mouth still agape after what had just happened. Mickey pull out his cigarettes and lit one.

'You cant smoke in here' Ian said finally snapping out of his daze.

'I don't think they are gonna care right now. I reckon they expected that to go a lot worst.' Mickey smiled and offered the cigarette to Ian. Ian just looked at it.

'What are you gonna do?' Ian said and finally took the cigarette.

Mickey shrugged. 'Main cast.'

'Yeah. That make it worth it? What about like, your dad and shit?' Ian said and handed the cigarette back to Mickey.

'Got life last month. So I doubt he'll be tuning in.' Mickey said.

'Oh. Sorry.' Ian looked at his hands awkwardly.

'Don't be. I'm not.' Mickey said. They sat for a moment before Mickey got up.

'You really considering this Mickey?' Ian said.

'Can't let the south side run our lives man.' Mickey said and left the office. So this was happening, he was going to have his first onscreen relationship, and with Mickey Milkovich. What the fuck was going on. Ian leaned forward and couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back on set to film season two after the success of the last season. This time around they are main cast, which means more money, more screen time, and accommodation in the city while they film. As it turns out much this season has much racier scenes than anything either has every done before. Is Mickey going to be okay with this? Wait is Ian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I only know how things work in British TV and specifically the show that I work on. So some of this might not apply to American shows. I have tried to do a bit of research, but mostly, it's fiction. So I didn't get too bogged down in things. 
> 
> Also, I really wanted to make sure I knew where this was going and how the whole thing panned out, that's why it has taken so long. Should be much more regular updates from now on. (Also the chapters are much bigger than my last fic so updates will most likely be weekly rather than every couple of days)
> 
> #SPOILER Gallavich always end up together in my stories - but they will have to earn it of course.

They only had a few final episodes to shoot before the first season wrapped and Ian couldn’t believe how quickly the whole thing had gone. He had only had one more shoot day with Mickey which sparked the beginning of their relationship ready for the next season when they would become main cast. The scene was simple and violent like the only other one he had ever had with Mickey. But he was still nervous as fuck about having to even pretend to do that with Mickey. What if they had no chemistry. Would they axe the story? Would Ian be invited back next season? He knew he shouldn't put so much pressure on this but he couldn't help it. 

'This is a big moment for both of you' the director said pointing his pencil between Ian and Mickey as they stood under the harsh lights of the set 'Remember. This is the first time Donny can't resist the urges he knew were always there. The things has pushed down and ignored his whole life. Imagine how angry that would make you.' He said and Mickey just nodded. 

'And then there is Joe,' he looked at Ian 'he is much more open to who he is, he would have more of an understanding of what to do. But, he also knows this could be a trick, or something that ends up getting him killed. So he would be incredibly wary of Donny's intentions' 

'Ok.' Ian pretty much whispered.

'We basically got to get all that in one look guys. Which isn't going to be easy,' the director continued. 'Let's try it quick.' 

Mickey turned to Ian, but was looking down. Something Ian noticed he did before starting a scene, he knew Mickey was getting ready to channel his character. It was kind of intimidating how focused Mickey could be. 

'Action!' At the words Mickey looked up. 

'The fuck you say to me?' Mickey spat. 

'I said give it back. Now.' Ian said, trying to be a mix between confident and scared, something that was kind of easy in this situation. Then Mickey pushed him by the chest pressing him against the fake door. Ian pushed him back, remembering what the stage combat adviser had taught them about making it look real with minimal pain. Mickey landed on the floor, Ian on top of him and they fake scuffled which ended up with Mickey straddling Ian. 

Ian knew that this was the moment they were building to, so he winced, as he knew he was supposed to, waiting for the punch from Mickey he knew would never come. Then Mickey lowered his arm gently. The look in his eyes changing. Ian focused on what the director had said to him. He stared at Mickey and took him in properly for the first time. His piercing blue eyes, his full lips. Ian took a second to look up and down Mickey's body and the weight of it on his and found himself surprised how impressed he was. Mickey was. Mickey was hot. And that look of what.... hunger... currently in his eyes, and the way he ran his tongue against his lip as he panted on top of Ian was making Ian's head go fuzzy. 

Ian moved back to Mickey's eyes and didn't even notice that he bit his own lip. 

'Cut' The director shouted, And people began to mill about again as Mickey crawled off of him. 'Let's do it from the top of the scene. The fire was great. loved the lip bite Ian.' He said finally winking and moving away to sit off set to film the scene. 

'You ready?' Ian said looking to Mickey who just stood up nodding and walking to his starting position. Ian kind of missed the way Mickey had just been staring at him before shaking his head, because that isn't what happened. It was Donny, staring into Joe's eyes, Donny gently thrusting his groin into Ian's character. Not real life. Ian stood up shaking his shoulder and the strange thoughts that had just been going through his head. This was his job and he wanted to do it well. He needed to focus on the scene. Not the color of Mickey's eyes. Even if that color happened to be extremely beautiful. 

They filmed the scene and the director added another part that was just the two of them pulling on their shirts and doing up their pants. Ian's look of hurt was definitely not difficult to achieve when Mickey spat the line 'kiss me and I'll cut your fucking tongue out' before walking out of frame. A few people had told them how great they thought the story was and how great a job both the boys were doing. Something which Ian was more than happy to hear. Mickey seemed to take the praise well too. Giving his normal Mickey nod of the head with any praise he got. But truth be told, Ian barley got to see Mickey, they had barely any scenes together. Ian barley had any more thoughts about the blue-eyed boy before they finished filming the first season and headed back to the south-side. 

 

***

Ian spent the summer back at home in and out of the city after getting cast in a play, something he had definitely not been expecting. His acting career seemed to have some legs and he spent the summer making the most of it. Fiona was certainly thankful for the extra money to the squirrel fund. The money he was making for the play and from the TV show certainly wasn’t bringing in the big bucks, but it was substantially more than he had ever made at the Kash & Grab. 

The show had aired and more people in the neighbourhood had seen it than Ian would have liked, but that was mostly due to the fact it was set in the Southside. He had started to get recognised pretty quickly but was surprised at how much of it was positive. People wanting photos or autographs, or waving and Shouting ‘Fletcher’ across the street. There had been one time when one of the regulars at the Alibi had called him 'that faggot from the TV' But Kev had told the guy if he said anything like that again he’d be out. The best way to shut up an alcoholic is to take away their booze. No one else had mentioned it apart from that. 

It wasn’t until the day before Ian would be leaving to start shooting the second season that he realised he had not seen Mickey around at all this summer. He lived two streets over, but he was pretty much nowhere to be found. Ian’s stomach rolled over at the thought that Mickey had been hiding out scared of what people might say. What if something worse had happened, what if his brothers had hurt him for not only just doing something as gay as being a fucking actor but to be actually playing a gay character. But then Ian remembered if anything had really happened to him the producers would know and surely they would have told the cast. Ian looked down at the script on his bed as he packed some of his clothes into boxes ready for the move. He very clearly had scenes with Donny Demchenko, so surely nothing could have happened. But that still didn’t explain. Where the hell was Mickey? 

Ian looked around the room he shared with his brothers and sighed at how little personal possessions he really had. The cast were all being provided with hotel room through the duration of the shoot, and now that Ian was main cast and had turned 18 he was afforded that luxury. Something much better than the supporting artists bus he had to get into the city to the studios on everyday of the last shoot. Not just that, but the money was incredible this time around. The Show’s ratings were through the roof so the money was coming in. Ian labelled his one measly box ready to be collected by the courier so everything was ready when he got there the next day. 

Ian insisted on riding the L to the first table read, telling his brothers and sisters that this might be the last time he can without being harassed. He winked and they mostly rolled there eyes, Lip commenting ‘be careful, that huge head of yours might not fit out of the door.’ Fiona of course just cried and hugged him before he left to head towards….. his future he guessed. 

Ian arrived for the table read and was greeted by his co stars and the producers. He still wasn’t ready for how nice everyone was and how stupid he felt being there. Alice, one of the runners came up to him while he was nodding along to one of the grown up conversations. 

‘Hey Ian, here is the key to your hotel room, there will be a car to take you there at the end of the table read. Dinner is provided at the hotel, you can go to the hotel restaurant or order room survive, which ever you would prefer. Then this evening there will be drinks at the bar just around the corner.’ Ian took the key and smiled at Alice, completely blown away by this world he was suddenly part of. She smiled as she looked at Ian’s face. 

‘All a bit too good to be true huh?’ 

Ian just nodded lamely. 

‘Welcome to industry. Take what you can get I say.’ She winked and walked away. Ian made a mental note that Alice should most likely be his go to. She seemed normal and far less scary than most of the other people in the room right now. 

One of the Producers cleared thier throat and invited the actors to take a seat at the table as they were ready to begin. As the sea of actors parted Ian finally saw Mickey already sat at the table laughing with the actor, Tina, who played his sister on screen. He seemed to have a slightly different air about him than the last time Ian had seen him, he was more relaxed and seemed unbelievably confident. Ian watched as he leaned back on his chair, smiling and listening intently to whatever Tina was saying. Ian’s stomach fluttered slightly at the sight. Had Mickey gotten hot, no, had Mickey gotten even Hotter. He looked like he had filled out a bit; his hair was much neater, slicked back and short on the back and sides. Wherever Mickey had been over the summer it certainly wasn’t stuck inside terrified of what he had done. 

Ian looked at the cards on the table trying to find the one that had his characters name on it. 

‘Yo, Ian!’ He looked up to see Mickey waving him over. He walked over to where he was sat. ‘Your next to me’ Mickey Smiled and Ian looked to see the card that read “Joe Fletcher” Sat next to the one that read “Donny Demchenko”. 

Ian sat down and Mickey turned his full attention to him. ‘Jesus Fuck you got tall red.’ Mickey said, smiling and now looking up at him, Ian had shot up at least two feet in the last 3 months and his freckles had lessened slightly. ‘How was your summer man?’ Mickey continued.

‘Great, I was doing a play down at the playhouse.’ 

‘Wow that’s great.’ Mickey patted Ian’s shoulder. 

‘What about you, didn’t see you around southside,’ 

‘Nah. I was staying with Patty.’ Mickey nodded his head towards one of the producer’s. ‘Her and a couple of the other guy’s on the show were putting together a short film and they asked me to be in it.’ 

‘Wow. Mick. That’s amazing’ Ian said flinching slightly at the way he had shortened Mickey’s name. 

‘Yeah. The guys are great. I learned so much.’ Mickey smiled and leaned down to pull his script from his back-pack and put it on the table in front of him. 

‘What do you think?’ Ian said looking down at the script in his hands 

‘I think it’s fucking awesome.’ Mickey said flicking at the pages of his own. 

‘It’s quite… there is…. We…you know.’ Ian finally spat out. And Mickey chuckled. 

‘Yeah I know. Gotta say I was pissed at first when they told me. But then I read it, and it works you know. Its not, what the fuck is that word.’ 

‘Gratuitous’ Ian said smiling. 

‘Yeah. I think it’s…. needed or whatever.’ 

‘Right.’ Ian said trying to read Mickey’s face even though the dark haired boy was staring intently at his script. 

‘Okay, if everyone is ready we are going to begin’ the producer said and every stopped there conversations to begin the read. 

They started reading through the first episode and Ian’s nerves lessened as he got through each of his scenes without making any mistakes. He had read the script a million times and could probably recite it with his eyes closed, but he still wanted to make a good impression on his first day. A few of his lines had even got a chuckle around the table which he tried to be silently pleased with. The first time it happened Mickey nudged him with his elbow and gave him a smirk, which made Ian’s stomach flutter for a moment.

Finally Ian reached his first scene with Mickey, he had been nervous about it because it was, well, racey is the only way to put it. Up to now they had not really had to touch each other, certainly not in such an explicit way. But clearly the writers had wanted to up the sex this season and really focus on the couple. 

Joe and Donny had finished the last series at odds after they agreed to meet in their usual place and Donny didn’t show. What Joe, didn’t know was that’s because Donny had been forced to do a drug run with his father and been arrested. 

They began reading their scene everyone turned their attention to Ian and Mickey. 

‘Where have you been Donny?’

‘The fucks it to you?’ 

‘You know what. Fine.’ Ian turned away from Mickey, illustrating how the stage directions stated his character begins to storm off. 

‘Yo. Wait. Fletcher. Look. I’m sorry Ok’ Mickey shouted, perfectly conveying the difficulty his character had with such moments. 

‘You just left. Without a word.’ Ian carried on, now looking back at Mickey. 

‘I just said I’m fucking sorry.’ 

‘Where did you go?’ Ian said glancing down at his script, not because he need the lines but to better show his character was nervous. 

‘Just away.’ Mickey said also looking away.

‘Oh right. Very helpful thanks.’

‘Look, why you gotta be such a bitch about it man?’ 

‘I’m not being a bitch. I just.’ 

‘Good’ And Mickey’s face turned into a smirk. ‘so we gonna chit chat any longer or you gonna let me get on you?’

Ian allowed his pissed off face to falter slightly at the words before letting a smirk appear on his lips.

Then Ian felt a blush creep up his neck as a producer read out the final stage directions of the scene. 

‘Joe surges forward. Quickly undoing Donny’s pants. Before he can get to his own Donny turns him around and pushes him against to wall biting at the top of Joe’s shoulder. Donny bends Joe into the wall.’ 

Ian looked up and watched Mickey as he forced out his final line of the scene, something he had cringed at every time he had read over it. 

‘I need you Donny.’ Ian choked out. 

Mickey ran his thumb over his bottom lip and didn’t take his eyes off the script. Someone from the other side of the table wolf whistled and the rest of the cast laughed. Including Mickey. Ian went an even deeper shade of Pink but smiled along with everyone. They quickly moved on and the embarrassing scene was quickly forgotten by everyone, except for Ian of course, and by the way he was sat next to him, Mickey too.

After the reading and having the chance to catch up with everyone Ian was feeling much more at ease. Mickey’s mood had picked up a lot too and he had spent a long time telling Ian about how the shoot had gone for the film and how he really got to learn so much about acting. Ian listened happily, really taking his time to take in the new Mickey. Not that he minded how he looked before, Ian had kind have always quite liked the dirty white boy look, but this new, sleeker looking Mickey worked extremely well on him too. 

Alice the runner appeared seemingly out of no where again. ‘Great. Just the two people I was looking for.’ She looked between Ian and Mickey. ‘I’m gonna take you over to the hotel now. To show where you will be staying.'

‘Cool’ Mickey said. ‘just gonna go say bye to Patty,’ Alice nodded as Mickey left. 

‘Feeling better?’ Alice said looking up at Ian. She was a lot shorter than him with long wavy dark brown hair that fell in front of her face. 

‘Yeah. Just first day nerves you know.’ 

‘Fuck yes I know. I feel that like all the time man. You know, having to talk to big shots like you.’ She bumped against him and he couldn’t help but chuckle. He knew he was going to like this girl. 

‘Well I am very important.’ Ian winked and she smiled at him before rolling her eyes. 

As soon as Mickey came back they headed to the car and all piled in the back, Alice facing Ian and Mickey. 

‘So, I cant believe I’m in a car with the one and only Fletchenko.’ 

‘Fletch-what-o?’ Mickey spat his eyebrows raised. 

Alice just laughed and pulled out her phone, getting up twitter. ‘You two are a bit of a fandom.’ She passed her phone to Mickey who stared intently at the phone, his eyebrows raising even further if that’s possible. ‘People really dig your characters together. They call you Fletchenko. You know both your names together.’ 

‘I figured that out. This shit is crazy.’ Mickey said leaning across and showing Ian. He scrolled through the pages of twitter with the Fletchenko hashtag showing screen shots of them together in the show commented with heart eye emoji’s. 

‘Wow.’ Is all Ian could muster. 

‘Yep.’ Alice said smiling and taking her phone back. ‘Lots of people would kill to be me right now.’ She said winking at them both. Ian smiled and flicked his eyes to see Mickey shaking his head and looking out the window. 

They finally arrived at the hotel where they would be staying and Alice took them to their rooms. 

‘So you guys are next to each other' she said opening Ian’s door first. ‘The rooms are adjoining.’ She pointed at the door on one of the walls. ‘But that door can be locked, so, you can just forget it even exists.’ Ian and Mickey glanced at each other for a moment before returning their gazes to the beautiful rooms, that where more of a studio apartment really. Large windows with a balcony that looked over the city and a sofa and TV area. The nicest part was the very appealing looking King size that sat with numerous throw pillows in the centre of the room. 

‘Your stuff has already been delivered Ian, not that there was much,’ Alice said nodding toward the lone box that had been placed on the coffee table. ‘So, I’ll leave you to it. As I said, drinks tonight at bar a few blocks over. I’ll message you the details.’ She said lifting her phone up, winking, and leading Mickey to his own room. 

The door closed behind the two and Ian looked around and couldn’t help the little yelp of joy that fell out of his mouth. He checked around the hotel room one last time before running and jumping onto the giant bed. He rolled around laughing slightly to himself. He couldn’t believe all of this. Couldn’t believe this is what his life was now. It all seem too good to be true. He rolled on his back and laid out like a star fish thinking about how the day had gone. He turned his head to the side and his eyes met the door that joined his room to Mickey’s. He wondered if the dark haired boy was doing what he was right now. He let his mind wander for a moment about Mickey’s blue eyes and plump lips before shaking his head and reminding himself not to even go down that road. That was never going to work out the way he wanted it to. 

***

Ian was definitely feeling the effects of the, what was it, 5 glasses of champagne he had drunk. The bubbles really had gone to his head. The crew had mostly taken over the bar and they had a reserved section in the back, which meant the underage cast members could also drink. No one was going to question it. 

Ian was sat with Alice in the smoking garden. Ian noticed the tattoos she had on her arms that had been covered every other time by her over sized jumper and she had gone into all of the stories behind most of them. She was just finishing a story about how the tooth tattoo on her ankle was part of a truth or dare gone wrong when she was fifteen when a man came up to the side of her and put his hand on her waist. 

‘You’re super sexy you know that?’ He said 

‘Oh yeah?’ Alice said smiling. 

The guy nodded and got a little closer. 

‘Well. If you don’t take your hand off my waist I’ll show you just how fucking angry I can be too.’ She said and gave a threatening smile. 

The guy was taken aback and looked her up and down before taking his hand off her waist. ‘you know you don’t have to be such a bitch about it.’ 

‘Wo dude. Don’t say shit like that to her.’ Ian said standing up. Towering over the guy. 

‘Who the fuck are you? Her dad?’ The guy laughed and Ian moved in closer. 

‘Walk the fuck away.’ Ian spat but the guy was clearly drunk. 

‘Fucking make me.’ The guy continued grabbing Alice again who struggled in his grasp. But before Ian could react the guy was being pushed face first into the table his arm bent awkwardly behind his back. 

‘She said she wasn’t fucking interested dick wad.’ Mickey spat. Ian felt his stomach roll over as he watched Mickey’s strong arms pin the guy down in front of him. ‘Now get the fuck out of here. You hear me?’ Mickey released the guy and pushed him away. He stumbled and looked at Mickey before clearly deciding he wasn’t going to win this one. 

‘Wow!’ Alice laughed 'so you can take the guy out of the southside, but not the southside out of the guy it would seem.’ Mickey laughed at that. 

‘The guy was a prick. Fucking deserved it.’ 

‘Well thanks.’ Alice said and Ian noticed the way her hand landed on Mickey arm and squeezed slightly. Mickey just nodded. ‘Anyway. I’m off to go dance. See ya’ She said jumping up and disappearing back inside, leaving Ian and Mickey alone. 

‘Smoke?’ Mickey said holding one up to Ian. Ian nodded and took the cigarette holding it to his lips and letting Mickey light it for him. 

‘Thanks.’ 

‘No problem. Didn’t mean to step on your toes or anything.’ Mickey said, 

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘With Alice.’ Mickey smirked and took a drag on his cigarette. 

Ian looked at Mickey completely stunned. ‘Erm. No. You didn't’ 

‘Right’ Mickey said letting his head fall back against the wall he was leaning on. 

Ian took a deep breath and thought he should probably get this over with as quickly as possible. ‘Mickey. I’m Gay.’ Ian said so quickly it was nearly inaudible. 

Mickey flicked his eyes up to Ian and stared intensely at him for a second. Then his face broke into, what Ian could only describe as, a glorious smile and he took a lug of his cigarette before blowing it out seductively through his nose. 

‘You don’t say red. No straight guy is this well groomed.’ Mickey motioned up and down at Ian. Ian physically relaxed his shoulders with the relief. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help but hear the compliment. ‘I mean't I stepped on your toes with the guy. I sort of stole your thunder huh?’ Mickey smirked. 

Ian chuckled at that. ‘Well I was gonna reason with him in a slightly different way. But I guess slamming him against the table works too.’ Mickey laughed and Ian stubbed out his cigarette. ‘Man I’m a bit drunk.’ Ian giggled leaning against the wall too.’ 

‘Free champagne man. Not gonna say no to that.’ 

‘I should probably head back to the room. Want to run lines tomorrow and I will not do that with a hangover.’ 

‘Good idea.’ Mickey said pushing himself off the wall. Ian raised his eyebrows without thinking and looked Mickey up and down. ‘Fuck off Red. Don’t gimme those eyes’ 

‘Sorry’ Ian hummed as he started to follow Mickey out of the bar. 

‘Yeah yeah. Whatever. My ass is well out of your league.’ 

‘The Fletchenko fans don’t seem to think so.’ Ian winked. Surprised at how easy Mickey was to talk to and joke about with. 

‘They put a lot of makeup on you.’ Mickey said and pushed Ian. 

‘Hey fuck you.’ Ian said. 

‘I already said no Gallagher.’ Mickey said pushing Ian harder again and running across the street leaving Ian stranded. By the time Ian had caught up with him they were on the street to their hotel. 

‘You’re a dick’ Ian said trying to get his breath back. 

‘Hey man. If you cant keep up with the big boys.’ Mickey said as they finally made it to the hotel and into they foyer. 

‘Thanks by the way.’ Ian said a smile still on his face. 

‘The fuck for?’ 

‘Being cool. With me being gay.’ They made their way into the lift to their floor. Mickey not saying anything.

‘I’m not just some Southside thug Gallagher.’ Mickey finally said, after a few painful moments. 

‘I… no I didn’t mean that.’ 

‘No?' Mickey said turning to look at Ian before stepping out of the elevator and heading towards his room. Ian caught up to him again. 

‘Mickey. I just…. Look…. You know what it’s like where we are from. I just…. You never know.’ 

Mickey stopped, his hand on the doorknob. He looked at Ian. ‘I know. But we are out now. And I’m trying to be better, so give me a chance huh?’ Mickey said. 

Ian nodded and Micky let him self into his room. 

‘Night Mickey.’ 

‘Night red.’ Mickey said and closed his door. 

Ian opened his own room hoping he hadn’t already fucked up the relationship between him and the guy he would be working with for the next few months. 

 

***

Ian woke up more rested than he felt in a long time. Probably due to the fact he had slept in maybe one of the most comfortable beds he ever had. Maybe because there wasn't a million and one of his siblings banging around the place too. He sat up and relished the way the sun poured in through the giant windows, the only sign he had been drinking last night was a slight dryness in his mouth. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, snagging a bottle of water from the bedside table as he did. He downed almost half of it in two gulps before stepping into the giant walk in shower and turning it on. Ian wanted to laugh out loud at how amazing this thing was. He stayed in there for much longer than he had needed to. 

As he made his way back into the hotel room, a towel swung low on his hips. He heard a knock at his door. He hesitated for a minute before remembering he wasn’t in the southside any more and there was most likely no immediate threat. So he made his way across the room and opened the door to find Mickey standing there. 

‘Hey. Sorry man.’ Mickey said coughing slightly and…. Did he just run his eyes up and down Ian’s chest? ‘I just. I got us some coffee and doughnuts from across the street.’ 

‘You did?’ Ian said trying to figure out why Mickey was looking anywhere but at him. He was shirtless sure but surely Mickey had seen a guy in fucking towel before. 

‘Yeah. You said you were running lines and I thought maybe, you’d let me run them with you?’ 

‘Yeah. That would be great.' Ian said letting Mickey into the room. ‘I just got to put some clothes on.’

‘I can come back.’ Mickey said putting the stuff down on the coffee table. 

‘It’s cool.’ Ian said finding some clothes to throw on. 

Mickey just nodded and sat down on the couch that faced away from Ian and started on one of the doughnuts he had bought with him. 

Ian pulled on the first clothes he could find and joined Mickey on the sofa, jumping over the top, bringing his legs up, so he was sitting crossed legged, leaning forward grabbing his coffee and taking a huge gulp. 

Mickey chuckled as he added two sugars to his cup. 

`What?' Ian said, looking at Mickey like a puppy dog. Sugar around his mouth from the huge bite he had taken out of the doughnut. 

‘You’re like a giant toddler.’ 

‘Shut up.’ Ian said kicking Mickey and taking an even bigger bite, getting powered sugar all over his chin and wiggling his eyebrows. 

‘Dork.’ Mickey said. 

‘You want to run lines with me or not?’ Ian said, still a huge smile on his face. 

‘well, I’m not just here to hang out with your gangly ass am I?’ 

‘Sure.' Ian said picking up his script. Mickey just shook his head and picked up his own. 

*

They read lines for most of the morning. Stopping for a while to eat the sandwiches they ordered from room service. They also played video games after Mickey had showed Ian that the room came with cable and an XBOX. Ian thought then and there he had died and gone to heaven. They played video games and laughed for hours stopping every now and then to read through lines and help each other with scenes. Ian was so grateful for the help but was also so unbelievably happy he had made such good friends with his co star. Mickey could have ended up being a real douchebag, making the next few months horrible. But here in this hotel room, they just felt like two young guys from the south side, chilling and having a good time. 

It had started to get dark when Mickey turned to Ian nodding for him to join him on the balcony for yet another cigarette. The air was cooler outside, but not enough yet for them to need a jacket. 

‘You smoke?’ Mickey said and Ian looked at him confused for a second before he realised Mickey was holding a joint. 

‘Yeah.’ Ian said smiling. ‘Though it’s our first day filming tomorrow. You sure that’s a good idea?’ 

‘It’s one joint Red. I’m sure we’ll be fine. Plus. We fucking earned it.’ Mickey said lighting it and taking a lug. 

‘You’re right’ Ian said taking it out of Mickey's hand. They passed it back and forth in silence for a while and Ian allowed the gentle buzz to role through his body. After 5 minutes or so had passed, Ian spoke up. 

‘You nervous?’ Ian said without thinking, but he was well on his way to being high now so didn’t really care. 

'Yeah’ Mickey said. Clearly on his way too.

‘Me too.’ Ian said. 

‘Can I ask you something? Mickey said after another moment.

‘Sure’

‘Its about. Its about you know.’ Mickey played with the bottom of his shirt, 

'What?’

'That scene. We have to do. The thing we do at the end.’ 

'Oh you mean.' Ian felt his face flush. 

'Yeah" 

"What do you want to ask' Ian said, genuinely worried what he was getting himself into. 

'Well. You're gay.' Mickey stated. 

'Yeah.' 

So I thought. Well. Maybe you might tell me sorta. How it all works?'

'Gay sex?' Ian said trying not to laugh. He knew this must be hard for Mickey to do. 

'Come on man. I just. Seems stupid for me not to get it? How can I act a scene and not really know what I’m supposed to be doing.' 

'You can't figure it out?' Ian said really not wanting to go into the details of Anal sex with Mickey Milkovich. 

'Come on. I get the logistics of it man. But like. I mean. So are you like, the chick?' 

'I mean. When gay men have sex they are both men' Ian joked. 

'You know what I mean.' Mickey said rolling his eyes. 

'I guess. For you to understand. To all intents and purposes I, well Joe, would be the chick, yeah. We call them the bottoms in the gay world.' Ian chuckled.

'The guy who takes it?' Mickey asked innocently. 

'Yeah.' 

'And with two guys. It can be. You know. Passionate or whatever?' 

'Yeah Mick. It can be really fucking passionate.' Ian responded and they both sat in silence while Mickey let that set in. 

'Huh.' he said finally. 'Even with something up your ass?' 

'Yeah.' Ian said, letting himself laugh. 'I guess. Not that I know.'

'You've never?'

'I have, it's just. I’m always the one doing the fucking.’ Ian said looking a Mickey and smirking. 

Mickey bit his lip and gazed back at Ian. Then he looked away his eyebrows knotted together, clearly thinking deeply about something. 

'Okay Mick. Don’t give yourself a head ache. Its really not that complicated.'

'I just, I want to get this thing right.' Mickey said. 

'Look. Sex is just an expression of how you feel about someone. Your character, Donny. He doesn't know how to tell Joe how he feels, so he has to show him. Just think of it like that. He can only show him how much he likes him.’ 

At that Mickey and Ian made eye contact and they held it for what felt like too long to not be awkward. But, for some reason, it wasn’t. 

‘I should head back to my room.’ Mickey said all of a sudden and sprung up from where he was sat. 

‘Sure.’ Ian said following him back into the apartment. 

‘Thanks. For today.' Mickey said looking back at Ian. 

‘No problem’ Ian smiled and Mickey left his room closing it behind him. 

Ian thought that he must have been super fucking high because he was reading far too much into his time spent with Mickey. Mickey just wanted to do a good job in his role. He was a dedicated actor. And him and Ian were becoming great friends. That’s all that was going on here. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? thoughts?


	3. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey become best friends. Which we all know always works out well for them ;)
> 
> Some Mickey POV at the end.

Ian woke up to a loud bang on the door. His eyes were barley open when the bang came again. 

'Alright. Hold on,' he shouted swinging his long legs off the bed and stretching his arms. He finally made it, somewhat sleepily, to his hotel door and opened it to find no one. 'What the fuck?' 

'Gallagher!' Ian span to try and figure out where the voice was coming from when another series of loud knocks came. 

Ian's eyes found the adjoining door between his and Mickey's room. He walked over to it.

'Hello?' 

'Open the fucking door Red. I ain’t got all day.'

'Mickey?' Ian gulped.

'No, it's fucking Santa dipshit.' 

'Why cant you just open the door.' Ian said.

'It locks from your side. Fuck. Can we have this conversation preferably not through a piece of fucking wood!' Mickey yelled snapping Ian out of his confusion and forcing him to leap forward and unclicked the lock. 

Mickey pushed open the door with his back and pulled a trolley into the room. 'Fucking finally.' 

'Hey Mick.' Ian couldn't help but smile as he watched Mickey struggle with the trolley.

'Ta da,' Mickey said and pointed at the two plates of pancakes and coffee pot he had brought in. 'Room service.'

'Shit. We get free room service?' 

'U huh.' Mickey said smiling. 

'And you got some for me?' Ian said a huge goofy grin on his face. 

'Yeah. I need you to run lines with me again. Plus I’m not eating alone in there like some fucking loser.' Mickey spat.

'Aww Mick. That's so sweet.' 

'Ok calm down kid. Its just breakfast.' Mickey grabbed a plate and made his way over to the sofa, not bothering with a fork and stuffing half a pancake in his mouth. 'Put some fucking clothes on. We got work to do.' Mickey said not looking at Ian who just remembered he was still only wearing his boxers. Ian just chuckled before pulling on some sweats and a shirt and joining Mickey on the sofa. 

They made their way through the plates of breakfast and finished the pot of coffee whilst going through their lines one more time. 

'Right. I guess that's the best we can do for now huh?' Mickey said throwing his script to the table and leaning back. 

‘I guess so.’ Ian said gulping a cold dreg of coffee from the bottom of his cup. 

Mickey swung his legs up on the sofa and rested one foot on Ian’s lap. Ian jolted a little at the contact but pretended to act cool about it. Mickey just exhaled and chewed on his nails. 

‘What time you start today?’ Mickey said clearly oblivious of the effect he had on Ian. 

‘Um.’ Ian looked at his phone for the time. ‘Not for another hour or so.’ 

‘Cool.’ Mickey picked up the remote from the coffee table and flicked on the TV. ‘Yes! I love this show.’ Mickey said now putting his other foot on Ian’s lap and relaxing. Ian realised Mickey wasn’t leaving so decided to also relax into the sofa and enjoy what ever it was that Mickey was so embroiled in. 

The rest of the week went the same, they took it in turns to order breakfast, each day trying something new, hoping to get through everything on the menu. Some mornings they’d hang out at Ian’s, some they would in Mickey’s. But the two avoided that because Mickey was a slob and neither of them wanted to run lines surrounded by socks, soda cans and pizza crusts. The adjoining door was basically left unlocked and they stopped even bothering to knock before just waltzing into each other’s room. 

When they could they would go on set and watch each other shoot scenes. Or hang around with Alice who could sneak them into the back lot of the studio where they could smoke. 

Ian was sat on the steps of the fire escape while Mickey leaned up against the wall smoking. 

Alice came to find them, ‘Ian you’re needed in 5 mins’ She said. Ian gave her a nod. 

‘Oh. And mick.’ She put her hand in her pocket. ‘You left this at mine last night’ she threw his silver zippo lighter at him to catch. 

‘Fuck. Thought I lost it. Had to buy a shitty disposable one this morning.’ Mickey put the lighter in his pocket. And Alice headed back inside. 

‘I didn’t know you went to Alice’s last night.’ Ian said, trying not to convey any of the hurt in his voice. They didn’t usually spend much of the evenings together as one of them was either still on set or they were out with other members of the cast. 

‘Yeah. We got talking on set a week or so ago and have been hanging out a bit.’ Mickey said taking a drag of his cigarette. 

‘Oh.’ Ian said. ‘That’s cool.’ 

‘She’s nice’ Mickey said and looked at Ian. 

‘Yeah. She is.’ Ian said and Mickey looked away again. ‘I gotta get going. See you in a bit.’ Ian said as he got up to head back inside. He did his best to hide the bile rising in his throat at the news that Mickey was seeing someone. 

After that it was like Alice was everywhere. She was really nice and funny but Ian didn’t want her in his face all the time. Trying to take his friend away. That’s what he had convinced himself was making him mad, she was trying to take Mickey away. 

***

Half way through their second week Ian and Mickey were waiting to film the scene they had been most nervous about so chose not to talk about. They even ran their lines with other people for that scene to stop it from getting too awkward. It was an unspoken rule between the two of them. They were throwing a ball back and forth in the dressing room when the door opened. 

'Here you go' Alice said walking in the room and handing each boy a flesh-toned piece of fabric. 

‘The fuck is this?’ Mickey said lifting up the piece of material. 

'Oh my god. Is this?' Ian started. 

'Yep' Alice said.' The biggest grin on her face. 'Cock socks' 

'The fuck?' Mickey said still studying it. 

'Names pretty self-explanatory Mick. You put it on your cock. Keeps it tucked away nice and neat.’ Alice chuckled. 

‘Je-sus’ Mickey said and Ian couldn’t help but buckle over laughing. 

 

‘fuck. Lets get this over with I guess.’ Mickey continued.

‘It is a little bit funny right?’ Alice said.

‘Hilarious.’ Mickey said with no humour. ‘Turn the fuck around. Both of you’ 

They faced away from each other and Ian heard Mickey’s zipper go, so did the same himself. 

‘Shit. This feels fucking weird.’ Mickey said 

‘Um, does yours. You know. Cover everything?’ Ian said panicking. 

‘Well it leaves little to the imagination.’ Mickey shouted over his shoulder.

‘I think. I think my dick might be too big.’ Ian carried on.

‘Come the fuck on Red you’re obviously not doing it right.’ Mickey said scoffing loudly. 

Alice finally burst out laughing. ‘I’m so sorry. I’ll compose myself. You need help Ian?’ 

‘You fucking serious right now?’ Mickey spat. His pants now zipped back up. 

Alice walked up to Ian and looked down. 

‘Oh my God’ she said somwhere between a scream and a laugh. ‘um, just wait here. I’ll have to go and get a erm… bigger one.’ She laughed and left the room again. Ian pulled the cock sock off and zipped up his jeans. 

‘Is she fucking serious right now?’ Mickey said looking at Ian’s now clothed crotch. 

‘I mean. I guess I always knew mine was bigger than average’ Ian said and saw a flush crawl up Mickey’s neck. ‘Awww. Mick. You embarrassed?’ 

‘What, fuck no.’

‘You are.’ Ian said poking Mickey in the side causing him to laugh involuntarily. 

‘Fuck of donkey dick.’ Mickey said pushing Ian and laughing. 

Once Alice was back and the cock sock situation was figured out they made their way on to set. 

They were glad for a warm evening because they were on an outside lot. It was a baseball field with a dug out. Just Ian, Mickey and a few members of the crew were there. 

Ian started to get nervous at the quietness of it, it was evening and the dugout was dimly lit, giving it an even more ominous feel. 

‘Ok, so only a few people will be here for this as it’s an intimate scene and we know neither you have done anything like this before.’ The director said to them. 

Ian and Mickey just stood awkwardly next to each other nodding. 

Time seemed to go really slowly for Ian as they set everything up to start shooting, checking the angles and quickly running everything through. But before he knew it they were stood in the dug out opposite each other and the director was shouting ‘action’. He kind of really wished they had practiced this at least once. 

Ian began ‘Where have you been Donny?’

‘The fucks it to you?’ 

‘You know what. Fine.’ Ian turned away and made his way across the dug out to his mark. 

‘Yo. Wait. Fletcher. Look. I’m sorry Ok’ Mickey shouted and Ian turned back to him. 

‘You just left. Without a word.’ Ian took a step closer to Mickey like the director had told him to and could feel the camera zooming in on the two of them. 

‘I just said I’m fucking sorry.’ Mickey said moving him self close to Ian, basically pinning him against the wall. 

‘Where did you go?’ Ian said staring into Mickey’s eyes. 

‘Just away.’ Mickey said and pulled his eyes away from the stare. 

‘Oh right. Very helpful thanks.’

‘Look, why you gotta be such a bitch about it man?’ Mickey said and pushed his body against Ian’s. Ian pretended to resist it. 

‘I’m not being a bitch. I just.’ 

‘Good’ And Mickey’s face turned into a smirk. Ian could feel mickey’s breath on his lips ‘so we gonna chit chat any longer or you gonna let me get on you?’

Ian let a smirk appear on his lips, inside knowing what he was about to do. 

He inhaled deeply and went for Mickey’s belt, undoing it as efficiently as he could. He did it easily and pulled down Mickeys pants, avoiding staring down at his socked cock. Mickey’s hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, pressing him against the wall, as he did, Ian undid his own pants and Mickey finished pulling them down for him.  
Ian could feel the heat of Mickey’s skin but he wasn’t quite touching him, just close enough that it would look like it in shot. 

Mickey pulled at the collar of Ian’s shirt to expose a part of his shoulder, which he bit down on, not too hard. It’s something Ian had been anticipating, but the nerves and the 5 people sat watching them took away any real enjoyment. 

Mickey finally pushed Ian forward and pressed his hips against his ass. Ian closed his eyes and continued to pant the necessary amount. 

‘I need you Donny.’ He said finally and Mickey placed a hand on his shoulder. 

‘Cut’ the director called and both boy resumed their positions. ‘Ok, we are gonna go again.’ Both boys nodded. 

They reset the scene and went again. And again. And then again. Every time they tried to get the shot something would happen. A plane flew over the first time. There was a problem with the boom mic the second and then on the third take yet another plane flew over the lot. 

All of these things should have made the boys feel stressed but all it was doing was relaxing them, they both even laughed on the last take when Ian couldn’t undo Mickey’s belt. The touches were stronger with each take; they were closer to each other’s faces. They had relaxed and it was just making the scene even better. 

‘Re-set’ the director called and jogged over to the two of them, ‘you’re doing great. Honestly, we are so close to getting it. If we could just turn up the heat slightly.’

‘Sure.’ Mickey said. 

‘You ok to lose your shirt Ian? That might sex it up a little more’ the director said and Ian nodded. ‘Great. Just play around with it.’ 

‘Action’ he called. 

They went through the scene again finally getting to the part where Mickey had Ian pressed against the wall. 

‘So we gonna chit chat any longer or you gonna let me get on you?’ Mickey said looking at Ian like he was edible. Ian returned the look and kept eye contact as he went for Mickeys belt. 

He pushed Mickey’s pants down just before Mickey lifted Ian’s shirt over his head. Then Mickey changed it up a little bit, pushing Ian’s back against the wall and running his hand up his chest this time before finally turning him around. He licked a stripe up Ian’s spine the bit down on hisshoulder. Hard this time. Ian panted out a moan that was close to real when he felt Mickey push down his pants and kick his feet apart. He pushed Ian forward bending him against the wall and pushed his hand up Ian’s sides, biting down on his shoulder again. Ian closed his eyes and let out another moan before saying. 

‘Fuck me Donny.’ 

He didn’t know why he said it, it just sort of came out of now where. But nether of them broke the scene, they were taught that on the first day. Just keep going no matter what. Mickey let out a needy groan before grabbing Ian by the hair and slamming his hips against him. 

‘Cut.’ The director shouted ‘we got it.’ 

Both boys pulled up their pants, actually a little out of breath. 

‘That was really good.’ The director said. ‘really good.’ 

‘Sorry. The last line. I just.’ Ian tried to say 

‘Don’t apologise, it felt right in the moment and it works.’ The director patted Ian on the shoulder and gave Mickey a wink before walking away. 

‘Well, that was no where near as bad as I thought’ Mickey said as he and Ian walked back to the dressing room. 

‘It was kind of fun’ Ian said. 

‘Oh yeah?’ Mickey said smirking and Ian just pushed his shoulder and told him to ‘fuck off.’ 

 

*****

The rest of the week had gone by quickly and was almost over. Ian was laid out on the sofa, Mickey laying the other end, their legs lying parallel to each other as they stuffed their face full of pizza. The two were so comfortable now that a scene like this was commonplace.

Ian watched as Mickey scoffed down another piece engaged in what ever was on the TV screen. He let himself get lost in his thoughts. 

The thing is, when you’re gay. And you have a best friend that is a really hot guy it takes a while to get over the crush you have on them. Especially if the friendship comes after the crush had somewhat started, like what had happened with Mickey. 

Also, when you have a crush it melts your brain slightly. Makes you look at the world differently and you see things that are probably not there. You think every smile, every side-glance. Every nudge of the shoulder is a sign that maybe they feel differently. 

You don’t see the fact that they want to spend all of their time with you, bring you breakfast every morning, spend hours chatting shit and playing video games is just them being a really good friend who likes you a hell of a lot. 

You sort of hope it’s a sign they want to love you forever, marry you and have your babies. But that is rarely ever what it is. And Ian knew that he needed to get all of this shit out of his head. He was so lucky to have a friend like Mickey here with him. This whole experience was scary as fuck and could have been super fucking lonely. 

So he knew he needed to suck it the fuck up and get over his crush. Because him and Mickey were quickly becoming best friends. They had a fucking strong bond, any one that saw them couldn’t deny that, but Ian needed to remember that it was pure friendship nothing else. 

It could have been fucking worst, Mickey could have been an asshole, too afraid to be around him cause he was gay, but no. Mickey was just too nice to do that.

Ian didn’t want to fuck this thing up so he pushed it to the back of his mind. Well as much to the back of your mind when you have to spend most days playing love interests on a TV show. But again. Their characters were the one falling for each other not their real life versions. Well not Mickey any way.

‘Spit it out.’

‘What?’ Ian said

‘whatever is going round and round in that head of yours.’ Mickey continued. 

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Come on. Don’t act like it aint obvious when you are thinking so much your head might explode. You get this look on your face.’

‘Fine.’

‘Knew it.’ Mickey said, smirking at Ian. 

‘Shut up.’ Ian said kicking Mickey who just grabbed his foot and tickled it. ‘Come on. You want me to tell you or not?’ Ian said and Mickey released his foot.

‘Sorry.’ 

‘This weird for you?’

‘Eating pizza?’ Mickey joked

‘Fuck off. No. I mean. Being this close to me?’

‘No. You’re my friend.’ 

‘I know, but, like, I’m gay.’ Ian said.

‘So you keep telling me.’

‘Come on Mick.’ Ian shuffled awkwardly in his seat, ‘You know. You sure you aint worried or anything.’

‘About what?’

‘I don’t know. What other people might think?’

‘Why. You got a crush on me or something Red?’ Mickey said smirking. But Ian huffed.

‘Can you be serious for one fucking second. I mean you know. I just. I never thought you would be so comfortable like this. With someone like me.’

‘Someone like you? What this shit contagious?’ 

‘No its just.’

‘Fuck sake Ian. I’m not some fucking homophobic prick. Clearly.’ Mickey said motioning between the two of them. 

‘I know. I just.’

‘Look. Can you stop making everything so weird all the time by over thinking it.’

‘I just. I don’t want you to ever be uncomfortable’

‘Well. I’m not.’ Mickey said and locked eyes with Ian.

‘Good.’ 

They stared at each other in a way that they did sometimes. Like they were both trying to say something, but neither of them could. Ian knew in his head he wanted to say – Yes I do have the biggest fucking crush on you. Isn’t it fucking obvious that I want to kiss you right now? and please don’t ever go away. I only just got you. - Ian thought that maybe Mickey was happy to have him as a friend too, and that’s why he always stared back with a look between confusion and pain on his face.

‘Let’s what a fucking movie or something’ Mickey said finally turning away from Ian and finding Netflix on the Xbox.

***

Ian stood in the shower, tired from his day at work and glad to be home, it was 11pm and he should be in bed, but he was part of one of the night shoots that had gone well and he could have been there til the early hours had it, so he was grateful for that. 

He usually used his time in the shower to jerk off and today was no different. As he rubbed himself he pressed his head against the cold tiles and tried to think of anything but his best friend. He used his go to image of Justin Timberlake to get him almost to the finish line and then finally allowed a split second of Mickey, and his hands, and his mouth and his smile, to finally push him over the edge. He grunted as he came and then returned to finishing his shower. A lot more relaxed now and a small kick in his step. 

Ian walked out of the bathroom completely naked whistling to him self to find Mickey sat on the sofa a crate of beers on the table in front of him. 

‘Christ Gallagher.’ Mickey said covering his eyes ‘you ever where any fucking clothes?’ 

Ian just laughed as replied ‘do you ever fucking knock?’ he pulled on some sweats and a hoodie he left unzipped joining Mickey on the sofa. 

‘Fuck you. I knocked.’ Mickey threw Ian a beer ‘you were in the shower forever. What were you doing? Jerking off?’ 

Ian only laughed at that and opened his can. 

‘Fucking hell. Too much information man.’ Mickey said and took a sip of his own beer.

‘Where you been anyway?’ Ian started.

‘Bar with some cast and crew.’

‘Alice there?’ Ian said looking away from his friend.

‘Yeah.’ Mickey said raising an eyebrow. 

‘Cool.’ 

Mickey shook his head and carried on, ‘any way it was shit so I came back here’

‘To annoy me instead?’ Ian smirked.

‘If you want I can take the beer and this’ Mickey pulled out a bag of joints from his pocket to show Ian ‘back to my room alone?’ 

‘I take it back. You can stay’ Ian smiled.

**

A few hours passed and most of the beer along with several of the joints had disappeared and both boys were feeling the effects. They had spent the last few hours chatting about everything and nothing and Ian had stomach pains from laughing so much. 

‘You’re so funny mickey. Ian said resting his head on Mickeys shoulder as he sat next to him on the sofa. 

‘You’re so fucking trashed Gallagher.’ 

‘Well. You’re my best friend.’ Ian hiccoughed 

Mickey chuckled. ‘Yeah yeah.’ 

‘No.’ Ian sat up ‘Mick. I’m serious.’ 

Mickey just shook his head. 

‘Fine’ Ian said pouting and moving away from him. 

‘What the fuck Ian?’ 

‘I just. I mean it Mick. I have never had a friend like you. Sorry for saying it.’ Ian said quietly. 

‘Ian.’ Mickey said turning to him ‘you are so dramatic.’ And he smiled. Ian couldn’t help but smile back. 

‘So. You are.’

‘What?’

‘My best friend.’ Ian said trying to keep up the puppy dog eyes he knew Mickey couldn’y resist. But Mickey’s face dropped and so did Ian’s heart. 

Mickey moved himself so close to Ian that their faces were almost touching. Mickey looked into Ian’s eyes, and the look was pleading. Ian didn’t move. 

‘Are you really this fucking blind man?’ Mickey said and all Ian could do was let his mouth fall open slightly in confusion. Mickey’s eyes flicked down to Ian’s mouth and then he bit his lip causing electricity to run through Ian’s whole body. 

Ian knew Mickey was about to kiss him. There was no doubt. He wanted him to. He almost closed the gap between them but knew he had to let Mickey make the move. He saw a million emotions fly through Mickey’s eyes before he saw Mickey edge his face forward slightly. 

Ian couldn’t believe what was about to happen when a shrill sound rung out and Mickey jumped back. There was spilt second where they looked at each other both trying to take in what had just happened. Then the shrill sound came again. Mickey picked his phone up off the table. 

‘Fuck.’ He muttered before answering. ‘Hello…. Wait. Slow down….. Where are you?.... yeah that’s fine….. I’ll be there.’ 

Mickey cut the call and looked back to Ian who hadn’t moved an inch. ‘I have to go.’ He said standing up and walking towards the door. 

Ian sat there for almost too long before he found his tongue. He stood up and found Mickey heading out the door.

‘Mick?’ Is all he could get out.

Mickey gave him one last look that Ian couldn’t decipher. Didn’t dare to. And then Mickey was out the door. 

**

Ian woke up the next morning, his mouth dry, his head banging and knowing he had not had enough sleep. He didn’t need to remember what had happened last night. He had thought about it over and over again. He had dreamed about it. 

He kept pushing down the feeling he knew was dangerous, the one where he let himself fall a bit more for Mickey, convince himself that Mickey was going to kiss him. Because with everything said and done, Mickey didn’t kiss him. He had nothing, no proof Mickey liked him the way he wanted him to, nothing he could question Mickey about. They had been drunk. 

He played the same line over and over in his head. ‘Are you really this fucking blind man?’ What did that mean, was he just talking about the best friend thing? Was he just being more touchy feely than useful because they were both wasted. 

God Ian wished that phone could have rung a second later, and then he would at least know. He never thought he would be in the position where he wished his drunken best friend had kissed him. But at least then there would have been a kiss, something tangible to cling to. But this. This was so much worse. 

He needed answers and had to have them now, while he had the balls to do it. So he got up out of his bed, not bothering to pull on any pants and walked over to the adjoining door. He placed his hand on the handle and faltered for a second. Thinking maybe he could leave it until later. But he realised. No. He needed to see Mickey. Maybe when he looked at him he would be able to read something in his eyes. Maybe they could talk it out. Maybe just something. Anything had to be better than leaving it so long it just got awkward. 

Ian pushed open the door and felt his heart sink at what he saw. Mickey was sat at the end of the bed in his underwear, Alice straddling him wearing just an over sized t shirt. Mickey’s t-shirt. She hand both her hands on his face and he had his hands on her waist. Ian couldn’t know for sure because Alice was looking up at him, but he was sure they must have been kissing before he walked in. 

Alice’s eyes widened and she exhaled before climbing off Mickey. Ian looked down to Mickey to see him staring back at him. 

‘Ian?’ Mickey said his eyebrows knotted together

‘Fuck. Sorry’ Ian said.

‘I should probably’ Alice started to say before picking up her shoes. 

‘No. Don’t’ Ian said and tried to plaster on his best smile. ‘I’ll er. Leave you guys to it.’ He said with the cheesiest wink ever, before basically running back to his own room and shutting the door quickly behind him. 

He leaned his back against the cold wood and felt a wave of pain rush over him. God he was so fucking stupid. Of course he had just been looking too much into last night. Of fucking course Mickey and Alice were banging. 

He was so mad at him self for being so fucking stupid. But no matter what he told himself it didn’t stop the first tear from falling down his cheek. So he just let the other fall and he slid down to the sit carpet and let the pain wash over him. 

 

MICKEY POV 

Mickey carried Alice through the corridor of the hotel as she nuzzled into his neck. He could smell tequila and cigarettes and maybe even vomit. 

He managed to get the door to his hotel room open while still holding her and once inside gently laid her on the bed. He went to the bathroom to get her a glass of water and when he came back he found her sat up her arms and head stuck inside the tight black top she was trying to pull off. She had already managed her pants. 

Mickey ran over to her scoffing slightly and placing the water down on the table bedside her. He helped her with the top and laid her back down on the bed. 

‘I’m sorry’ She whispered

‘Don’t be’ he said lying down next to her and running a hand over her face, she was very beautiful he had always thought so. Especially when she was relaxed like this. No pent up angst across her soft features. 

‘Why did you leave?’ She said, her eyes closed. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Mickey responded. 

‘What for?’ 

‘Look at you.’ He chuckled quietly.

‘Fuck you.’ She said opening one eye barley and smiling. He smiled back so she closed hers again. ‘Were you with him?’ She continued and Mickey hummed. 

‘Cool.’ She said again but so slow it was barley a whole word and Mickey knew she was drifting off. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. 

**

He woke up at the sound of the toilet flushing and sat up as Alice came back into the room. 

‘Did I wake you?’ she said as she pulled on the first thing she could find on the floor. 

‘Yes. And that’s my shirt.’ Mickey replied rubbing his eyes. 

Alice sat at the end of the bed. ‘Get over yourself’ 

‘You look like shit’ Mickey shot her a smile. 

‘I feel like it. Sorry about last night.’ 

‘Whatever. Try not to drink the whole fucking bar next time.’ Mickey said. 

Alice laughed but stopped quickly. ‘Ow. Don’t make me laugh. It hurts my head.’ 

‘Good.’ Mickey got up from the bed and tried to make his way to the sofa but Alice grabbed his hand. 

‘So. Did you tell him?’ Alice held Mickey’s hand and he looked down at her. 

‘No.’

‘No?’

‘That’s what I fucking said.’ 

‘Why didn’t you tell him?’

‘Because I’m a coward?’

‘Don’t say that’ she pulled Mickey closer and sat him next to her on the end of the bed. ‘You’re not a coward. Hear me?’ Alice punched him ‘Hear me?’

‘Ouch. Yes. Fine.’ Mickey put his arm around her. ‘I almost kissed him last night.’ 

‘Almost?’ 

‘You called.’ 

‘Shit sorry.’

‘No. It might be for the best. We were both shitfaced and he kept going on and on about us being best friends. He’s right. He’s my best friend’

‘How is that a bad thing?’ 

‘I don’t want it to change anything. Between me and him.’

‘It might.’ Alice said and Mickey sighed, ‘Hey. None of that,’ she said sternly and straddled Mickey’s lap. ‘it will be so fucking worth it. Trust me’ 

Mickey shook his head ‘what if?’

‘Mickey!’ she took his face in her hands to make him look at her, ‘we have been over and over this. There is no way on this planet he doesn’t feel the same as you. The way he looks at you man. Just fucking tell him. Or fucking, fuck him I don’t know.’ 

Mickey laughed and put his hands on her waist and looked down before whispering ‘thanks.’ But he looked up confused when she climbed off of him. 

He turned round and standing there at that fucking adjoining door that had plagued him every night since he got there, that had tempted him so many times to just walk through and fucking kiss the guy next door, was Ian himself. 

‘Ian?’ Mickey said, not knowing how to explain the situation Ian must have just caught him in. 

‘Fuck. Sorry’ Ian said and he looked away from Mickey. 

‘I should probably’ Alice started to say before picking up her shoes. 

‘No. Don’t’ Ian said and to Mickey’s surprise a smile appeared on his face. ‘I’ll er. Leave you guys to it.’ He said with a wink that confirmed Mickey’s fears; he thought something was going on between him and Alice. Ian turned around and left. 

‘Fuck.’ Mickey said and fell backwards on the bed. ‘What the hell do I do now?’  
‘Stop being a pussy.’ Alice pulled Mickey to a seated position ‘and go fucking talk to him.’ She crossed her arms and looked at him. 

Mickey grabbed his wallet and pulled out a twenty. ‘For a cab.’ He ruffled her hair and she punched him in the arm before he placed his hand on the door handle. 

‘Just tell him’ Alice said and Mickey took a deep breath….


	4. Mickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's point of view on everything that has happened so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you might want to know what Mickey was thinking this whole time. 
> 
> Also. It was nice to see Gallavich back together in episode 7x10. However, I was really confused. They sort of rewrote history with Mickey, he seemed more like season 2/3 Mickey. Not the one who gave everything to Ian. 
> 
> Then 7x11 was good in terms of a drama and I get why they made that choice. But it was hard to watch and seemed a bit like they didn't really explore anything that had happened since Mickey went to prison. But anyway. I could discuss it all day. So instead I have continued writing this light fiction where everyone is always happy (in the end). 
> 
> I honestly believe that a number of people on here have written a truer and much more powerful version of them finally seeing each other again. Just FYI.

Mickey splashed some water on his face and wiped the final drips away before looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was neat and slicked back by the water. He stared at his reflection for a while. He looked good. He looked healthy. He looked fucking happy, he thought to himself. That’s what 3 months of uninterrupted sleep, a good shower and good fucking food in your belly will do to you.

Mickey had spent the summer living with Patty in her high rise flat over the city. He thought it was fucking weird when she first asked him, but she was adamant she couldn’t make the film without him. So he moved in, and her and some familiar faces from the crew spent the summer making the film. In the evenings they had dinner together and engaged in passionate but yet polite conversation, something Mickey had to get used to. On weekends Patty took Mickey around the city. He thought he knew this place better than anyone. But the best dive bars and alleys for drug deals were apparently not all this city was made of. 

He tried to and really wanted to resist the lure of this world; these people he thought were douches with their clean clothes and European beers. But he realised pretty quickly that maybe it was OK to want it, that it was OK to like it. It didn't change who he was and even if it did a little maybe that just meant he could be more than he thought.

For the first time he was good at something and his Dad wasn’t around to fuck it up like he always did. So fuck if Mickey was going to let this opportunity for change be taken away from him. They would have to pry it from his cold dead hands.

Mickey wiped his face with a towel and jumped when someone burst into the bathroom.

‘You’ve been in here forever dickhead’ Mandy said.

‘Fuck you,’ Mickey said as he barged past her.

His sister staying with Patty too, it had been one of the conditions of him moving in. No god damn way was he leaving his sister behind in that shit-hole with his douche bag brothers. They were fucked for life, they seemed OK with it too, plus they were old enough to look after themselves. But Mandy had a shot at something different and he was supposed to look after her. So even though she was a pain in the ass, here she was, staying with him at Patty’s.

Later that evening Mickey was sat on the sofa reading through the first script of the show that he had seen. Mandy sat with her stupid fucking head on his shoulder watching some bullshit show about models.

‘How is it?’ Mandy mumbled, clearly not caring about the answer.

‘Pretty good so far. Lots of cool’ Mickey started saying before he stopped.

‘What?’ Mandy said lifting her head from his shoulder and looking at her brother who was just staring at the script.

‘They said they weren’t gonna fucking do this shit.’ Mickey said dropping his script to his lap and running his hand along his face.

‘Do what?’ Mandy read the script and ran her eyes down the page. ‘What?’

‘This fucking bullshit’ Mickey grabbed the script and started reading the stage directions ‘Joe surges forward. Quickly undoing Donny’s pants. Before he can get to his own Donny turns him around and pushes him against to wall biting at the top of Joe’s shoulder. Donny bends Joe into the wall.’ Mickey stared at Mandy once he finished reading ‘what the fuck is that?’

‘Oh come on Mick. It’s barley anything.’

‘It’s fucking. I don’t know. Just too fucking’

‘Gay?’ Mandy said raising an eyebrow and Mickey scoffed.

‘Maybe. Yeah.’

‘Oh come on. We are passed that shit. Dad’s not around anymore. We can make our own mind up about this.’ Mandy said resting her head back on his shoulder. Mickey sat in quiet for a moment and read the scene over and over again, trying to make sense of it. Mickey stared at the final lines of the scene, they seemed so desperate. ‘I need you Donny’. He closed the script and decided to read it later. This whole thing was making his head hurt.

The thing with Mickey is that he thought things could be too Gay. Some nameless guy fucking him in an Alleyway in boys town was just a way to get off to Mickey, it wasn't cause he was gay, he fucked chicks too, well at least he used to. It was less complicated with Guys. Go to the club, nod at one you like, go out back, do what you needed to do and leave. Simple. Chicks had always wanted to chat and cuddle afterwards, or for it to be slow and romantic. Mickey never understood that. He had thought this fucking gay ass love story on the show was bullshit from the beginning. It was two guys getting each other off, all the romantic 'I need you' bullshit was exactly that. Bullshit. Stuff like that was only for the movies and TV.

*** 

The next morning he made his way into the kitchen to find Patty reading the newspaper in her silk dressing gown.

‘There’s coffee,’ she said nodding towards the pot and Mickey made his way over to pour a cup. ‘So you freaked out huh?’

‘What?’ Mickey said joining Patty at the table.

‘About the script.’ Patty said, smiling but not looking up from the paper.

‘Fucking Mandy.’ Mickey said reminding himself to keep shit to himself. Patty and Mandy had become the best of friends over the summer and his sister couldn’t keep her big fucking mouth shut.

‘No.’ Patty said lowering the paper now. ‘Fucking you.’

‘Huh?’ Mickey said shocked.

‘I thought we were over all of this bullshit South-side trash homophobic shit.’

‘We are.’

‘Then what’s the problem?’ She said.

‘Its not the gay thing. I mean. It’s just really’ Mickey yet again couldn’t explain how he felt about this without having to admit something about himself that no one else needed to know. 

‘Mickey. You are special. One of the best young actors I have worked with in a long fucking time. Not many people have that natural thing you do. You know what that is, understanding and connection to what you are doing.’

Mickey didn’t budge while he listened to what Patty said, she was a scary bitch but she knew what she was talking about.

‘What’s the scene about Mick?’

‘Joe’s pissed cause Donny didn’t tell him where he was. Then they bang.’ Mickey says monotonously.

‘No.’ Patty folds]ed the newspaper. ‘That’s what happens in the scene. What is it actually about?’ Patty stared at Mickey but he just shrugged. ‘How does Donny feel?’

‘I don’t know. Sorry I guess.’

‘Yes. He’s sorry.’ Patty leaned back ‘And what does he want to do?’

‘Um.’ Mickey fidgeted in his chair ‘I guess, he wants to tell Joe that.’

‘Exactly. So. What is the scene about Mickey?’

‘Donny showing Joe that he is sorry?’ Mickey said looking for encouragement of his answer. But Patty just smiled and went back to reading her paper.

Mickey hated it when she did that, it’s like she just explained the reason for why we are here on earth and then goes back to her day to day life. So maybe sex could be about something more than just getting off. Maybe this was how Donny communicated? Mickey felt a twinge in his stomach at this revelation because everyone else seemed to understand that so easily. Maybe he just couldn't feel the things other people did. Maybe Mickey was just, broken. 

Mickey put his coffee down and picked up the script that was on the table, a pen placed next to it, and decided to finish reading through, making notes, making sure he knew exactly the point of every moment. Even if he could never understand this stuff in reality, he sure as shit wasn't going to let that affect his performance. He didn’t know that while he was so focused on his script, his teeth biting into his lower lip that Patty looked up to watch him every now and then, a small smile on her face.

***

It was the day of the first table read and Mickey picked up his bag and took a look at the room he spent the last three months in, it was mostly empty now after he sent all of his stuff away to the hotel.

He walked past the room Mandy was staying in and leaned on the door frame, watching his sister type away on the laptop he bought her with some money he saved from the first series.

‘I'm heading out now.’ Mickey said and Mandy’s head shot up.

‘Later ass face.’ She smiled at him.

‘When do you leave?’ He said

‘Next week.’ She bit her lip. He could tell she was nervous. College. Mandy was going to fucking college. She couldn’t quite believe it and if he was honest neither could Mickey, but he was so happy she was going.

‘Ok. Try not to sleep with too many dudes.’ He said turning to leave.

‘Rich coming from you. Oh wait, you just pretend to fuck guys.’

‘Yep. And they pay me a lot of money to do it.’ Mickey joked, not seeing the point in correcting his sister and admitting he has fucked plenty of guys and it was definitely not pretend. 

‘Mickey Milkovich. Gay for pay.’ She shouted as he walked off but he just flipped her off. That was the best goodbye they were going to get. And for them it was positively heart warming.

Mickey was sat chatting to Tina who plays his sister in the show when he saw Ian come through the door.

‘Yo, Ian!’ He said waving Ian over. He couldn’t help but notice how much taller the guy had gotten. He had filled out too, Mickey felt a weird flutter in his stomach. Must just be nerves about the read through, ‘Your next to me’ Mickey he said putting on his best relaxed smile. 

As Ian approached Mickey suddenly remembered the last time he had seen him. A flash of Ian underneath him ran through his mind, the way he looked at him with fire in his eyes, the way he bit his freckled lip and the fluttering feeling came back. Mickey had experienced something similar before, usually just before he took the guy out side and bent over for him. But Mickey couldn't think that way about Gallagher, he wasn't sure he was even into it, plus they worked together. A quick fuck between the two off them would be all kinds of messed up afterwards. Mickey shook his head not understanding where the hell that had come from and turned to face Ian as he sat next to him. 

‘Jesus fuck you got tall red.’ Mickey said ‘How was your summer man?’ Mickey continued.

‘Great, I was doing a play down at the playhouse.’ Ian said and Mickey couldn’t help but notice that Ian’s voice was lowering too, richer; it was nice to listen to.

‘Wow that’s great.’ Mickey patted Ian’s shoulder and felt a surge of electricity run up his arm. Maybe it was just the air of quiet confidence Ian had about him, or the fact that Ian was a great actor that was making Mickey’s brain and body go all fuzzy. 

‘What about you, didn’t see you around Southside?’ Ian said.

‘Nah. I was staying with Patty.’ Mickey nodded his head towards her. ‘Her and a couple of the other guy’s on the show were putting together a short film and they asked me to be in it.’

‘Wow. Mick. That’s amazing’ Ian said and Mickey smiled at the shortening of his name.

‘Yeah. The guys are great. I learned so much.’ Mickey smiled and leaned down to pull his script from his backpack and put it on the table in front of him.

‘What do you think?’

‘I think it’s fucking awesome.’ Mickey said flicking at the pages of his own.

‘It’s quite… there is…. We…you know.’ Ian finally spat out. And Mickey chuckled, more than aware of what Ian was getting at. The wrestling and looking to each others eyes was one thing, but things had heated up in this script and Mickey could see how nervous it was making the guy. 

‘Yeah I know. Gotta say I was pissed at first when they told me. But then I read it, and it works you know. Its not, what the fuck is that word.’

‘Gratuitous’ Ian said smiling.

‘Yeah. I think it’s…. needed or whatever.’

‘Right.’ Ian said and Mickey had to look away because Ian was basically burning a hole into his face with his intense glare.

‘Okay, if everyone is ready we are going to begin’ the producer said and everyone stopped there conversations to begin the read.

***

Mickey was lying on his bed in his hotel room thinking about how well the reading had gone. He was mortified when someone wolf whistled at the end of his scene with Ian, but when he had spoken to Patty after the reading she told him that his chemistry with Ian was electric and people can't help but respond to it. That it’s a good thing.

Mickey had thought about that word all the way to the hotel, chemistry, that’s what he had with Ian, that’s why they worked so well together. That’s probably why when ever he was around the red head today he had that feeling of warmth running through his whole body. Mickey looked over to the adjoining door of his room and felt weirdly drawn to it. He needed to fuck someone soon to get rid of this, what the fuck was it, crush? No Mickey didn't do crushes. He just wanted to fuck the guy and why not, he was hot. He just needed to get over that little... what ever it was. 

***

Mickey moaned quietly as he released into the guy's mouth, pulling harshly on the strands of hair between his fingers. He instantly felt better. The guy on his knees in front of him, Dan, looked up at Mickey wiping his mouth. He stood up and winked at Mickey before turning around and leaving the bathroom stall. Mickey grabbed his arm. 

'Ey' Mickey said but Dan removed Mickey's hand and patted his shoulder. 

'I know, I know, you're secret is safe with me.' Dan said and exited the bathroom. 

Mickey did up his pants and waited a few minuets before also leaving. He had hooked up with Dan a few times. He worked on the show doing something, Mickey didn't know what, he didn't care either, they barely saw each other and had a good arrangement. No one needed to know what they were doing and Dan seemed pretty happy to keep his mouth shut. 

Mickey moved outside to the smoking area, feeling like he has shaken a certain ginger from his mind, he was about to light his cigarette when he heard a familiar voice, but this time it wasn’t it’s usual calm version, but slightly raised and stern.

‘Wo dude. Don’t say shit like that to her.’ Ian said towering over the guy in front of him. Mickey smirked, impressed at Gallagher’s balls. He was south-side after all. Mickey would do well to remember that. 

‘Who the fuck are you? Her dad?’ The guy laughed and Mickey felt a spike of anger in his stomach. 

‘Walk the fuck away.’ And Mickey watched Ian move in closer. He saw he look in Ian’s eyes. He knew he had that look a number of times too. It said, i will fuck you up and I don't care who sees. He didn’t want Ian to get himself in shit so he threw the cigarette down and headed towards them.

‘Fucking make me.’ Mickey heard the guy say and looked up to see him grabbing Alice who struggled in his grasp. This guy had gone too far, Mickey thought finally making it over to the group. He slammed the guy face first into the table bending his arm awkwardly behind his back.

‘She said she wasn’t fucking interested dick wad.’ Mickey spat. ‘Now get the fuck out of here. You hear me?’ Mickey released the guy and pushed him away. He stumbled and looked at Mickey before clearly deciding he wasn’t going to win this one. Mickey was glad it of it too. For some reason he would have happily taken any punishment that came from getting into a bar fight on the first night to protect Ian from making the same mistake. Maybe deep down Mickey thought that he might get away with it, he could blame it more effectively on his poor upbringing.

‘Wow!’ Alice laughed 'so you can take the guy out of the south-side, but not the south-side out of the guy it would seem.’ Mickey laughed at that.

‘The guy was a prick. Fucking deserved it’ He said.

‘Well thanks.’ Alice said she gave Mickeys arm a squeeze, a small smile on her face. He couldn’t help but be reminded of Mandy. And so smiled back at the dark haired girl in front of him. ‘Anyway. I’m off to go dance. See ya’ She said jumping up and disappearing back inside, leaving Mickey alone with Ian.

‘Smoke?’ Mickey said holding one up to Ian. Ian nodded and took the cigarette holding it to his lips, Mickey’s eyes wandered to them momentarily but he quickly lit it for Ian and focused on his own.

‘Thanks.’

‘No problem. Didn’t mean to step on your toes or anything.’ Mickey said, hoping Ian didn’t think he thought he couldn’t look after himself and hoping his knight in shining armour act was too obvious. 

‘What do you mean?’ Ian said his eyebrows raising.

‘With Alice.’ Mickey said smirking and took a drag on his cigarette. he loved how innocent Ian could be sometimes. 

Ian looked at Mickey completely stunned. ‘Erm. No. You didn't’ Ian said and continued to look at him baffled. A thought ran through Mickey’s head, was Ian trying hit on with Alice. Had he totally just cock blocked his co-star. he has been so focussed on Ian that It hadn’t even crossed his mind that’s what was happening until now. A strange tightness appeared in his chest out of nowhere.

‘Right’ is all he could respond.

Ian took a deep breath ‘Mickey. I’m Gay.’ Ian said so quickly it was nearly inaudible.

Mickey flicked his eyes up to Ian and stared intensely at him for a second. So Ian was deffinelty not flirting with Alice. The tightening in his chest was replaced with a fluttering one and Mickey felt his heart rate pick up. What the fuck was going on. Too much fucking champagne is what. and his dick having more control over him than his brain. It only took a second for what Ian just said to sink in before he realised he wasn’t shocked, now he thought about it he kind of got a gay vibe from Ian. Not that he had known what that was until now. Mickey had a bit of a knack for figuring which guys were done to fuck or not. in the south-side it was a necessary skill. Mickey also couldn’t help but see a flicker of fear in Ian’s eyes and he quickly knew he needed to let Ian know he didn’t give a shit. But maybe he shouldn't let on that he would happily have Ian's pink lips wrapped around him. these two should not go down that road. 

‘You don’t say Red. No straight guy is this well groomed.’ Mickey motioned up and down at Ian. ‘I mean't I stepped on your toes with the guy. I sort of stole your thunder huh?’ he smirked, seeing that Ian had relaxed.

Ian chuckled at that, and Mickey found the noise delicious. ‘Well I was gonna reason with him in a slightly different way. But I guess slamming him against the table works too.’ Mickey couldn’t help but laugh at that. He was a bit hasty. He just didn't want Ian to fuck up for some reason. ‘Man I’m a bit drunk.’ Ian giggled leaning against the wall too. And suddenly Mickey could feel the heat of Ian’s body. 

‘Free champagne man. Not gonna say no to that.’ Mickey said trying to distract himself from how close Ian was to him.

‘I should probably head back to the room. Want to run lines tomorrow and I will not do that with a hangover.’ Ian sighed. 

‘Good idea.’ Mickey said pushing himself off the wall. He looked up to see Ian raising his eyebrows and looking Mickey up and down with a seductive look. Mickey got that image of Ian biting his lip in his head, but quickly focussed again, ‘Fuck off Red. Don’t gimme those eyes’ Mickey said, not really sure he meant it and surprised how flirtatious it sounded. Do not do this Mickey. 

‘Sorry’ Ian hummed as he started to follow Mickey out of the bar.

‘Yeah yeah. Whatever. My ass is well out of your league.’ Mickey said trying to play it cool. 

‘The Fletchenko fans don’t seem to think so.’ Ian winked and Mickey felt a tingle all through his body. This guy’s charm probably worked on everyone. Plus Mickey was drunk.

‘They put a lot of makeup on you.’ Mickey said pushing Ian.

‘Hey fuck you.’ Ian said.

‘I already said no Gallagher.’ Mickey said before he even thought about it. What the fuck was he doing? This was just full on flirting now, joking about having fucking sex with the Guy. Was he losing his mind? So he did the only thing he could think of and pushed Ian harder then running across the street leaving Ian stranded. By the time Ian had caught up with him they were on the street to their hotel.

Ian managed to get out a ‘You’re a dick.’

‘Hey man. If you cant keep up with the big boys.’ Mickey said as they finally made it to the hotel and into they foyer.

‘Thanks by the way.’ Ian said a smile still on his face.

‘The fuck for?’ Mickey said trying to get back to his cool, and unnecessarily aggressive self.

‘Being cool. With me being gay.’ Ian finished and Mickey didn’t know what to say. He coudn't figure out if he was happy or not that Ian clearly had no idea Mickey wanted him. 

‘I’m not just some Southside thug Gallagher.’ Mickey finally said, after a few painful moments.

‘I… no I didn’t mean that.’ Ian said a bit stuttered and Mickey couldn’t help but get defensive. trying his hardest to move away from the conversation and a little pissed that Ian was so dumb he thought Mickey would have a problem with it. 

‘No?' He said turning to look at Ian before stepping out of the elevator and heading towards his room but Ian caught up to him again.

‘Mickey. I just…. Look…. You know what it’s like where we are from. I just…. You never know.’

Mickey stopped, his hand on the doorknob. He looked at Ian feeling a bit bad. ‘I know. But we are out now. And I’m trying to be better, so give me a chance huh?’ Mickey said really hoping that Ian would. For some reason he wanted. Needed this fucking red head to like him.

Ian nodded and Micky let him self into his room.

‘Night Mickey.’

‘Night Red.’ Mickey said and closed his door. He stood leaned against it for way too long trying to shake off the strange heightened feeling he always got when he was around Ian.

***

Mickey knocked at Ian’s door the next morning with a peace offering from the coffee shop across the road. He had thought a lot about last night and realized Ian had been brave to come out to him and that he needed to work on his defensiveness. Plus, the first thing he thought about this morning was Ian, he was craving the buzz he got from him and just felt, pulled towards him. He knocked again.

Ian finally answered with nothing but a towel swung low on his hips. Mickey couldn’t help but take in the red heads dripping body. It looked like something from a fucking magazine. Mickey felt a heat rise in his neck. It’s just appreciation of he human form Mickey told himself. Any person in the world could tell Ian Gallagher was… well Hot is the only word he could think of. 

‘Hey. Sorry man.’ Mickey said coughing slightly ‘I just. I got us some coffee and doughnuts from across the street.’

‘You did?’ Ian said while Mickey was looking anywhere but at him.

‘Yeah. You said you were running lines and I thought maybe, you’d let me run them with you?’

‘Yeah. That would be great.' Ian said letting Mickey into the room. ‘I just got to put some clothes on.’

‘I can come back.’ Mickey said putting the stuff down on the coffee table and suddenly felt really nervous. He should just come back when Ian wasn’t in the middle of something. Maybe he should have text him first.

‘It’s cool.’ Ian said finding some clothes to throw on.

Mickey just nodded and sat down on the couch facing away from Ian. He felt edgy for some reason and needed to do something with his hands so he grabbed one of the doughnuts he had bought with him.  
Ian eventually jumped over the top of the sofa to join Mickey, bringing his legs up, so he was sitting crossed legged, leaning forward grabbing his coffee and taking a huge gulp.

Mickey chuckled at how ungraceful it was. Ian seemed to have not quite got used to how much more of him there was than 3 months ago.

`What?' Ian said, looking at Mickey like a puppy dog. Sugar around his mouth from the huge bite he had taken out of the doughnut. Mickey wanted to wipe it away for some reason.

‘You’re like a giant toddler.’ He said, trying to hide his huge smile and failing miserably.

‘Shut up.’ Ian said kicking Mickey and taking an even bigger bite, getting powered sugar all over his chin and wiggling his eyebrows.

‘Dork.’ Mickey said this time not being able to ignore the buzzing feeling in his stomach.

‘You want to run lines with me or not?’

‘Well, I’m not just here to hang out with your gangly ass am I?’ Mickey said trying to not think too much about what he was feeling right now. But he knew. He had goddamn butterflies.

‘Sure.' Ian said picking up his script. Mickey just shook his head and picked up his own

***

Mickey spent the whole day with Ian and couldn’t believe how much fun he was having. They liked the same things, found the same things funny. It was easy to be around this red head. Mickey had never really had friends before; if this how it felt to have friends then he liked it. He had always had Mandy. But that was different, she was his sister, she knew everything about him, well not everything. 

He sat on the balcony, looking at the now dark sky, with Ian next to him.

‘You smoke?’ He said and Ian looked at him confused, which changed to a smile when Mickey pulled the joint from his pocket.

‘Yeah.’ Ian said smiling. ‘Though it’s our first day filming tomorrow. You sure that’s a good idea?’

‘It’s one joint Red. I’m sure we’ll be fine. Plus. We fucking earned it.’ Mickey said lighting it and taking a lug. Mickey also wanted to say he fucking needed it. Now they were alone outside in the quiet a strange atmosphere had built up around them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, anything but, it just felt charged and Mickey needed to do something to calm himself.

‘You’re right’ Ian said taking it out of Mickey's hand. They passed it back and forth in silence for a while and Mickey was thankful for the quiet. He needed to think. What the hell was he feeling for the guy across from him, he flicked his eyes over to see Ian place the blunt to his lips and close his eyes taking in the smoke. Mickey couldn’t help bite his own lip, wandering what it would be like to touch Ian’s. What the fuck? What kind of a though is that? Are you supposed to think this kind of shit about your friends? He had never wanted to kiss anyone before. like he always said, fuck and out, but kissing and touching. that was something he wasn't ever interested. well. until now. 

‘You nervous?’ Ian said after a while.

'Yeah’ Mickey said, too close to high to car about the blatant honesty.

‘Me too.’ Ian said. Mickey shuffled in his chair wanting to ask if Ian was just nervous about tomorrow, or nervous for the other reason Mickey was. But it was probably best not to go down that road. 

‘Can I ask you something? Mickey said after another moment. He had been meaning to talk to Ian about this particular thing for a while now, and after the strange feelings he was having for Ian, now was a better time than ever. 

‘Sure’ Ian said, and turned his shocking green eyes to Mickey.

‘Its about. Its about you know.’ Mickey played with the bottom of his shirt. Sex. Why couldn’t he just say it. But he knew why. He could talk about banging chicks all day; it was nothing, just something you did, no big deal. But this was about two guys and it was making Mickey’s heart race just thinking about it. What the fuck?

'What?’

'That scene. We have to do. The thing we do at the end.’ The thing is what he went for, very smooth Milkovich.

'Oh you mean.' Ian’s face flushed and Mickey felt guilty for a moment. He didn’t want to embarrass the red head.

'Yeah’ Mickey said, trying to show he wasn’t going to flip out. Not that he could be sure of that himself.

‘What do you want to ask?' Ian said.

'Well. You're gay.' Mickey stated.

'Yeah.'

‘So I thought. Well. Maybe you might tell me sorta. How it all works?' Mickey stumbled out, it’s not really what he had meant to ask. But it will do for now.

'Gay sex?' Ian said clearly trying not to laugh.

'Come on man. I just. Seems stupid for me not to get it? How can I act a scene and not really know what I’m supposed to be doing.' Mickey said. It was true, he had been thinking a lot about what he had talked to Patty about. Donny wants to show Joe that he is sorry. But Mickey had fucked loads of guys before, and he didn’t quite understand how that could be enough. Truly enough to show Joe how he felt.

'You can't figure it out?' Ian said

'Come on. I get the logistics of it man.’ Mickey said, he wasn’t dumb, he learned a long time ago how you fuck, or get fucked by a guy. But it was just the dynamics of it that confused him. ‘But like. I mean. So are you like, the chick?' He finished, hearing how stupid he sounded.

'I mean. When gay men have sex they are both men' Ian laughed and Mickey felt himself go red.

'You know what I mean.' Mickey said and rolled his eyes to distract Ian from seeing his blush. 

'I guess. For you to understand. To all intents and purposes I, well Joe, would be the chick, yeah. We call them the bottoms in the gay world.' Ian chuckled.

'The guy who takes it?' Mickey couldnt believe he never knew that. A fucking bottom? no way was he ever letting anyone call him that. 

'Yeah.' Ian said now visibly more relaxed.

'And with two guys. It can be. You know. Passionate or whatever?' Mickey asked finally, that’s what he was really getting at. The girls he had fucked had always been really into it. But that’s because that's what chicks do right? he couldn’t understand when you have two dudes together how there could be any emotion. Surely it was just in out done, see you later. No cuddles, no nothing.

'Yeah Mick. It can be really fucking passionate.' Ian responded and Mickey couldn’t help but imagine the red head bent over and moaning like some chick. He felt a tingle in his spine.

'Huh.' he said finally. Trying hard not to have any obvious physical reaction to the thought in his head. 

'Even with something up your ass?' He had to ask, why the hell not at this point. He had been in that position a number of times and thought he enjoyed the feeling he couldnt understand how something like that could be, romantic or some shit. 

'Yeah.' Ian said, laughing. 'I guess. Not that I know.'

Mickey snapped to look round at Ian, wandering how someone this fucking glorious could till be a virgin, 'You've never?'

'I have, it's just. I’m always the one doing the fucking.’ Ian said looking a Mickey and smirking. 

Something shifted inside of Mickey and he simultaneous felt numb and like he was on fire at the same time, the previous image of Ian bent over turned into one of him moaning and fucking into to someone. Mickey didn't let his mind wader to who that someone was in fear of what he might see. 

'Okay Mick. Don’t give yourself a head ache. Its really not that complicated.'

'I just, I want to get this thing right.' Mickey said trying to veer the conversation back to the show and silently calm himself down.

'Look. Sex is just an expression of how you feel about someone. Your character, Donny. He doesn't know how to tell Joe how he feels, so he has to show him. Just think of it like that. He can only show him how much he likes him.’

Mickey looked right into Ian’s eyes, the feeling of being on fire again hitting him. Sex is an expression of how you feel about someone? To Mickey it was about getting the person off but mostly about getting yourself off. Why did Ian understand this shit so easy? Maybe you have to be in love for sex to feel good, maybe Ian had been in love and Mickey hadn’t. That’s probably why he didn’t get it. Anyway, people like Mickey didn't or maybe couldnt love not like other people. It was just in their jeans. He did have one exception, Mandy, but that's because she was his little sister and he would never admit it to anyone. Mickey realised how long he had been staring into Ian’s eyes and suddenly came back to reality.

‘I should head back to my room.’ Mickey said and sprung up from where he was sat.

‘Sure.’ Ian said following him back into the apartment.

‘Thanks. For today.' Mickey said looking back at Ian.

‘No problem’ Ian smiled and Mickey left his room closing it behind him.

***

The next morning he took Ian breakfast again, they ran lines again and watched TV, Mickey even put his feet up on Ian’s lap, just like he would with his sister. That’s all this was. Except it was hard to ignore the very obvious difference. When he sat and watched Tv on the sofa with his sister, shared breakfast with her, laughed with her, it didn’t feel like how it did with Ian. And then there was the biggest difference the thing that changed everything. The fact that every now and then, when Ian would shove Mickey, or laugh or accidentally touch a piece of Mickey’s exposed skin, a certain part of him would wake up. And trying to hide your wood from your friend wasn’t easy.

When they could they would go on set and watch each other shoot scenes, they couldn’t really stay away from each other. Mickey was sat watching Ian film, he liked watching him interact with the other actors, his cute smile, how kind he was. Mickey couldn’t help but find it cute the way Ian’s face scrunched up in concentration whenever he went over his lines or listened to the director.

‘He’s hot.’ A voice said sitting next to Mickey pulling him out of his Ian trance. He looked over to find Alice.

‘Who?’ Mickey said. 

‘Ian’ she said matter of factly then looked at Mickey. ‘You don’t think so?’

‘What?’

‘It’s just. The way you were looking at him.’

‘I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.’ Mickey said avoiding her eyes. 

‘OK.’ She said, completely unfazed by Mickey’s reaction and opened her can of soda taking a sip.

Mickey sat in silence waiting for her to talk again. Wondering what the fuck she meant. But she didn’t say another word and it was driving him crazy. What did she know? Had he been so obvious?

'I was just watching the scene.' Mickey finally said. 

'OK.' she said and Mickey saw the smile threatening on her lips. 

'You don't know what the fuck you are talking about.' He said and clicked his tongue. 

‘Fine.’ She said and stood up. ‘I want a milkshake’ she continued stretching her arms. ‘Come on.’ She grabbed Mickey’s arm pulling him to god knows where and for some reason he let her. 

***

Alice took a sip of the milkshake the waitress had just placed in front of her. 

'So fucking good' she said and nodded for Mickey to try his. He took a sip and couldn’t disagree, it was fucking delicious.

‘So what do you want to talk about?’ she said leaning back in her chair. 

‘I never said I wanted to talk.’ Mickey shook his head and rubbed his hand across his face. He for some reason wanted to speak but didn’t know where to start.

‘Sure.’ She said sarcastically and took another sip of her drink not taking her eyes from Mickey. 

‘Fuck fine’ he said and Alice smiled around her straw. ‘But I don’t want to do it here.’ 

‘You don’t like the diner?’ 

‘No. I just don’t want to talk about this shit where any random fucker might hear.’ Mickey whispered. 

‘Fine. You like pizza?’ She said seemingly for no reason. 

‘What the fuck has that got to do with anything.’ Mickey aid perplexed by this girl. 

‘I’ll get pizza tonight and we can talk at mine.’ She said and Mickey felt like he should say no. He did not talk. Certainly not about this. But he really had no idea what to do and maybe, maybe a stranger was the right person to talk it through with. 

***

He sat on Alice’s sofa eating the pizza she had promised, she was just watching him, looking at him like she could see into his soul. He knew she could tell he was uncomfortable in the silence and felt like he needed to fill it. But he could also tell she was perfectly happy to just sit there until he spoke first. 

‘How the fuck do you do that?’ He said. 

‘What?’

‘Make me want to fucking… talk about my feelings or some shit.’ He said. 

She just shrugged and smiled. 

‘What you said. About like. Ian.’ Mickey blurted out as discreetly as possible. 

‘What did I say?’ Alice furrowed her brows pretending like she didn’t remember exactly what Mickey was fucking getting at. 

‘Fuck. You know about the way I was looking at him.’ He snapped, not wanting t play this game. 

‘You were watching his scene right?’ She said. 

‘Come the fuck on. Don’t be a bitch.’

‘That’s what you said though.’ Alice said feigning ignorance. 

Mickey stood up. No fucking way was he doing this. 

‘Oh come on. Sit the fuck down. I’m messing with you.’ She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to her on the sofa. Keeping her hand on his shoulder and sitting close. She clearly had no sense of personal space. ‘So you like him? She finished. 

‘No’ Mickey said and he knew it was a lie. 

‘No?’ 

‘I just. I’m not fucking gay.’ He said, to himself more than anyone. 

‘You’re not?’ She said completely unfazed. 

‘No’

‘Right. But?’ she carried on as if she knew there was more to come.

‘I didn’t say but.’

‘No. But there is a but.’ She said and carried on looking into his eyes. So much so it was starting to freak him out. Like she could read his mind or some shit. 

‘Fuck. I don’t know what the fuck I mean.’ Mickey said rubbing his hands over his face. 

‘You want to hit that.’ She said and it wasn’t a question. Mickey just stared at her. ‘So that’s a yes.’ She carried on. 

‘I don’t… I don’t fucking know.’ 

‘You’ve fucked guys before but this time you feel something more.’ She said nodding her head like she was getting some reading off of him. 

‘Huh?’ 

‘I mean. You don’t seem all that bothered about the fact that you clearly want to fuck him. Which, by the way you are with him, the way you look at him, the way you talk to him basically everything you do makes it very clear, to me at least, you want to. So I figured its something you have done before. Then from that I figured what is different this time is that you have more feelings than that.’ She said without a care, like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. 

‘What the fuck even are you?’ Is all Mickey could say. 

‘Am I right?’ 

‘No’ Mickey said even though she was. 

‘No?’ 

‘Stop just repeating everything I say.’ Is all he could think of as a come back. 

‘Gimme some answers then’ she said shaking her head. 

‘Fine. Maybe it crossed my mind that he’d be a good fuck.’ Mickey admitted. 

‘Right’

‘But I’m not fucking gay.’ He repeated just for clarity. He didn’t want her getting the wrong idea here; he just didn’t know how to moved past this. 

‘Who the fuck cares if you are?’ She said. 

‘I’m not.’ 

‘Fine. So what’s the problem? You know he’s gay right.’ 

‘Yes I know.’

‘So again. The problem?’ She said. 

‘We work together. It would fuck shit up. Plus he’s my you know’ Mickey trailed off. 

‘Your what?’ 

‘He’s my friend.’ He said finally. 

‘So then don’t fuck him.’ She said and Mickey wanted to walk away again. The point was is that he couldn’t help but want to fuck him. 

‘Fine.’ He said knowing this was a dead end. Clearly. 

‘Great. That’s sorted then.’ She got up and lifted the pizza box. ‘You done?’ she asked and Mickey nodded before she took it to put the left overs in the fridge. 

‘For fuck sake.’

‘What?’ she said tilting her head. 

‘Fine.’ He said knowing she had fucking won. 

‘Fine?’ 

‘Seriously you got to stop doing that shit.’ Mickey spat and she smirked and raised her eyebrows for an answer. ‘Fine. Maybe. Maybe there are weird feelings or some shit.’ 

‘You like him.’ It wasn’t a question and Mickey couldn’t help but appreciate the way she just got straight to the point. Understanding better than he did what he was getting at. 

‘I think I do. Yeah.’ Mickey said after a few moments and didn’t look up. Knowing that now he had said it out loud there was no going back. 

‘Well; now you’ve finally admitted that. You might have a shot at doing something about all of this.’ she said sitting down and pulling out a deck of cards. ‘You play poker?’ she said and Mickey could only smile. 

They didn’t talk about Ian again that night, Alice picking up rather quickly how much Mickey had given her that night and how it was probably enough for one day. 

***

After that Mickey saw Alice almost as much as he did Ian. Sometimes they spoke about Ian, she told him he had to fuck him an deal with the consequences or accept that he cant have him and try to get over it. Sometimes they spoke about the other guys he slept with, she had a way of pulling stuff out of him. Sometimes they just played cards and sat in silence, only speaking when the game required. 

It was a few days later that the moment that would change everything came. They were stood outside the front of Mickey’s hotel finishing a smoke when Alice just blurted out. 

‘You ever feel about a girl the way you do about him?’ 

‘What?’ Mickey said. 

‘You ever have these feeling for a girl?’ She said and Mickey didn’t even need to think, he knew he never felt about anyone like this before. He just shook his head. 

‘And who do you like sleeping with more. Guys or girls?’ 

‘Guys are less complicated.’ Mickey admitted. 

‘But you like it with girls?’ She probed, raising an eyebrow. 

‘I don’t care.’ 

‘Do you care about it when it’s a guy?’ Alice said 

Mickey was going to give the same answer but he stumbled on it for a moment. Alice had gone down this road a number of times over the past few days giving Mickey a lot to think about. 

‘You ever wonder that maybe you never felt this way about a girl before because you’re not attracted to them. And that because you only had quick fucks with guys that you never had a chance to get to know any of them before, so you never really could see if you liked them?’ Alice said and stubbed out her cigarette. 

Mickey felt his heart fall into his stomach. He thought back to an ex girlfriend he had when he was fifteen and the way she used to sit on his lap and run her hands through his hair. He hated it. He always just wanted to push her off. But kept it up as a show for his dad and brothers. 

Then he replaced the memory with Ian, had Ian smiling down at him, running his hands in his hair and kissing his neck. Suddenly Mickey felt a surge of warmth inside of him. He knew then and there that he had shared similar moments with Ian and that he had never wanted them to stop. Fuck. Was Mickey. Oh fuck. He was so gay. Totally and completely gay. 

Suddenly it was like everything made sense. Lots of little things he had never even noticed before were clicking into place. The fact that he liked the feeling of strong hands on his hips, the way he had always watched guys working out and appreciated their muscles. It hit him like a truck; how could he have been so stupid. He didn’t fuck guys because they were less complicated than girls; he did it because he fucking wanted to. And clearly always had wanted to. 

Alice just looked at him and smiled. ‘Thought so.’ She said and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek rubbing her thumb on his face as she smiled once more at him. Fuck she reminded him of Mandy so much. That’s probably the only reason he let her have these moments of affection. And maybe he didn’t mind it. ‘Call me later.’ She said and then she was off. Leaving Mickey not knowing what the fuck any of this meant. 

***

Mickey looked down at the indiscreet piece of material covering his dick ‘Shit. This feels fucking weird.’ he said

‘Um, does yours. You know. Cover everything?’ Ian said panicking.

‘Well it leaves little to the imagination.’ Mickey shouted over his shoulder.

‘I think. I think my dick might be too big.’ Ian carried on.

‘Come the fuck on Red you’re obviously not doing it right.’ Mickey said scoffing loudly. He wanted this over with.

Alice finally burst out laughing. ‘I’m so sorry. I’ll compose myself. You need help Ian?’

‘You fucking serious right now?’ Mickey spat. His pants now zipped back up. He really wished Ian would put that part of his body away; Mickey was struggling not to think about the things he wanted Ian to do with it.

‘Oh my God’ He heard Alice say and saw the look of shock on her face ‘um, just wait here. I’ll have to go and get a erm… bigger one.’ She laughed and left the room again, giving Mickey a sly wink on the way out. He knew Alice was probably loving this.

‘Is she fucking serious right now?’ Mickey said looking at Ian’s now clothed crotch. He couldn’t help himself but tried to pass it off as funny.

‘I mean. I guess I always knew mine was bigger than average’ Ian said and all Mickey could do was let the blush creep up his face. ‘Awww. Mick. You embarrassed?’

‘What, fuck no.’ Mickey tried to play it cool but knew he was failing miserably. Fuck. This was so fucking Gay. If he had any doubt before it was quite obviously confirmed now. Mickey Milkovich, the cock-loving fag!

‘You are.’ Ian said poking Mickey in the side causing him to laugh involuntarily.

‘Fuck off donkey dick.’ Mickey said pushing Ian and laughing. He couldn’t help himself. Maybe he didn’t mind that Ian knew Mickey was embarrassed by this whole thing. Maybe he didn’t even care if Ian knew why.

***

‘Well, that was no where near as bad as I thought’ Mickey said as he and Ian walked back to the dressing room after filming the dreaded scene. He had worried that it would be too much for him, but actually there were too many people around for it to seem like he was really doing anything with Ian. Though now they were away from the lenses he couldn’t help but enjoy the taste of Ian’s skin still on his tongue. And the words ‘Fuck me Donny’ still rang in his mind.

‘It was kind of fun’ Ian said. And Mickey couldn’t help but agree.

‘Oh yeah?’ Mickey said smirking and Ian just pushed his shoulder and told him to ‘fuck off.’ Mickey was in full blown flirting mode now and he honestly really didn’t care.

***

The rest of the week had gone by quickly and was almost over. Mickey had let himself really relax around Ian. He wasn’t going to say anything, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy their time together. They were laid out on the sofa and Mickey could practically hear Ian’s brain wizzing. It was one of the things he liked about their friendship, they new each other so well.

‘Spit it out.’ Mickey finally said.

‘What?’

‘Whatever is going round and round in that head of yours.’ Mickey continued.

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Come on. Don’t act like it aint obvious when you are thinking so much your head might explode. You get this look on your face.’ Mickey looked to Ian who was pulling his adorable fucking puppy face.

‘Fine.’

‘Knew it.’ Mickey said, smirking at Ian.

‘Shut up.’ Ian said kicking Mickey who just grabbed his foot and tickled it. He was so past caring about being obvious. ‘Come on. You want me to tell you or not?’ Ian said and Mickey released his foot.

‘Sorry.’

‘This weird for you?’ Ian said.

‘Eating pizza?’ Mickey joked.

‘Fuck off. No. I mean. Being this close to me?’ Ian said and Mickey knew what was coming.

‘No. You’re my friend.’ Mickey heard the words resonate in his head. Friend. He guessed that’s all they were right now. Even if he wanted more.

‘I know, but, like, I’m gay.’ Ian said.

‘So you keep telling me.’ Is all Mickey could think to say. But wanting to say, don’t worry, turns out I am too.

‘Come on Mick.’ Ian shuffled awkwardly in his seat, ‘You know. You sure you aint worried or anything.’

‘About what?’ Mickey stiffened a little.

‘I don’t know. What other people might think?’ Ian said and Mickey knew the answer was yes. But not for the reasons Ian thought.

‘Why. You got a crush on me or something Red?’ Mickey said smirking. He so wanted the answer to be yes.

‘Can you be serious for one fucking second. I mean you know. I just. I never thought you would be so comfortable like this. With someone like me.’ Mickey couldn’t believe it himself.

‘Someone like you? What this shit contagious?’ Mickey said. Trying to lighten the mood. He was feeling like he should just fucking tell Ian.

‘No it’s just.’ Ian started and Mickey felt a surge of pain at the look on Ian’s face. Why couldn’t he just be honest? Instead he went with defensive like he always fucking did.

‘Fuck sake Ian. I’m not some fucking homophobic prick. Clearly.’ Mickey said motioning between the two of them.

‘I know. I just.’

‘Look. Can you stop making everything so weird all the time by over thinking it.’ Mickey was ready for the conversation to be over. Clearly he wasn’t going to say anything. And the more he thought about it the more he realised he wasn’t ready to say anything. He still wasnt sure if going there with the guy was a good idea. Most of his head told him it was not. 

‘I just. I don’t want you to ever be uncomfortable’ Ian said.

‘Well. I’m not.’ Mickey said and locked eyes with Ian.

‘Good.’ Is all Ian said.

Mickey continued to stare at him. Maybe he could explain how much he liked this to Ian just through his mind. Maybe he would never have to admit the truth if he just showed it in his eyes. But it was no use. Ian just seemed to relax slightly and not receive the message of his… what was it… super fucking gay crush 

‘Let’s watch a fucking movie or something’ Mickey said finally turning away from Ian and finding Netflix on the Xbox.

***

Mickey left the bar and lit a cigarette. Alice was still inside having a great time but he just wasn’t in the mood. He thought that maybe he should look after her. But then again, that girl could seriously take care of herself. God she reminded him of Mandy. He would never admit it but he knew he was kind of drawn to her because he missed his sister. He found a reason to text her most days, she was doing great at college and that’s all he needed to know. All he really cared about.

He grabbed some beers on the way home, even though he was already on his way to drunk. He hoped Ian would be home from shooting by now. He knew that’s what he was craving. Ian.

When he reached Ian’s hotel room he knocked five times before going to his own room and using the adjoining door. He heard the shower going so just sat himself on the sofa and opened a can.

Ian walked out of the bathroom completely naked whistling to him self and Mickey felt his heart in his throat.

‘Christ Gallagher.’ Mickey said covering his eyes ‘you ever where any fucking clothes?’ Mickey, didn’t really see anything. He knew that was a good thing becaus what he had seen made him want to jump forward and run his tongue all over. 

Ian just laughed as replied ‘do you ever fucking knock?’ he pulled on some sweats and a hoodie he left unzipped joining Mickey on the sofa. Mickey just found it even more attractive that Ian didn’t give a shit. He clearly knew his body was something to show off.

‘Fuck you. I knocked.’ Mickey threw Ian a beer ‘you were in the shower forever. What were you doing? Jerking off?’

Ian only laughed at that and opened his can.

‘Fucking hell. Too much information man.’ Mickey said and took a sip of his own beer. It was too much information, now all Mickey could thing about was Ian’s moans and his soft skin and his… stop. He told himself. Man, now that he had realised just how much he was into dick it was like it had taken over his whole fucking brain.

‘Where you been anyway?’ Ian started.

‘Bar with some cast and crew.’

‘Alice there?’ Ian said looking away.

‘Yeah.’ Mickey said raising an eyebrow, why the hell was he asking about Alice? Had she said something to him?

‘Cool.’

Mickey shook his head and carried on, ‘any way it was shit so I came back here’

‘To annoy me instead?’ Ian smirked.

‘If you want I can take the beer and this’ Mickey pulled out a bag of joints from his pocket to show Ian ‘back to my room alone?’

‘I take it back. You can stay’ Ian smiled. And although Mickey was willing to leave to prove a point he was glad to get to stay.

**

A few hours passed and most of the beer along with several of the joints had disappeared and both boys were feeling the effects. They had spent the last few hours chatting about everything and nothing and Mickey could tell that Ian was pretty drunk with how much he was laughing.

‘You’re so funny Mickey'. Ian said resting his head on Mickey's shoulder as he sat next to him on the sofa. Every touch made Mickey feel like he was burning, but in the best way.

‘You’re so fucking trashed Gallagher.’ He said, trying to hold the nerves in his voice, but too drunk to really do much about it.

‘Well. You’re my best friend.’ Ian hiccoughed

Mickey chuckled. ‘Yeah yeah.’ He kind of like drunk Ian.

‘No.’ Ian sat up ‘Mick. I’m serious.’ Ian said and Mickey noticed the little line between his brows that appeared. Mickey just shook his head.

‘Fine’ Ian said pouting and moving away from him.

‘What the fuck Ian?’

‘I just. I mean it Mick. I have never had a friend like you. Sorry for saying it.’ Ian said quietly.

‘Ian.’ Mickey said turning to him realising that Ian just needed to hear that Mickey was his friend. He knew he didn’t give too much away and that must be hard for Ian who was an open fucking book. ‘You are so dramatic.’ Mickey said and he smiled. Ian couldn’t help but smile back.

‘So. You are.’

‘What?’

‘My best friend.’ Mickeys face dropped at the words. He wanted so much more than to just be Ian’s friend. But how could he do anything now? There was never a right time. And maybe Ian would feel like he had been lied to. Like Mickey had been abusing the situation. Maybe he just had to fucking do something!

Mickey moved himself so close to Ian that their faces were almost touching. Mickey looked into Ian’s eyes terrified by what he was doing and scared to actually go through with it.

‘Are you really this fucking blind man?’ Mickey said knowing that now these words had been said there was no going back. Mickey’s eyes flicked down to Ian’s mouth and then he bit his lip. He was going to do this. Whatever the fuck happened, he had to do this.

Mickey edged his face forward slightly when a shrill sound rung out and Mickey jumped back. There was spilt second where they looked at each other both trying to take in what had just happened. Then the shrill sound came again. Mickey picked his phone up off the table.

‘Fuck.’ He muttered before answering. ‘Hello’

‘wherethefuckdidyougoicant’

'Wait. Slow down' He said.

‘I want to go home.’ Alice said a bit more coherently and Mickey could hear the thumping of the music in the back ground.’

'Where are you?'

‘Still at the bar. Will you come get me?’

‘Yeah that’s fine. I’ll be there.’ He said and cut the call looking back to Ian who hadn’t moved an inch. ‘I have to go.’ He said standing up and walking towards the door. He had to get Alice and was kind of glad that he hadn’t gone through with what was just about to happen. He suddenly felt jittery and needed to get out of there. Like he was suffocating.

As he walked towards the door he heard Ian speak.

‘Mick?’ Is all Ian said and he looked confused and hurt. A face Mickey was not ready to see yet.  
Mickey gave him one last look and then Mickey was out the door.

***

He woke up at the sound of the toilet flushing and sat up as Alice came back into the room.

‘Did I wake you?’ she said as she pulled on the first thing she could find on the floor.

‘Yes. And that’s my shirt.’ Mickey replied rubbing his eyes.

Alice sat at the end of the bed. ‘Get over yourself’

‘You look like shit’ Mickey shot her a smile.

‘I feel like it. Sorry about last night.’

‘Whatever. Try not to drink the whole fucking bar next time.’ Mickey said.

Alice laughed but stopped quickly. ‘Ow. Don’t make me laugh. It hurts my head.’

‘Good.’ Mickey got up from the bed and tried to make his way to the sofa but Alice grabbed his hand.

‘So. Did you tell him?’ Alice held Mickey’s hand and he looked down at her.

‘No.’

‘No?’

‘That’s what I fucking said.’

‘Why didn’t you tell him?’

‘Because I’m a coward?’

‘Don’t say that’ she pulled Mickey closer and sat him next to her on the end of the bed. ‘You’re not a coward. Hear me?’ Alice punched him ‘Hear me?’

‘Ouch. Yes. Fine.’ Mickey put his arm around her. ‘I almost kissed him last night.’

‘Almost?’

‘You called.’

‘Shit sorry.’

‘No. It might be for the best. We were both shitfaced and he kept going on and on about us being best friends. He’s right. He’s my best friend’

‘How is that a bad thing?’

‘I don’t want it to change anything. Between me and him.’

‘It might.’ Alice said and Mickey sighed, ‘Hey. None of that,’ she said sternly and straddled Mickey’s lap. ‘it will be so fucking worth it. Trust me’

Mickey shook his head ‘what if?’

‘Mickey!’ she took his face in her hands to make him look at her, ‘we have been over and over this. There is no way on this planet he doesn’t feel the same as you. The way he looks at you man. Just fucking tell him. Or fucking, fuck him I don’t know.’

Mickey laughed and put his hands on her waist and looked down before whispering ‘thanks.’ But he looked up confused when she climbed off of him.

He turned round and standing there at that fucking adjoining door that had plagued him every night since he got there, that had tempted him so many times to just walk through and fucking kiss the guy next door, was Ian himself.

‘Ian?’ Mickey said, not knowing how to explain the situation Ian must have just caught him in.

‘Fuck. Sorry’ Ian said and he looked away from Mickey.

‘I should probably’ Alice started to say before picking up her shoes.

‘No. Don’t’ Ian said and to Mickey’s surprise a smile appeared on his face. ‘I’ll er. Leave you guys to it.’ He said with a wink that confirmed Mickey’s fears; he thought something was going on between him and Alice. Ian turned around and left.

‘Fuck.’ Mickey said and fell backwards on the bed. ‘What the hell do I do now?’

‘Stop being a pussy.’ Alice pulled Mickey to a seated position ‘and go fucking talk to him.’ She crossed her arms and looked at him.

Mickey grabbed his wallet and pulled out a twenty. ‘For a cab.’ He ruffled her hair and she punched him in the arm before he placed his hand on the door handle.

‘Just tell him’ Alice said and Mickey took a deep breath….


	5. Fucking Producers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey go on a date. It's just a shame it's not with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys. Thanks so much for all the support so far. 
> 
> I just want to say that I write fan fiction purely for enjoyment. My day job is creating stories and its so freeing to come home and have no rules and to just write what pours out of me. I know the rule with writing is to make sure every moment serves a function, But with this kind of writing we sometimes just want the fluff. To see them just be together. The story is going to pick up over the next few chapters but I'm sure those of you who know my writing by now, big major plot twists and turns are not at the top of my priority list. There are some really amazing writers on here who provide that and I am happy to leave them to be in charge of those kinds of stories. with me you get fluff, angst, pining and a happy ending. 
> 
> I Love this fandom and love reading all of the amazing work on here.

Ian let the pain wash over him for a few seconds before catching a glimpse of himself in the closet mirror. He laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. What the hell was he doing? What had he been thinking? He was going to potentially ruin one of the most stable relationships of his life because of what? Some stupid idea that Mickey was into him? Mickey wasn’t even fucking gay.   


He stood up and breathed deep letting another chuckle escape. Suddenly a wave of relief washed over him. He had needed to see what he had just seen. To knock him back to fucking reality. What the hell had he been about to say anyway? 

  

He turned back to face the door just as he saw it gently open. He swallowed and braced himself. Mickey eased himself from behind the door not looking up at Ian and closed it before leaning against it. 

  

‘Sorry’ Mickey pretty much whispered and Ian knew he needed to move them past this quickly. 

  

‘Nah man. I’m sorry I shouldn’t barge in on you like that’ Ian said trying to sound his chipper self. 

  

‘I got to tell you something’ Mickey said doing his typical nervous tick of running his thumb across his bottom lip. 

  

Ian really didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t need to know the details of Mickey’s relationship with Alice. 

  

‘It’s cool.’ Ian said trying to hide any of the sadness that was left in his voice. ‘I like Alice. I think you two are great together’ Ian said trying to pretend he was even the slightest bit cool with this situation. 

  

Mickey finally looked up to meet Ian’s eyes. What the fuck? Why was Ian being so casual? When Mickey first heard him speak he thought he heard a twinge of sadness in Ian’s voice. Maybe that was just wishful thinking. Mickey started to doubt this was a good idea. He did not want to fuck things up with Ian. Plus, he wasn’t even sure want he wanted or what he wanted to say. This was so fucked up.   

  

‘Me and Alice?’ Mickey said hoping to get some acknowledgement that Ian wasn’t as Ok with this as he seemed. What about last night Mickey thought to himself. What the fuck did Ian think had happened? He almost fucking kissed him? Was Ian too drunk to notice? Had he totally missed his fucking chance? Fuck. 

  

‘Yeah. She’s hot. And nice. And I can tell you like her.’ Ian said starting to pull on some clothes and giving Mickey a wink. ‘We should double.’ Ian said and Mickey didn’t move from where he was standing. 

  

Ian didn’t know why he had let the words slip from his mouth. But he felt the façade slipping and knew he had to cover up his longing for Mickey somehow. He really knew how to put his huge fucking feet in his even bigger mouth. He watched as Mickey’s eyebrows pulled up into his hairline. Ian needed to improvise and quick. 

  

‘Double?’ 

  

‘Yeah. You know. You and Alice. Me and’ Ian just said the first thing that came to his head ‘Richie.’ Fuck. Why did he have to go there? 

  

‘Richie? As in the producer Richie?’ 

  

‘Yeah’ Ian said nonchalantly but turned to pull on his shirt so Mickey couldn’t see his reddening face. 

  

‘You seeing him?’ 

  

‘Sort of. On and off since before the summer.’ Ian said and it wasn’t technically a lie. He and Richie had hooked up a few times, but Ian had been over that since he started hanging out with Mickey. 

  

‘The fuck? That guys like twice your age’ Mickey said. 

  

‘He’s only 30. And it just means he knows what he wants’ Ian said with a smile trying to not be embarrassed by the huge age gap. 

  

Mickey let those words sink in. That’s what Ian was looking for. Someone who knows what they want. Maybe that’s what he deserved too. Mickey knew that he wasn't that. He suddenly found the whole thing laughable. What the hell was he thinking? What was his plan; tell Ian how he felt and then what? Date him? Sleep with him once and never talk about it again? He decided then and there he had to get past this and soon. He looked up to meet Ian's expression. 

  

'Ok. Set it up.’ 

  

*** 

  

‘Please tell me again why I am doing this?’ Alice said as she walked into the restaurant with Mickey and saw Ian sat with Richie. 

  

‘It’s a fucking favour.’ 

  

‘I still don’t get why you didn’t just tell him.’ 

  

‘We are not doing this again. Just do this one fucking thing for me and we can sort it out later.’ Mickey said looking over to see Ian who was laughing at something Richie had said. Alice saw the look of hurt in his eyes so just nodded her head and walked with him the table.   

  

*** 

  

The date was going well as far as Ian could see. Well, Mickey had barely said a word or really looked up from his meal. But it wasn’t the worst night of his life. And Ian would never admit it out loud, but he was secretly happy that Mickey seemed to have no interest in Alice what so ever. 

  

‘So. You guys officially dating then?’ Alice said with a smile plastered on her face. Mickey could see right through what she was doing. But he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction. 

  

‘Well. This would technically be the first date’ Richie said giving Ian a wink. 

  

‘Oh. What do you mean?’ Alice said feigning ignorance. 

  

‘You know what he fucking means Alice.’ Mickey interrupted. 

  

‘We have been seeing each other a while now.’ Ian said giving Mickey a glance and then turning back to Richie. ‘So I guess we are just seeing how it goes.’ 

  

‘That’s funny. That’s the same for me and you Mick. Isn’t it?’ She said grabbing his hand and lifting her eyebrows as if to challenge him. ‘But I really think we are going places.’ 

  

Mickey glared at her but forced a smile. 

  

‘Really?’ Ian said dropping his fork. 

  

‘Oh definitely’ Alice said and Mickey looked up to see Ian looking at him, his eyebrows knotted together. What the fuck was his problem? 

  

‘Well things are going really well between me and Richie too’ Ian said putting his arm behind Richie and smiling. Richie smiled so bright, pleased to hear the praise. 

  

*** 

  

‘The fuck was that shit at the restaurant?’ Mickey said to Alice as they sat at the bar making the most out of having a place they could legally drink. Ian was elsewhere schmoozing with Richie and the rest of the crew. 

  

‘I was doing what you asked’ Alice said smirking. 

  

‘Fuck off. I didn’t ask you to tell the guy we were basically fucking married or some shit’ Mickey said downing his drink and Alice just smiled. 

  

Mickey heard Ian’s familiar laugh and turned to see him with a group of the producers. He watched on, the pained face from earlier on his face. He turned back to the bar and ordered another drink. 

  

‘I did it on purpose’ Alice finally said. 

  

‘What are you talking about?’ 

  

‘The stuff with Ian. I just wanted to make sure of something.’ She finished and took a sip of her own drink. 

  

Mickey just stared at her. ‘You gonna tell me what or just sit there?’ 

  

‘I was just checking he definitely likes you.’ 

  

‘Who?’ 

  

‘Ian obviously’ 

  

‘What are you talking about?’ Mickey said shaking his head.

  

‘Well, he was staring at you longingly most of the night, he barely looked twice at his actual date and he almost pissed his pants when I started talking about us.’ 

  

‘You were just seeing what you wanted to see.’ 

  

‘No. I see what no one else does. It’s my thing.’ She said taking a sip of her drink. 

  

Mickey just stared at Alice. He opened his mouth to say something back but came up with nothing. He just shook his head and scoffed instead. 

  

‘Just trust me.’ She said and Mickey looked over at Ian again. What was he supposed to do now? He had thought maybe Ian could like him back, especially after the nigh with the kiss. But he was with Richie right. Didn’t seem to care at all about the fact Mickey was ‘dating’ Alice. The thought that there was even a chance Ian might like him back was going to make it a hell of a lot harder to get over this crush. 

  

Mickey had kept drinking at the bar and was outside trying to light a cigarette but failing in his drunken state when Alice joined him. 

  

‘Wow, you’re handling this really well.’ Alice said and held Mickey up. 

  

‘Shut up.’ Mickey said and Alice put a hand on his shoulder. ‘The fuck am I supposed to do?’ 

  

‘Tell him.’ She said and brought him closer to her. He looked up. 

  

‘I can’t risk it’ 

  

‘You won’t be risking anything.’  

  

‘He doesn’t want someone like me.’ Mickey said.

  

‘What’s that? Kind. Interesting’ Alice took Mickey’s face in both hands and made him look at her. ‘You’re extremely hot too’ 

  

‘You hitting on me Alice?’ Mickey said through a huge grin. 

  

‘I can happily say I am not’ 

  

‘Would be a lot easier though huh’ he said brushing a hair out of her face. 

  

‘Who likes easy?’ She said and pulled her and Mickey’s foreheads together. ‘Let’s get your drunken ass home shall we?’ She said and Mickey just laughed. 

  

Ian looked around the bar for Mickey hoping he hadn’t missed him so they could walk home together. He felt like they hadn’t seen each other properly for a long time and just wanted things to be like how they were before. 

  

He stepped outside to the smoking area and found him, but it was not at all what he wanted to find. Mickey was laughing in the corner with Alice, her hands on his face his on her waist, their faces too close together. He felt his heart splinter again. 

  

‘Want to come back to mine?’ Richie said coming up behind Ian. 

  

Ian turned and faced the man behind him. He took a deep breath knowing he had to get rid on any thoughts of Mickey and leaned in to kiss Richie. 

  

‘Sure’, Ian said and headed back inside without a glance back. 

  

*** 

  

Mickey was lying in his bed thinking about Ian. He wasn’t in his room when Mickey had tried to find him earlier. They had barely spoken since the double date a few days ago and Mickey had the strange feeling Ian was avoiding him. 

  

He jumped slightly when he heard banging in Ian’s room. He sat up a little and listened. 

  

‘You’re so fucking hot’ he heard Richie’s voice and his stomach turned over. No way. No way was he listening to Ian have sex. ‘I want you to fuck me so hard’ he heard Richie say and the sound of sloppy kissing. He grabbed one of the 10 pillows that was on the bed and did what he could to cover his ears. 

  

The other side of the door Ian was being pinned against the wall, Richie going at his neck. Ian looked over to see the adjoining door and thought of Mickey. 

It suddenly felt like Richie’s kisses were poisonous and he wanted him off of him as quickly as possible. Ian pushed Richie away from him. 

  

‘Not tonight. I really don’t feel good.’ Ian said and Richie laughed. 

  

‘Come on Ian. You’re giving me blue balls.’ 

  

Ian smiled ‘Ok’ he said and went back in to kiss Richie before pulling away quickly and pretending to dry heave. 

 

‘Oh my god!’ Richie shouted in disgust. 

 

‘I think I’m gonna be sick.’ Ian said running to the bathroom and locking the door. 

 

‘Are you Ok?’ Richie said through the bathroom door and Ian made a few more fake puking sounds. 

 

‘Yeah. I’m just embarrassed. I’ll call you later ok?’ He said and he heard Richie shuffle around before agreeing.  

 

He waited to hear the hotel door shut before sitting back against the bathroom wall and sighing. What the fuck was he doing? One thing he knew was that Mickey was in the next room and he really just wanted to see him.   

 

Ian walked into the room and found Mickey in his bed, a pillow cover his head.  

 

'Mick?' He said but got no answer 'Mickey' he tried again but still nothing. 'For god sake Mickey!' he yelled and burst out laughing when Mickey almost jumped out of his skin.  

 

'What the fuck?'  

 

'What are you doing? Trying to suffocate yourself?' Ian chuckled.

 

'No. I was trying to drown out the noise of your loud ass.' Mickey said and Ian reddened.  

 

'Oh sorry about that. He's gone now' Ian said laying down next to Mickey on his bed. They had done this a million times before on the nights they stayed up late goofing around. It just felt normal now, like the most natural thing in the world.

 

'Everything ok?' Mickey said.

 

'Yeah. Just tired and stuff. Not in the mood.'  

 

'Ok.' Mickey said relaxing and enjoying the smell of Ian next to him. He always felt so comforted having Ian in his bed.  

 

'Can I stay here?'  

 

'Sure.' Mickey said pulling back the covers. 'You sure you’re ok?'  

 

'Yeah.' Ian said removing his pants before jumping back into the bed. 'Just don’t feel like sleeping alone.' 

  

'Isn’t that what Richie is for?'  

 

'You'd think.' Ian said and was relieved Mickey didn’t say anything. They both just laid in silence together enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies, both wanting to reach out and touch the other but not doing so. They both easily drifted off to sleep.   

  

Ian woke up and feeling incredibly rested and stretched a little, he felt a movement next to him and turned to see Mickey gently waking too. He hummed, hopefully not too loud, when he remembered falling asleep in Mickey’s bed and relished at how nice it felt waking up next to him.

He felt a tingle in his whole body and then stiffened when he realised that his 18 year old body had woken up the same way it did most days, with a huge erection.  

 

He turned to look at Mickey who was slowly opening his eyes, hoping that the embarrassment of having a raging hard on would go away at the sight of his best friend. But the opposite happened and he felt the last of the blood in his body flow straight to his dick.  

 

'Morning’ Mickey said in a soft, relaxed voice and Ian had to do everything he could not to lurch forward and kiss his plump lips.  

 

'I’m gonna use the bathroom' Ian said, jumping out of bed quickly, hoping he could hide his hard on.  

 

'Ok.' Mickey said rubbing his eyes.  

 

Ian made his way quickly into the bathroom and stared down at his dick hoping it would just go away. A cold shower might do it he thought. 'Yo Mick.' He shouted as calmly as he could. 'Mind if I jump in the shower while I'm here?'  

 

'Whatever man.' Mickey shouted back and Ian quickly peeled off his shirt and boxers before jumping In the shower.

 

He let the water spray down on him and it was too warm to take effect, so he reached to the temperature gage to turn it down when a thought ran through his head. He couldn't could he? How fucking weird was it to jerk off in your best friends shower? It was definitely an effective way to get rid of his current problem. The second his brain had even considered the option his dick responded. He bit his bottom lip contemplating what to do before thinking, fuck it, and reaching down to wrap his hands around himself.  

 

*** 

 

Mickey heard the shower start and sighed at the relief; he looked down at his morning wood and was glad Ian had left before noticing it. He wandered for a second how long Ian would be in there for and if it would have gone down by the time he got out. Then he started picturing Ian in his shower, right now, naked, and covered in soap. He clenched his eyes shut and felt his dick grow even harder. He looked around the room a little embarrassed about what he was considering. But he knew that he only really had one choice in this so reached down into his boxers and did what he needed to.  

 

*** 

 

Ian was doing everything he could to keep quiet as he felt himself get closer and picked up the pace of his hand. He had stopped waiting until the end of his jerk off sessions to think about Mickey a while back and just accepted that picturing the way Mickey would look on his knees was the best way to get off. He felt his orgasm build quickly and used his free hand to cover his mouth as he came onto the tiles in front of him. He panted for a moment or two before his breath finally relaxed and he chuckled to himself as he let the warm water run down his body and wash away any evidence of what he had just done.  

 

*** 

 

Mickey's hand was reaching an unnatural pace as he tried to focus on what he was doing and listen out to the sound of the shower. It didn’t take him long to reach his tipping point knowing that Ian was only a few feet away, most likely rubbing his hands over his toned, wet body. He came into his hand and was catching his breath when he heard the shower turn off.  

 

He leaned over to grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and cleaned up as quickly as he could, panicking he was going to be caught red handed. Mickey only just managed to stash the tissue when Ian came out of the bathroom. 

 

'Why do you look so happy?' Ian said smiling down and Mickey.  

 

'I'm not' Mickey said thinking that snapping would cover up the blatant high he was on.

 

'Sure.’ Ian laughed ‘I'm gonna go get dressed' Ian said crossing the floor to go to his own room. 

 

'That’s my fucking towel' Mickey said throwing a pillow at Ian.  

 

'Fine' Ian said pulling it off and throwing it at Mickey before laughing and walking butt naked into his own room.  

 

Mickey just sat in his bed shocked, the hot wet towel that smelled of Ian and that had just been around him, on his lap. He felt himself get hard again and lay back on the bed. Fuck. He needed to seriously get over this and he could only think of  one way to do that.   

 

*** 

 

Mickey pulled Dan into the dressing room and locked the door. Dan chuckled and immedietley started undoing his pants, he knew what he was there for.  

 

'Stop.' Mickey said grabbing him by the arms.  

 

'You don’t want to?'

  

'No I just want to try something' Mickey said looking at Dan. He took in his features. Dan was definitely good looking. Mickey couldn’t deny that, he had never had a problem getting hard with him before and was more than happy to fuck him more than once. Something Mickey rarely did. So he must have liked the guy, maybe he could make this work, have something more with him. Figure out what the fuck was going on with him.  

 

The thought alone made Mickey shiver with fear and anxiety, but he was 18 and had never even tried giving a relationship a go.  He pulled Dan closer to him and started to kiss him. It felt good, Dan had soft, warm lips and Mickey allowed himself to get into it.  

 

Dan pulled back and looked at Mickey 'Oh.' He smiled and went back in for another kiss.

 

Mickey sped things up and tried not to flinch when Dan started to run his hands gently over Mickey's body. He let it happen and before he knew it he was imagining what it would be like if this was Ian, if these were Ian's hands on him and he felt his skin tingle all over. Dan let out a small moan and it went straight to Mickey's dick.  

 

He let himself fall back onto the sofa and Dan straddled him and returned to kissing. Things heated up pretty quickly and shirts and pants were removed swiftly. Mickey was still in his Ian haze as Dan started attacking his neck with kisses.  

 

'Fuck me.' Dan whispered in his ear and Mickey was instantly brought out of his trance. He opened his eyes to see brown hair rather than red and olive skin rather than pale with freckles. He remembered the way he felt when those words came out of Ian's mouth a few weeks ago, this wasn’t the same. He needed to stop.  He pushed Dan off his neck and he fell to the floor.  

 

'What the fuck Mickey?’ Dan said sitting up and rubbing his head.  

 

'Sorry. I just. I just can't' Mickey said pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.  

 

'You know what. I'm so fucking sick of this shit.' Dan said standing up and pulling on his close.

  

'Look I’m sorry ok.'

 

'I've dealt with far too many closet cases in my time. Come find me when you know what the fuck you are doing Mickey.' Dan stormed out of the room still pulling on his sweater.  

 

Mickey sat for a second before reaching into his pants pocket and getting his phone. He quickly sent a text 'I need to see you'  

 

Mickey stood outside the studio pacing back and forth until he heard the door open and turned to see Alice coming out.  

 

'What’s the matter?' She said rubbing at his shoulder.  

 

'I fucked up. There is something wrong with me. 

 

'What happened?'

  

'You know Dan?' 

 

'Yeah?'  

 

'Well we’ve been hooking up.'  He said so quickly Alice barely caught it.

 

'Right?' 

 

'So I was thinking about what you said. You about me liking guys. Like properly liking guys'  

 

'Ok' Alice said still rubbing at Mickey’s shoulder.

 

'So I thought maybe. Maybe I could give things a go with him you know. Try and figure shit out.'  

 

'And it didn’t work out?'  

 

'No. Couldn’t get Ian out my head' 

 

'ahhh.'  Alice said smiling.

 

'Yeah.'  

 

'Do you see now that you have to tell him Mickey?'  

 

'No way. He doesn’t need some stupid fucking guy who isn't even sure if he likes dudes or not.' 

 

'What does that have to do with anything.'  Alice said shaking her head.

 

'It has everything to do with it.'  

 

'Only if you let it. So what if you like girls and guys or just guys or you switch between the two. All that matters is you know you like Ian. So who the fuck cares.'  She said. Mickey looked up to see Alice looking at him, that calm collected look on her face she always had. 'stop worrying about putting yourself in a box and being all figured out like everyone else seems to be, cause trust me, none of us really know what we are doing. And just tell Ian the truth.' She finished.

 

'What the fuck do I say to him?' 

 

'I don’t know Mickey. Just take some time. You’ll know him better than I do. You’ll figure it out'  

 

*** 

 

‘Breakfast’ Mickey said wheeling the tray into to Ian’s room who was still half asleep in bed. 

 

‘It’s so early.’ Ian said sitting up and Mickey couldn’t help but smile at the red mess of hair on his head. 

 

‘I come baring gifts’ Mickey said sitting on the edge of the bed and throwing a thick manila envelope at Ian. 

 

‘Oh shit. This the new script?’ 

  

‘Yep.’ Mickey said taking a bite of his pancake. ‘Thought we should read it.’ 

  

‘Ok. Sounds good. Gonna shower first’ Ian said jumping out of bed and Mickey took a moment to appreciate his body before turning his eyes back to his script. 

  

Ian watched Mickey as he sat back on the bed and thought that he looked kind of nice there. It took everything in Ian’s body to stop himself from jumping back on his bed and on top of Mickey. 

  

He showered as quickly as possible and came back into the room to find Mickey sat on the sofa with a cup of coffee, the script thrown down on the table half way open, he looked up at Ian. 

  

‘How’s it so far?’ Ian said rubbing a towel through his hair. Mickey just picked up the script and handed it to Ian. Ian took it looking at Mickey suspiciously and looked down at the script. 

  

**_Joe_ **

_What the hell of you afraid of?_

 

**_Donny_ **

_I’m not afraid of shit._

 

**_Joe_ **

_No? Then stop hiding._

 

**_Donny_ **

_I’m not fucking hiding._

 

**_Joe_ **

_Oh whatever. You won’t even kiss me._

 

_Donny stares at Joe intently before moving across the room, grabbing his face and kissing him. Deep and passionate._

 

_He pulls back and looks into Joe’s eyes. Joe is startled and stares at Donny as if waiting for him to freak out._

 

_When he doesn’t Joe leaps forward instigating the kiss again._

**_(Explicit scene to be discussed with director)_ **

 

  

Ian looked up to find Mickey chewing on his fingernails. 

  

‘Wow. Fuck.’ Ian said 

  

‘Yeah’ 

  

‘I mean. We’ve done stuff like it before. I know it says explicit. I’m sure if we say you don’t want to do it they might rethink it’ Ian sat next to Mickey. 

  

Mickey started laughing. ‘I don’t care about that’ he pushed Ian. They won’t get us to do anything too extreme. They never do when its two guys, Patty told me.’ 

  

‘I guess. Then what’s the problem?’ 

  

‘I was more worried about the kiss.’ Mickey said.

  

‘Worried?’ 

  

‘Yeah.’ Mickey laughed again, ‘you telling me you’re not nervous about having to kiss me. What did it say’ Mickey grabbed the script from Ian’s hand. ‘Deep and passionate’ 

  

‘Hey. Fuck you. You saying I’m un-kissable?’ Ian laughed to and then they made eye contact. Mickey licked his lips. 

  

‘Did I say that?’ Mickey raised an eyebrow. 

  

‘So you think I am?’ Ian said leaning in close and licking his lips too. Mickey smiled but turned away. 

  

‘Fuck off man’ he stood up and poured himself some coffee ‘just gonna be weird kissing my best friend is all.’ 

  

Ian sat back on the sofa nodding his head. Weird he thought. Exactly the word he didn’t want to hear. 

  

*** 

  

Mickey finished buttoning up his shirt and walked back into his room to find Ian leaning in the doorway of the adjoining door. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and a plaid shirt over the top. It fit him like it was made for his body. Mickey tried to avoid taking in the way the rest of him looked in his super skinny jeans. 

  

‘You scrub up well Mick’ Ian said and Mickey just rolled his eyes pulling at the collar of his navy button down. 

  

‘Fuck off’  

  

‘I thought we could maybe leave early and grab some pizza before we head to the party.’ 

  

‘Um. Sure. Everything ok?’ Mickey said.

  

‘Yeah of course. Just, don’t want to drink on an empty stomach and I’m kind of getting tired of this hotel food.’ 

  

‘That it?’ 

  

‘Ok’ Ian said falling back on Mickey’s couch. ‘I’m kinda avoiding Richie.’ 

  

‘Why?’ 

  

‘He’s a bit. Um. Clingy.’ Ian said avoiding mickeys gaze.

  

‘Oh yeah?’ 

  

‘Yeah. Like, tonight, he has already texted me a thousand times asking what time I’ll be there and where to meet him.’ 

  

‘He’s your boyfriend.’ 

  

‘Well. I wouldn’t exactly say that.’ Ian said looking up at Mickey. ‘It just seems a bit fast too soon.’ 

  

‘Thought it was going Ok?’ 

  

‘It’s. It’s fine. I just. I kinda just wanted to hang out with you tonight.’ 

  

‘We’re hanging out now.’ Mickey said.

  

‘You know what I mean Mickey. We barely get to see each other at the moment. I miss just getting drunk and high and playing video games. Or forcing you to dance at the bar when you really don’t want to.’ 

  

‘Come on it’s not that bad, we still hang out.’ 

  

‘Not that much. And I won’t get to see you at all tonight I know it. He’ll just spend the whole night trying to discretely flirt with me so that his fucking bosses don’t find out. But still spending the whole night with me.’ Ian sighed.

  

‘Then tell him to fuck off and just come hang with me.’ 

  

‘It’s not that simple.’ 

  

‘And how’s that?’ Mickey said.

  

‘He’s sort of our boss. I don’t want to piss him off.’ 

  

‘The fuck? He tell you he’ll fire you if you don’t sleep with him?’ Mickey snapped sitting down next to Ian.

  

‘No. Of course not. But he doesn’t really have to you know. Just makes things hard.’ 

  

‘Ian. You don’t have to put up with that shit.’ 

  

‘I know I know. I’m being dramatic. Let’s just go shall we?’ 

  

*** 

  

Mickey was waiting outside the bar smoking a cigarette pretty sure he was just gonna call it a night and head back to the hotel. He lost sight of Ian pretty quickly after they got to the bar, just as Ian had said. Mickey couldn’t get it out of his head. He watched the way Riche was with Ian the whole night and wanted to punch him. He pulled Ian from person to person like a little puppy dog and Mickey could tell Ian was not enjoying himself.

  

He heard some shouting in the alley and put his head around to see Ian and Richie standing there fighting in hushed tones. 

  

‘But I don’t want to go home.’ Ian said.

  

‘You’re drunk.’ 

  

‘I’ve had like three drinks’ 

  

‘I don’t care, you’re making a fool of yourself.’ Riche spat.

  

‘What the fuck Richie?’ 

  

‘Just got the fuck home Ian’ Richie said and Ian tried to barge past him back inside the bar but Richie put an arm out. ‘I said go home.’ 

 

‘Let me past.’ 

  

‘Don’t fucking push me Ian. You fuck up in front of them and it’s your career on the line.’ 

  

‘I didn’t do anything.’ Ian said shaking his head in disbelief.

  

‘Not yet, and that’s cause I’m making sure you don’t. Now go.’ 

  

‘Fine.’ Ian said scoffing and storming down the alley back to the hotel. He didn’t even see Mickey who had edged back into the crowd of people. Mickey watched him as he rounded the corner and out of sight. 

  

Mickey threw his cigarette to the floor and returned to the alley where Richie was lighting a cigarette of his own. 

  

‘Hey Fuckhead!’ 

  

‘Excuse me?’ Richie chuckled.

  

‘I know you think you’re special or some shit but you can’t speak to him like that.’ 

  

‘I can do whatever I want kid.’ Richie turned to walk away.

  

‘Oh I’m a kid but the guy you’re fucking isn’t? You’re taking advantage of your job and you know it.’  

  

Richie still and turned slowly back to Mickey. ‘What the fuck you gonna do about it?’ 

  

‘I think the other producers would love to know you’re banging one of the cast. And one of the teenage cast at that.’ 

  

‘Oh Mickey. You think I’m that stupid. This is TV. Everyone is fucking everyone, and the people that need to know, know. Now I don’t know who the fuck you think you are?’ 

  

‘I’m his best friend’ Mickey cut in.  

  

‘Right. And that’s what this is about is it?’ Richie laughed.

  

‘The fucks that mean?’ 

  

‘You think I don’t see the way you look at him?’ 

  

‘You don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Mickey said clenching his fists.

  

‘No? You spend all your time together; you’re both young, fit.’ He looked at Mickey and smiled ‘Oh. And gay.’ 

  

‘I’m not fucking gay.’ Mickey snapped.

  

‘That’s not what Dan told me.’ Richie said raising an eyebrow.

  

‘I don’t know what your -’ 

  

‘Don’t play dumb with me Mickey’ Richie said stepping close to Mickey. Mickey didn’t even flinched and squared up to the taller guy.

  

‘What if I tell everyone that you treat him like shit, about what I just saw tonight? Ian would back me up. He’s sick of your shit.’ 

  

‘You could do that. But then I would have tell him you’ve been lying to him this whole time. That every minute spent together you were just trying to get in his pants. That his best friend couldn’t even be honest with him. I’m sure that will make him feel real good.’ 

  

‘You don’t know shit.’ Mickey shouted but knowing Richie had the upper hand here. 

  

‘Keep your mouth shut Mickey. Or I promise I’ll tell him. About Dan, about this’ He pointed between he two of them ‘stay out of this.’   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all. Updates are going to be way more frequent, the next chapter should be out tomorrow. I promise, Gallavich are getting together very soon.


	6. Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey knows it time to tell the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to cut this chapter in half. More on the way soon.

Mickey made his way back to his hotel room not knowing what to do. It wasn't like him to just back down to fuckheads like that. But when the price was hurting Ian, suddenly he found himself just walking away. What he did realise is it was time to fucking tell Ian the truth. He entered his hotel room and found Ian sat on the sofa.

 

‘Oh hey. Thought you were at the party?’ Mickey lied.

 

‘I was, but I left cause I was tired.’ Ian said wringing his hands. Mickey sat next to him.

 

After a moment Mickey spoke up. 'I know when there’s something wrong Ian.' 

 

Ian let out a sigh and put his hands over his face. 'I fucked up.' 

 

'What d’you mean?' 

 

'I tried to break things off with Richie. But it didn’t work.' 

 

'What happened?' Mickey said leaning forward to hear what Ian had to say, worrying that Ian would be able to tell just from his body language that he had seen his fight with Richie. 

 

'I said I was sick of being his dirty secret.' Ian turned to look at Mickey. 'But apparently I'm not.' 

 

'How do you mean?' Mickey asked even though he knew the answer. 

 

'People know. Well the important people know. The ones who employ me. So all this time, he was just fucking lying to me. All the sneaking around wasn't because he was worried about me, or my job. He was worried about his own fucking reputation.' 

 

'He said that?' 

 

'Yeah. He said no one in the cast would take him seriously if they knew he was dating me.' 

 

'Me and Alice know.' Mickey jumped in trying to keep his temper down.

 

'That’s what I said. But he said that he meant the people who matter' and Ian shook his head as Mickey rolled his eyes. 

 

'God. That guy is a fucking douche.' 

 

'I know. I mean what’s so hard about being honest?' Ian said looking at his hands. 'I mean really. The truth always fucking comes out anyway. Its just much easier when it doesn’t come as a fucking surprise.' 

 

Mickey's heart sank at that. Fuck. What the hell was he going to do? He had fucked this up so badly. He felt a sudden rage build up inside him. One he hadn’t felt for a long time.  

 

'He cant fucking get away with this.' Mickey said standing up and storming towards the door. But Ian grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. 

 

'Don't get yourself mixed up in this Mickey.' 

 

'I don't give a fuck anymore, someone needs to tell this guy he cant just fuck around with people and' 

 

'Mickey I can handle this.’ Ian said running slightly and Mickey’s arm who felt himself begin to calm. He abuses his power cause he knows he has it. Let me deal with this please.' 

 

Ian grabbed onto Mickeys hands and pulled him back down onto the sofa with him and the contact made him feel grounded. Ian pushed Mickey back and snuggled into him on the sofa, his head on Mickey’s chest. ‘Please can we just sit here and watch some crappy TV like always and deal with this shit later?’ 

 

Mickey ruffled Ian's hair. Scared by how quickly Ian had got him too relax and feel comfortable. ‘Fine.’

 

***

 

Ian opened his eyes and felt the pain in his whole body from sleeping on the sofa. He turned his head to see he was still sprawled out on top of Mickey. Mickey was wide awake, biting at his bottom lip. 

 

'Sorry’ Ian said sitting up and stretching slightly. But mickey just nodded his head.  'You Ok?' Ian said and Mickey let out a giant sigh. 

 

'No. Yes. I don’t fucking know.’ Mickey said and tried to sit up a little. ‘I’ve been up most of the night wandering how to tell you this.' Mickey started and Ian felt his throat go dry. He had never seen Mickey so serious before. 

 

‘You can tell me anything Mick.’

 

'You were talking about honesty and I knew I wasn’t being honest about something and just. Fuck. I didn’t mean to lie or anything I just.' 

 

'What the hell is going on Mickey?’ Ian said getting scared now.

 

'I’m not dating Alice.' Mickey blurted and stood up looking around like he was lost or something.

 

'Ok.' 

 

'Like not at all. She’s just like a sister. She’s actually really like my sister. Well less of a bitch but still fucking nosy and interfering an'

 

'Mickey. You’re rambling like a maniac. What the hell is going on?' 

 

'We are not dating. Me and Alice. We are. We’re not dating or anything like that.' 

 

'You already said that. So why did you say that you were.' Ian said trying to act like he was the most confused he had ever been. Where the hell was this going?

 

Mickey stared at Ian and he couldn't help but notice the utter fear in the dark haired boys eyes. It was like he was going to be sick or cry or tell Ian the world was ending.

 

'Come on Mickey what’s going on?' 

 

'I'm gay,' Mickey said and just stood waiting for a reaction. 

 

Ian didn't move. He didn't know how to process the words let alone think about what they meant. Before he knew it he felt the rise of something in his chest and then he was laughing. Hysterically. Like, he couldn't stop. 

 

'What the fuck?' Mickey said going red. 

 

Ian tried to calm his laughter 'You're serious?' 

 

'Yes.'  

 

'no youre not.' Ian said the laughter continuing.

 

'I am.' 

 

'But. What. No.' Ian said finally coming out of his laughing fit and instead feeling utter confusion.

 

'Um. You cant just say I’m not.' Mickey said shaking his head with an adorable scowl on his face that was almost enough to make Ian laugh again.

 

'But. You’re so.' 

 

'What?’ 

 

'I don’t know. Straight.' 

 

'Nope.' Mickey said running a thumb along his lip and looking like he was contemplating jumping out of the window.

 

'How the fuck did I not figure it out?' Ian said allowing himself to laugh again.

 

'Took me fucking long enough.' Mickey said chuckling a bit too.

 

Ian stopped laughing at that. 'You didn't know?' 

 

'No.' 

 

'You didn’t know?' Ian said trying to remember a time he didn’t know. Is that what all the glances from Mickey had been? Maybe the almost kiss that he wasn’t sure had really happened. Mickey just experimenting to figure shit out. Is that why he asked Ian so many questions about it? Fuck. Ian didn’t even want to go down that road of thought.

 

'I just said that. Look. It’s not that hard to get. Obviously once I realised it sort of all made sense. But no. I didn’t fucking know properly until recently. And then I didn’t know how to tell you and I just.' 

 

Ian felt his heart ache as he watched Mickey stand there mumbling away, a nervous wreck. So he did the only thing he could think of, the thing he wished someone had done when he had gone through this. He stood up walked across the room to Mickey and threw his arms around him. Mickey tried to struggle a first but eventually allowed it to happen and stopped jabbering away. 

 

'I’m sorry you had to do that on your own. Its not an easy thing to do.' 

 

'Well. I told Alice. Well she kind of guessed and I didn’t say no'

 

Ian pulled back and looked a Mickey smiling. 'Oh my fucking god, she was your beard.' 

 

'My what?' 

 

Ian just chuckled and pulled Mickey back into a hug. 'You have so much to learn!' 

 

'Fuck you' Mickey said pushing Ian off him and smirking to himself. 'Doesn’t mean I’m gonna where a fucking dress or anything.' 

 

'Nobody fucking asked you to.' Ian said punching Mickey in the arm and smiling, not wanting to push Mickey any further on the subject. He knew how exhausting it was to come out. 'You can talk to me about anything. You know that right?' 

 

'You’re not mad?' Mickey said and Ian was taken back by the question.

 

'Why would I be mad?' 

 

'For not telling you. You said yesterday about honesty and.' 

 

'Oh my god this is different. Its hard enough figuring out what’s going on in your own fucking head let alone try and tell other people.' 

 

Mickey just laughed. And Ian saw the sag of relief that must have left his own body when he first told people about himself.

 

'What?’ Ian said pulling at Mickey’s shirt. 

 

'I should have fucking told you man.' 

 

'You are now.' Ian smiled at him. 'don’t be afraid to talk to me. Not like I was gonna judge you. I mean. You cant get gayer than me.' 

 

'I just thought. That cause of how we are, that you would have' Mickey chewed at his lip again and Ian felt his heart sink. Did Mickey know about his huge crush on him, and didn’t tell him because he thought Ian might make a move. Ian felt almost sick with the embarrassment and wave of fucking pain and anguish. But he needed to remember that this was about Mickey not him. So he did his best to save the moment.

 

‘Mickey. Two gay guys can be friends and not get together you know.’ Ian laughed punching Mickey in the shoulder and laughing. He turned around to walk to the adjoin door and to hide any flicker of pain that he knew would be running across his face. ‘I’m gonna go get some sleep in an actual bed.’ Presuming Mickey would want some time alone after everything. ‘Night Mick.’ He said and turned o get a look at Mickey who’s brows were furrowed in the middle and biting his bottom lip.

 

Mickey opened his mouth to speak and Ian couldn’t be sure but got the feeling he changed his mind about what he was going to say at the last second.

 

‘Night red.’

 

 

***

 

Mickey laid on his bed taking in what he had just done. Fuck. He thought telling Ian he was gay would be the hard part. But clearly that wasn't so bad. But now what? Now Ian thought they were just gay best friends? That they were what? Gonna go out to gay clubs together to find boyfriends. Jesus. How the hell was he going to tell him he wasn't just gay but like, fucking, gay for him or some shit.

 

Mickey rolled over and pushed his face into his pillow. He had really preferred life when he didn't give a shit and hadn't turned into such a fucking girl!  

  

***

 

Mickey had tried to find the right time over the next couple of days to tell Ian that he liked him. But Ian seemed like they had reach the next level of their friendship and not like there was a possibility of it being more. Mickey just heard those words go round and round in his head, ‘Two gay guys can be friends and not get together you know’. Had Ian known what Mickey was about to tell him? Did Ian shut it down before it could even go there?

 

Mickey remembered those words every time he thought he might confess his crush to Ian and chickened out. That plus the fact that, even though he hated the guy, Ian still technically had a fucking boyfriend.

 

Mickey was sat with Ian in one of the dressing rooms on set waiting to be called for the nest scenes. They sat in comfortable silence as always playing games on their cell phones.

 

Ian stood up and came to sit by Mickey, clearly bored. Mickey recognised that face on Ian, it was the face he always had before he asked Mickey a shit ton of annoying fucking questions. 'So have you like, ever kissed a guy before?' Ian said. A little too patronisingly for Mickey. But he tried to remember that Ian was just trying to be a good friend.

 

'Yeah’ Mickey said not looking up from his phone.

 

'Really?' Ian said and Mickey looked up.

 

'What?' He said as he raised a brow.

 

'Its just. I mean. Wow. you are actually gay.' 

 

'You really just say fucking weird shit all the time don't you.' Mickey said wondering how he didn’t get more angry at the redhead’s stupid as shit questions.

 

'Have you? You know' Ian pulled an awkward face and did some indecipherable actions with his hands. But Mickey knew exactly what he was asking and closed his eyes.

 

'Yes Ian.' Mickey sighed. Fucking Gallagher.

 

'Holy shit.' 

 

'Fucking calm down. What’s the big deal.' Mickey almost whispered as he punched Ian in the arm for being so un–fucking–cool.

 

'I just. How did I not know this.' Ian said for what felt like the millionth time. Mickey had been scared to tell him because he thought the guy would be mad at him. But instead he just couldn’t seem to fucking take it in.

 

'Look. I’m a fucking 18-year-old gay dude from the south side with a homophobic piece of shit for a dad. I wasn’t really willing to talk about it.' 

 

'Huh’

 

'Plus it was nothing to write home about you know.' Mickey said hoping to shut the conversation down.

 

'So you've never like. Been in love?' Ian said and Mickey actually considered puhing the guy to make him stop.

 

'Fuck off no way.' 

 

'What you don't think you will?' Ian said clearly oblivious to the anger building in Mickey.

 

'Look. I can’t help what I like. I figured that out pretty easily. Doesn’t mean I have to get all fucking girly about it.' 

 

'OK. You’re that kind of gay guy. Now I get it.' Ian said leaning against the wall and smiling to himself.

 

‘You’re so fucking annoying' Mickey said shaking his head 'what you asking so many questions for?'

 

'Well I didn't want to be your first kiss.' Ian said and Mickey whipped his head to look at him.

 

'What?' Mickey said confused. Why were he and Ian gonna kiss. What the fuck was happening.

 

'The scene today. We gotta kiss.' 

 

'Oh right. Yeah of course.' Mickey said calming down slightly but also feeling a little pang of disappointment.

 

Alice came in that moment, her usual headset on, 'Patty wants you guys to go and sit down with the director and talk about your special scene' she winked at them both. 

 

'Now?' Mickey said. 

 

'Yes now' she flicked him and Ian laughed heading towards the offices. Alice dragged Mickey back though 'you told him.' It wasn’t a question.

 

'How the fuck did you know that?' 

 

'You look like the weight of the world has been lifted off your shoulders.' She said, that typical look of I know the deepest darkest secret of you soul on her smug face.

 

'Fuck off.' 

 

'Ahhh. So you didn't tell him the bit about you liking him' She said rolling her eyes.

 

'I've got to be somewhere.' Mickey said wondering if she actually had psychic fucking powers.

 

'You got to do it Mickey' she shouted behind him as he scurried away to catch up with Ian. He knew she was right. But she needed to back the fuck off. 

 

***

 

They sat down in the spacious and expensive looking room with director of the episode and some of the producers. Including that fucking idiot Richie.

 

‘Hey guys’ the director said. Mickey liked this one. Amy, she was nice; let the actors take their time on things. She was pushy but not in a I’m better than you kind of way that some of the other dickhead directors could be.

 

‘So we thought we might have a little chat through what we are going to do today. Its an explicit scene so I thought we can just talk it through and get all of the awkwardness out of the way now.’

 

‘Awkwardness? What’s awkward about simulating sex with your best friend on a set full of people?’ Ian said smiling and everyone in the room laughed. Mickey smiled and shook his head. That redhead was such a charming motherfucker.

 

‘It’s great that you’re such good friends. I think it will help. That’s why you guys just fucking exude electricity. Honestly its hard to find actors with such good chemistry.’ Amy said smiling.

 

‘That’s cause he totally wants me.’ Mickey said punching Ian’s arm and laughing.

 

‘You fucking wish.’ Ian said and the boys laughed, as did the rest of the room.

 

Mickey looked up to see Richie across the table, a fake smile on his face but clear anger in his eyes as he watched him and Ian mess around.

 

‘So’ Amy started. ‘We need to first talk about how much we want to see. Then what we are going to see.’ She picked up her coffee and took a sip before looking over at Mickey and Ian. ‘I want to be brave. If you guys are up for it.’

 

‘Brave?’ Mickey said.

 

‘Yeah. I want to do this the way we would a straight couple. Its about fucking time we saw a fucking gay couple get some sexy screen time rather than cutting away every time.’ She said and looked around the room. Most of the producers nodded in agreement. ‘Would you guys be comfortable with that?’

 

‘What does that mean exactly?’ Ian said looking at Mickey who knew Ian was trying to figure out how much this was freaking the boy out.

 

‘Look.’ Amy said pulling her knee up to her chest, in no way sitting like she was in an official meeting, but she very much didn’t give a fuck about that stuff. ‘I’m just gonna put it bluntly. I want to see it all. The kissing. The taking off clothes, the fucking and the grand finale.’ She said winking at them both. ‘We can learn so much about these two guys if we just see how they, you know, fuck. It’s such a big part of who they are. We need to fucking see it man.’

 

Mickey sat perfectly still and he could see Ian fidgeting beside him. He looked around the room and the expectant eyes, waiting for their answer. Was he ready to be part of something so big? Fuck this shit was scary. He made eye contact with Richie who was raising an eyebrow at him. Then he looked at Ian who was chewing his thumbnail.

 

Fuck, he had come so far in the past two years. From walking out of his second stint in juvie to this. And fuck was he happier than he ever had been. He was so tired of being fucking scared.

 

‘I’ll do it.’ He said and looked at Ian, ‘I have no problem doing it. It’s the right thing. Go big or go home right,’ he said and Ian smirked.

 

‘I guess I don’t mind. Though we might have to not look at each other for a few days after.’ Ian laughed and put his head in his hands. Everyone around the table laughed.

 

So they went on to have one of the most painful conversations of Mickey’s life. Planning out the scene from start to finish. Luckily everyone was as embarrassed as the rest, which meant for a number of innuendos and a lot of laughing. Luckily the producers and directors knew what they wanted and needed not too much input from him or Ian. Which they were both grateful about, mostly because Mickey was worried he might let on just how much he understood what Donny would be doing in the scene and accidently out himself. Mickey left the room feeling scared and slightly excited. He looked at Ian.

 

‘The fuck did we get ourselves into?’ Mickey said.

 

‘We’re changing the world Mick.’ Ian said punching Mickey in the shoulder before laughing and strutting off. Mickey shook his head but couldn’t help but think maybe that was a little bit true.

 

***

 

Ian stood on the set trying to shake off his nerves. This was crazy. Seriously crazy. He had just spent the last few days trying to recover from the fact that he found out the guy he had been pining over was gay. And not only that, he had fucked guys, kissed guys. But he had shown no interest in Ian. The confusion felt too much sometimes for Ian to handle and so he just found himself barraging Mickey with questions. So Mickey had fucked guys but only just realised he was actually gay? How the fuck did that work. What the hell had happened to make him realise?

 

He knew Mickey would talk eventually, that they could have a heart to heart, but it needed to be in his own time. Ian understood that. But it didn’t mean he was impatient as fuck for it to actually happen. And when they did should he tell Mickey about the crush. What would be the point? What if by some miracle Mickey did like him too. But he knew Mickey was the kind of guy who just fucks then fucks off. He had already said that to Ian. Even if Mickey was gay and interested, he wasn’t exactly gonna start dating Ian was he?

 

It was so much for Ian to handle, a lot for most people in his position to handle. The problem now was that most people didn’t have to act out a fucking passionate sex scene with their gay co star, massive crush, not sure what is going on between us, best friend. He needed to clear his head and focus on the task at hand. They were actors, he was Joe Fletcher and this was Donny Demchenko, not Mickey. He closed his eyes and thought about the story. Trying to get away from reality and enter the fictional world where he was fucking Mickey! Fuck. Donny.

 

He looked up as Mickey came onto set in his character get up. A shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his hair gelled back on his head and the fake cut lip from the fight Donny had had in the previous scene. Mickey looked fucking hot like that, Ian couldn’t help but notice. He shook his head and looked away to see Richie sat in one corner watching Ian. Fuck, he needed to dump that creep ASAP.

 

‘Ok, we’re ready.’ Amy called and the set went quiet.

 

Ian took a breath and could see Mickey looking down on the floor as he always did. It was go time.

 

‘Action.’ Amy called.

 

‘What was that shit back there?’ Ian said walking into the house and shrugging off his coat.

 

‘Fuck off.’ Mickey said back. Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. God he looked fucking hot when he smoked. Jesus. Focus on the scene Ian told himself.

 

‘You just hit that guy for no fucking reason,’ Ian said and felt his mind melting into the world of the character.

 

‘He was touching you’

‘We were in a fucking gay bar Donny. I’m a goddamn go-go boy.’

 

‘Doesn’t mean he can grab your ass whenever he wants.’

 

Ian stormed across the room feeling Joe’s anger. ‘Well he would know not to if I could just tell him I have a fucking boyfriend.’

 

Mickey just scoffed and put out his cigarette. He managed to play the part so well, perfectly conveying the thuggish front that clearly just want to be free. Ian realised why Mickey did such a good job of it now.

 

‘What the hell of you afraid of?’

 

‘I’m not afraid of shit.’

 

‘No? Then stop hiding.’ Ian flet the emotions he was feeling in the scene come through in his voice.

 

‘I’m not fucking hiding.’ Mickey shouted and it was truly pained.

 

‘Oh whatever. You won’t even kiss me.’

 

Micky stared at Ian intently and Ian felt his stomach flip, mostley nerves of what he knew was coming and adrenaline from the scene. He had to put any thoughts of kissing Mickey to the back of his mind now. This was not a time to be distracted.

 

Mickey stormed across the room and Ian had no time to think before he was kissing Mickey. The kiss was a mess. But in the best way. Mickey was kissing him as if his life depended on it. And it felt amazing. Ian kissed back with everything he had. Remembering as much as he could how big this was for his character.

 

Mickey pulled back and looked at Ian. Any looks that were seen on screen were real in this moment. Ian had the taste of Mickey in his mouth and he knew he needed more. Knew that any pained expression on his face was from only being able to kiss this guy in a fucking scene and not because it was real. He did what he was supposed to do as Mickey just stared at him, a controlled expression on his face, but his eyes burning with something.

 

Ian pushed Mickey against the wall and kissed him again. It was desperate and he almost got lost in it. The way Mickey’s soft lips felt on his. The way he felt Mickey’s hands on his face.

 

‘Cut!’ Amy called and Ian pulled away breathing heavy. Feeling electricity running through his whole body. He felt in a daze and he moved away from Mickey who had gone back to looking at the ground near him. ‘If everyone can leave the set now please, except those who need to be here.’

 

Ian stayed silent as everyone left. Trying not to break the energy of the scene. He knew not to say a word to Mickey. They had spoken before. Made their jokes, punched each other uncomfortably and said how they needed to not speak to each other before hand so they could try and stay in character. They had made a pact just to fucking go for it.

Give it everything they had. Not break character and get this done in one shot.

 

‘Ok boys. It’s just us. You ready?’ Amy said and Ian nodded, he knew Mickey must have done the same because she took her seat and put her headphones on. ‘Lets see if we can do one take yeah?’

 

Ian moved to the new spot on set and got into his starting position sat at the edge of the bed. He had to remember all of the marks, that’s what he would keep in his head. Don’t miss the mark or they would have to start again. Mickey stood in front of him still looking down. Ian didn’t know if the silence on set was calming or not. But he let it wash over him. Focus and keep calm.

 

‘Action’ Amy all but whispered.

 

Mickey look up finally, back to being Donny and Ian kept his eye contact, trying to ignore the way his heart beat nervously in his chest.

 

As he sat on the end of the bed he reach up and went for Mickey’s jeans and Mickey started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Not breaking eye contact.

 

Mickey finished taking off his clothes while Ian pulled of his own. Trying his hardest to remain in frame. Amy had told them to try and keep the whole thing fluid even though she would most likely cut parts. So Ian tried to take his clothes off with as much grace as possible.

 

He finally looked up at Mickey who was looking down at him, a soft look on his face. Mickey edged forwards and Ian leaned back on his forearms letting Mickey hover over him. He didn’t know if it was him or Joe that closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as Mickey, Fuck, Donny, ran a hand up his naked side. He moved up the bed as Mickey climbed further on top off him. And closed his eyes and Mickey kissed him deep again.

 

He felt Mickey pull off his underwear. Like he had done it a thousand times before. They seemed to move so seamlessly. Mickey then pulled down his own boxers and Ian spread his legs to let him settle in between. He tried really hard not to focus on the fact that he was lying underneath the guy he felt so much for completely naked. (Except for the fucking cock sock that kept this from being sexy enough to let go fully.) He let his hands wander to Mickey neck and pulled him into another kiss. As a distraction and to keep him focused on what hey were doing. He felt Mickey rock forward, mimicking the motion he had pictured him doing in his head a number of times.

 

Ian let a moan escape from his mouth as he continued to kiss the guy above him and joined in the rocking motion. They kept it up for a while and Ian let his mind wander to other things, remembering this was just a scene, trying to think about what this scene was for to show how much these two boys needed each other. He let his head fall back and Mickey kissed his neck as he picked up the pace of his fake thrusts. Ian let the moans get louder and more passionate.

 

He almost jumped when Mickey grabbed his calf to pull his leg up and started to really rock into him. Images of Mickey doing this for real started flashing through his mind and he went in for another kiss to try and bring himself back to earth.

 

Mickey started breathing deeply so Ian joined in. Knowing they were reaching the end of this. He grabbed onto Mickey’s shoulders and bit down on his lip letting Mickey hide in the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes to let out the finishing moan. Too nervous to open them. Just trying to power through what he needed to.

 

He felt Mickey’s breath as he also let out a deep moan and finished the rocking, pulling on Ian’s hair a little and he bit down on Ian’s neck. He knew that wouldn’t be seen on screen but he also knew how Mickey liked to be in character, so he thought nothing of it. Even if he felt sparks running from where the bite was down the rest of his body.

 

He opened his eyes and tried to steady his breath. Mickey lifted his head and looked fiercely into his eyes before running a hand through Ian’s hair, smiling and then kissing him again. Ian allowed himself to enjoy the kiss. Gently running his hand up Mickey’s side. He felt Mickey shudder at the touch and a little smirk on his own face. He felt Mickey smile too. But they continued the kiss.

 

‘Cut’ Amy called and they broke away from the kiss. Mickey just smiled a little and shook his head sitting up. Ian followed and they looked at Amy. ‘That will do I think.’ She said smiling and gave them both a wink. ‘You guys get dressed. You were great’ She said and signalled for the two other people in the room to leave with her.

 

They sat on the end of the bed for a second in silence.

 

‘So that was’

 

‘Shut the fuck up Gallagher.’ Mickey said and pushed Ian before standing up and pulling on some clothes. Ian just sat on the end of the bed, hoping his heart race would slow and wondering what the fuck he was supposed to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on   
> twitter @lemon3ruby   
> Tumblr gemmavichblr


	7. Love bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is back to fuck everything up. Ian and Mickey cant help but be shook by the sex scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than usual. But it was the second part of the last chapter that I cut in half. 
> 
> ;) you are all amazing. This is so much fun. I love Gallavich. Yep. I think that's everything. 
> 
> Also, there will be mistakes. I will go back through and get them eventually. :)

Mickey was glad he was a bit drunk. He wasn't sure how his mind would be coping right now if it wasn't sedated by several pints of beer. That being said, there was no amount of alcohol that would totally erase the memory of earlier that day. It had taken every inch of will power to not walk from the set as soon as Amy had shouted action. 

  
He had kissed Ian. And fuck was it the most painful experience of his life. To kiss someone you had wanted to kiss for so long. Have them kiss you back with as much need. Have them look into your eyes and drag you down onto a bed. Only to remember none of it is real. That it's all for the fucking camera rolling in the corner of the room.   
  
He couldn’t stop the momentary flashes of Ian Ian’s mouth on his, Ian’s moans. The gentle way Ian rolled his fucking hips. It was the first time in a scene Mickey had been relieved to have well and truly gotten into his character’s mind. Because it was Donny who grabbed at Ian’s hair, who pulled his leg up to thrust into him. It was Donny who looked into his eyes with such passion and. Love. The only thing he couldn’t be sure of was whether it was Donny or Mickey who decided it was a great idea to bite down, hard, on Ian’s shoulder. Whoever had made that decision was a stupid fucking douche bag. Because that wasn’t even going to be seen on screen. That was far too real. Far too intimate, far too fucking goddamn delicious!

 

Mickey took another swig of his drink hoping that the alcohol would eventually burn all of the memory from his head. At least just for tonight. He leaned back against the bar and watched around as everyone in the cast a crew danced in the small bar. This was what they did every Friday night after filming. It was a ritual, a way to let off the steam of working all the hours under the sun. And god did Mickey appreciate that tonight.

 

As soon as the scene had finished, everyone had rushed back onto set, not really sparing Ian and Mickey, who were still getting dressed, a glance and dismantling what they needed so they could get to the bar as quickly as possible.

 

He and Ian had barely had a chance to say two words to each other before Ian was being whisked away by that fucktard Richie. He was worried that Ian was avoiding him. That maybe not enough time had passed for it not to be the most awkward thing in the world to talk to each other. He sighed and rubbed his face wondering when he became such a pathetic little bitch.

 

He looked up to see Richie eyeing the dance floor, a stern look on his face. Mickey followed his eye line and found the cause of the face Richie was pulling. Ian was on the dance floor, clearly a few too many champagnes in, rolling his hips like they were made for it. He was surrounded by a number of the cast and crew who were wolf whistling him as he body rolled and ran his hands down his chest. Mickey coughed to try and cover up the yelp that came out of his mouth.

 

He has seen Ian dance before, he knew that Ian could dance, had tried to advert his eyes from the way Ian swayed his body in time to the music a number of times in the past. But this. This was next fucking level. All Ian was missing was a pair of Gold booty shorts, and he’d be a fucking go go boy. And it should have made Mickey cringe. Should have made him want to knock Ian out for flaunting himself so much. But instead it made him want to sit on a chair in front of him and let Ian dance like that for him and him alone. The only thing he could think to do was turn back to the bar and focus on his drink.

 

Another half pint later he felt someone squeeze up next to him.

 

‘Hey.’ Ian said and smiled the dirtiest fucking smile Mickey had ever seen.

 

‘You finished grinding on everything in sight?’ Mickey smirked back, relieved that there was seemingly no tension between them. Though to be fair they were both pretty drunk by this point.

 

‘Maybe. We’ll see.’ Ian winked.

 

‘Gonna need to be careful.’ Mickey said taking a swig of his beer and feeling a little too confident ‘you’ve already taken all of your clothes off once today. You might end up giving these guys a show.’ He nodded towards the second shot Ian had lined up for himself.

 

Ian just raised a brow and downed the shot without breaking eye contact. He caught a drop with his tongue and it made Mickey’s whole body flare up. Ian leaned closer to Mickey so they could hear over the loud music.

 

‘I only do one on one strip teases.’

 

‘Fuck off.’ Mickey chuckled and shoved Ian. Relishing in both of their obvious flirting.

 

‘Any way. I’m gonna have to keep myself covered up for a few days’ Ian continued.

 

‘Oh yeah. Why’s that?’ Mickey said. Closing the distance a fraction more.

 

‘You fucking marked me man.’ Ian said pulling at the neck of his shirt to reveal red bite marks where his neck met his shoulders.

 

Mickey’s stomach fluttered when he looked at the way he had marked the man in front of him. Taking in the soft pale skin around the red indents. His mouth watered lightly the memory of how it tasted.

 

‘I’ve done worse.’ Mickey said smugly, enjoying the shock but very impressed look on Ian’s face.

 

‘Oh yeah?’ Ian smiled

 

‘You have no idea Red.’ Mickey said so close to Ian now he could feel his breath on his face.

 

They held eye contact for a while, both with wicked smiles on their face.

 

Both boys were pulled out of their trance by a new body hovering near them and someone clearing their throat.

 

‘You want another drink babe?’ Richie said, squeezing between the two of them to get to the bar.

 

‘Um.’ Ian said looking around at nothing and realising he couldn’t really refuse when he was empty handed. ‘Sure.’

 

‘You?’ Richie said turning to Mickey, his face out of view from Ian as he gave Mickey a arrogant stare.

 

‘Nope.’ Mickey raised his glass and pushed away from the bar. ‘I’m going for a smoke.’ He nodded at Ian who just smiled shyly as he walked out of the bar and into the smoking area. Fucking Richie and his fucking self-righteous face. He needed to tell Ian what the guy had said last week. But now was definitely not the fucking time. And he hadn’t wanted to fuck things up with Ian when he had finally felt like they were getting closer again.

 

 

***

 

Mickey was on his second smoke when a very drunk Dan stumbled over to him in the smoking yard.

 

‘What the fuck is your problem?’ he slurred.

 

‘What are you talking about?’ Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

Dan leaned on the table in front of him, his eyes barely even focussed. ‘One minute you want me. The next… you don’t.’

 

‘You need to sober the fuck up and head home.’ Mickey said putting out his cigarette.

 

‘You can’t tell me what to do.’ Dan said, his head lolling.

 

‘Come on.’ Mickey said, feeling slightly bad for the kid. He grabbed him by the upper arms and pulled him to a standing position.

 

‘You know. This whole closeted thing is getting really old’ Dan said swaying.

 

Mickey just ignored him and tried to walk him back inside.

 

‘Seriously. Mickey.’ He said, trying to enunciate his words ‘you have nothing to be a shamed of.’

 

Mickey looked up at Dan at the words, not sure he was ready to face the idea of shame just yet. Dan must have taken the look slightly differently than how it was intended because his eyes went wide, before turning dark. And before Mickey knew what was happening, Dan was lunging forward and kissing him.

 

He placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder and gently nudged him back, knowing how all over the place this guy was and not wanting to make him any more upset. Dan slowly opened his eyes, a smile on his face. Mickey was just about to tell Dan that he didn’t want this with him anymore; that he needed to take him home and put him to sleep when they were interrupted.

 

‘Oh good. I’m glad you guys are back on. You’re so cute together.’ Mickey looked up to see Richie standing in the doorway to the club, a nasty smirk on his face. Mickey’s stomach dropped when he saw a confused looking Ian stood just behind him.

 

***

 

Ian couldn’t feel his whole body, yes he had to admit it might have been the 6 shots he had done in the last hour, but he also knew a lot of it was to do with the utter shock he was feeling. He was sort of reeling still from earlier that day. Soaking up all the memories of Mickey’s lips and hands and teeth. He had thought maybe he should say something to Mickey soon, that’s why he had gotten so drunk. He needed to get the confidence to tell Richie to back the fuck up; he was not interested in him anymore. In fact, he never had been. Well he could probably leave that last part out.

 

But he had gotten drunk much quicker than he intended and didn’t want to spoil his mood, and before he knew it he was on the dance floor, moving his body in the best way he knew how, any thought of Richie out of his head. So much so that when he noticed Mickey standing alone at the bar he couldn’t help himself, so walked over to join him. And they had flirted and smiled, and he had revelled in how close Mickey was to him, how Mickey had teased him. He even brought up the beautifully painful red mark the dark haired man had left on him. The mark he had been loving, because it was proof that what had happened was real.

 

But all of that seemed to be slipping away right now. Because if he wasn’t mistaken, he had just followed Richie outside to the smoking area, an excited feeling of seeing Mickey again, only to find himself staring at Mickey kissing someone else. Someone that wasn’t him. Someone that Ian knew. He knew he had no right to care or be jealous, but logic was not at the top of his priorities at the minute. Pain was. Unbearable, life-altering pain at what he had just seen. He wanted to cry, wanted to pull the two apart and shout ‘stop he’s mine.’

 

Ian was shocked by how much he was affected by it. By the sorry, guilty way his best friend was looking at him, obviously embarrassed to have been caught or even worse annoyed he couldn’t finish his moment with his, what, lover, fucking boyfriend. All the words felt wrong. So fucking wrong. But most of all, he was shocked by the words that had left Richie’s mouth.

 

‘Oh good. I’m glad you guys are back on. You’re so cute together.’

 

Ian just stood there thinking about the words over and over. ‘Back on’, that meant this wasn’t new, this wasn’t just tonight. And not just that, these guys had a history, a history Ian was completely oblivious to. That cut like a fucking knife. Then it sunk in that Richie knew about this. How the fuck did Richie know? Richie knew Mickey was gay? Not just that, but he knew he was dating someone, knew about a past break up, had a fucking opinion about it. Ian knew he was certain of one thing and that was that Mickey and Dan were not fucking cute together. In fact, Dan could barley stand up right now.

 

‘Shut the fuck up Man’ Mickey spat and it shook Ian out of his trance, ‘We were never together, and he’s drunk as fuck.’ At that point he turned to Ian and he willed him to tell him this was all an elaborate prank and that everything was fine. ‘This is not what it looks like.’ Mickey said instead.

 

‘You two are not?’ Ian said looking at Dan, not even trying to hide the confusion.

 

‘We hooked up a few times. Nothing serious. And not for a while. He just tried to kiss me out of nowhere.’

 

Ian felt himself relax a little at the explanation. His head was still reeling with all of the new information, but maybe things weren’t as bad as they seemed.

 

Ian turned to his, whatever the fuck he was, ‘you knew about this?’ Ian said looking at Richie and saw a sly smirk on his face.

 

‘Yeah. Did you not?’ Richie said and Ian just stared perplexed.

 

‘Don’t even fucking go there.’ Mickey spat stills supporting Dan. ‘I fucking told him ok. Don’t play the innocent.’

 

Ian just looked back and forth between the three guys in front of him, knowing he must have looked completely ridiculous.

 

‘The fucking red head. Of course’ Dan cut in all of a sudden and everyone turned to look at him. ‘It was about him wasn’t it.’ Dan slurred pointing at Ian and almost falling over. Mickey caught him and Dan moved to kiss him again but Mickey twisted him round and held him across the chest.

 

‘I really need you to stop doing that shit man.’ Mickey said before gently pushing Dan off him again.

 

‘He better be fucking worth it’ Dan scoffed before stumbling back inside. Mickey moved to follow after him but Richie held out a hand.

 

‘He’ll be fine. His friends are looking for him, they’ll take care of him.’

 

Mickey pushed the hand off his chest and gritted his teeth ‘you can have one warning man. Don’t fucking touch me.’

 

‘What the fuck is going on?’ Ian pretty much shouted and the two men turned to face him, Richie looking triumphant and Mickey looking defeated.

 

‘He found out about me and Dan’ Mickey gestured to Richie. ‘So when I confronted him about how he was treating you.’

 

‘What the fuck Mick?’ Ian interjected but couldn’t ignore the warm feeling of pride it gave him in his stomach.

 

‘Look. I know it wasn’t my place, but he was such a dick to you and. Look. I told him to back off. And so he threatened to out me to you. To tell you I had been lying to you all this time. But that wasn’t what it was like. I didn’t know.’ Mickey tried to finish but Ian just held his hand up feeling a flash of anger run through him.

‘You are seriously. One of the biggest assholes I have ever met’ Ian saw Mickey’s face drop but turned to look instead at Richie, letting him know the words were meant for him. Richie’s faced dropped too, but his didn’t have the same affect Mickey’s had, there was no guilt, just further anger and the cowardice of the man in front of him. ‘You honestly just get off by threatening people don’t you’?

 

‘Oh come on Ian. Can’t you see, he’s fucking obsessed with you.’ Richie scoffed. ‘Its pathetic.’

 

‘No. Richie.’ Ian shook his head ‘it’s called friendship. Not that you could understand something as complicated as that.’

 

‘He lied to you. What kind of a friend does that?’ Richie said and Ian just laughed, moving closer to Mickey.

 

‘You have no idea what it’s like do? What it was like for us. We keep shit like that a secret to keep ourselves safe. You think I judge Mickey for not telling me? You think I don’t understand it more than he could ever know?’ Ian looked at Mickey then to let him know he had his back on this. Mickey just nodded and gently grabbed Ian’s arm.

 

‘Lets just fucking go.’ Mickey said.

 

‘You’d do well to remember who employs you.’ Richie sneered.

 

‘Oh I remember all right tough guy’, Ian said squaring up to Richie who just scoffed a laugh. ‘You made it very difficult to forget.’ He let Mickey pull him back again, worried how far he was willing to go with this. ‘Do what ever the fuck you want Richie. I don’t give a shit anymore. We are so fucking done.’ Ian said and turned to head his way out of the side gate.

 

He and Mickey made it into the side Alley when Ian felt a hand on his side pull him around. He was surprised to see Richie again.

 

‘You’re making a huge fucking mistake’ Richie sneered, but before Ian could react Richie was being pulled off of him. Ian saw a misguided swing catch Mickey’s lip but in no time Mickey had Richie pinned against the wall.

 

‘Ok.’ Mickey spat, and the words dripped with south side, this was the Mickey Ian met on the first day of shooting. ‘I’m working really hard to be better these days. But you do not want not see what the old me would have done to a piece of fucking shit like you. You fucking hear me?’ Mickey said pushing Richie’s back hard against the wall. ‘You ever fucking touch him again. I will cut you’re fucking dick off.’

 

Richie raised both hands in surrender and Mickey released him, his face still full of menace.

 

Mickey turned to look at Ian; he wiped the small drop of blood from his lip and spat a mouthful of red to the floor. ‘Start fucking walking Gallagher.’ Mickey said and Ian couldn’t help the smile on his face at Mickey’s act of heroism.

 

 ‘Faggot.’ Richie scoffed as they walk away and Ian felt Mickey stop dead next to him. Mickey turned slowly to look at Richie and Ian got chills from how sinister he looked. Richie was on his knees before Ian even saw Mickey throw the punch. Mickey lunged forward and pulled Richie back by the hair, forcing him to look at him. ‘I swear. I will rip the tongue out of you’re fucking head.’

 

Ian knew he had to stop this, so he gently grabbed Mickey by the arm, his head shot up and when his eyes met Ian’s they softened slightly.

 

‘Mick.’ Is all Ian had to say and Mickey released Richie. Ian tugged gently on Mickey’s arm and they were suddenlt walking, fast and in silence towards the hotel. A shaken Richie left on the floor in the alley.

 

 

 

***

 

Ian was a being as gentle as he could be while he dabbed at the cut on Mickey’s lip. They were sat in the stark light of the bathroom. Neither having said much since they left the alley. Mickey hissed in pain and pushed Ian away.

 

‘I’s just a fucking busted lip man’ Mickey spat and Ian just looked at him. Mickey eventually accepted defeat and let Ian back in between his legs to carry on.

 

Ian had so many thoughts running around in his head right now. Everything had seemed like a blur. God they were so fucked. But he was so past caring, he didn’t work this hard to be treated like this, and maybe if they explained what Richie had done.

 

He knew that the whole, explaining Richie was a douche was slightly compromised now by the fact Mickey had just most likely broken his nose. But it was worth a shot right? He knew he couldn’t think of that right now. So he moved on to one of his other burning questions.

 

‘So Dan huh?’ Ian smiled and Mickey just rolled his eyes.

 

‘Shut the fuck up Red.’

 

‘Looked like quite the kisser’ Ian pushed and Mickey smirked a little.

 

‘He’s fucking not. It was nothing.’

 

‘Didn’t look like nothing.’ Ian said matter of factly.

 

‘Well it was ok.’ Mickey said and Ian wanted so much to believe him.

 

‘What happened between you two then. Like, why did you stop?’

 

Mickey huffed out a breath ‘it was just a fuck.’

 

‘He seemed pretty into kissing you.’ Ian said, doing his best to not think about Mickey fucking anyone.

 

‘I don’t fucking know. Maybe I’m just a really good fucking kisser.’

 

‘You always finish them with a head lock?’ Ian smiled.

 

‘Oh god.’ Mickey exhaled, cringing at the memory of how he reacted when Dan had tried to kiss him the second time.

 

‘It’s fine. Just remind me never to try and kiss you.’ Ian chuckled and Mickey looked up into his eyes.

 

‘I don’t react like that if I want them to kiss me.’ Mickey said and his eyes dropped to Ian’s lips for a second.

 

Ian lowered his hand away from Mickey’s lip and was suddenly very aware of how close they were to one another. He knew they were drunk. Knew so much had gone down tonight they were most likely bit high on adrenaline. But he also remembered what Richie had said about Mickey being obsessed with him, and Dan saying something about it all having something to do with Ian. What if Mickey was interested?

 

As if a higher power was answering his question for him, the sound of a text cut through the energy in the room and Mickey sighed before looking down again. Ian swallowed, knowing he had missed his shot yet again and moved away from his best friend.

 

He pulled his phone out and looked down to see a text from the last person he wanted to hear from right now.

 

**From Richie**

I can forgive you, if you stop acting out. You know you want me.

 

Ian felt a sting of anger that turned to sheer horror at the next message.

 

**From Richie**

Oh. And tell Mickey he just fucked up he’s future. There’s no getting out of this when I tell Patty. He’s done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love all the amazing comments this is getting. Hope you guys like where this is going. 
> 
> And spoiler - the rating of this fic really comes into play in the next chapter ;) Maybe its time this slow burn fucking explodes! 
> 
> Find me on   
> twitter @lemon3ruby   
> Tumblr gemmavichblr


	8. Sexual Harassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has had enough of Richie, but mostly he has had enough of staying away from Mickey. But will Richie get in the way yet again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the incredible support on this story. You guys enjoying it makes it so much more fun to write. So thank you all so much. :) 
> 
> I hope you are happy with the progress we have made with Gallavich in this chapter. It's not everything but its something!

Ian looked up from his phone. ‘I have to go.’ He said grabbing his jacket

 

‘The fuck. Where?’ Mickey said standing form where he was sat on the edge of the bath.

 

‘I gotta fix this. I’m gonna fix this.’ Ian said moving towards the door but he was stopped by Mickey.

 

‘No Ian’

 

‘Mickey. Please.’ Ian said turning and grabbing Mickey’s face, which quickly shut him up. ‘Trust me please, you have to trust me and let me do this please’ he stuttered desperately.

 

‘Ok. Ok.’ Mickey said reaching up to grab on Ian’s wrist, grounding him.

 

‘And just incase I get one or both of us fired’ Ian said and then without thinking leant in and pushed a chaste kiss to Mickey’s mouth before pulling away and heading out of the door.

 

He didn’t know where the confidence to do it had finally come from. But everything could change after tonight and he was so tired of holding back.

 

But he didn’t have time to overthink what he had just done. First, he needed to focus on fixing this with Richie. He could think about the kiss later.

 

***

 

When Ian reached the apartment he had been to so many times before, he banged on the door hard and loud. He really couldn’t care less right now if he woke the neighbors.

 

Richie opened the door. ‘I knew you’d come back to me’ Richie said but Ian just scoffed and pushed his way into the apartment.

 

‘You’re fucking dreaming if you think I’d ever come back to you.’ Ian spat.

 

Richie sauntered across the plush carpet of his apartment and poured him self a glass of whiskey.

 

‘So what you here for then’ he took a sip ‘trying to save your boyfriend?’

 

‘You can’t just fire him because I dumped you.’ Ian rolled his eyes.

 

‘You’re right I cant. But I can do it because he assaulted me’ Richie said, that smug look on his face again.

 

‘You assaulted him first.’ Ian shouted back.

 

‘Did I? Where’s the proof of that?’

 

‘He has a busted lip.’

 

‘Form the struggle probably’ Richie said and sat on the leather chair in the corner. ‘But please. Why an earth would someone like me start a fight with a cast member. Who the hell is gonna believe that?’

 

‘You had good reason to.’ Ian shot back at him.

 

‘Oh yeah and what’s that?’ Richie said, swirling the liquid in his glass.

 

‘Because we were gonna tell on you.’

 

‘Tell on me? What is this middle school? The fuck am I supposed to have done any way?’

 

‘You ever heard of something called sexual harassment Richie?’ Ian snarked, feeling like he was back on track again.

 

Richie laughed, loud, and finished the drink ‘I’m allowed to date you, we were in a relationship, people knew about it too. That’s not sexual harassment Ian’

 

‘What about the fact that you threatened my job if I didn’t stay with you.’

 

‘I didn’t do that.’ Richie shook his head.

 

‘Yes you did. You said I’d do well to remember who employed me.’ Ian said inching towards Richie.

 

‘Yes I did say that. When you were telling me to fuck off. When you were in fact harassing me.’

 

‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ Ian said now almost all the way the other side of the apartment near to Richie.

 

‘Look Ian. You don’t have a leg to stand on here. Forget about that stupid thug. Come back to me, you deserve way better.’ Richie stood up from the char and inched forward to grab Ian’s arm.

 

‘Don’t fucking touch me.’

 

‘Ian calm down. Just because you lost this time doesn’t mean you can act like this.’

 

‘Mickey will back me up.’ He rushed out, feeling desperate now ‘ He’ll tell everyone how you were trapping me in this relationship.’

 

‘That will look pretty convenient’ Richie laughed and Ian furrowed his brows ‘Mickey loses his temper with a producer who is dating his best friend, so he assaults said producer and now his friend is covering for him.’

 

‘Well why would I do that if he was lying?’ Ian said.

 

‘Because you know if he leaves the show there will be no story for your character. In fact, with out him what’s the point of you anymore?’ Richie smirked ‘id say that was enough of a motive wouldn’t you?’

 

‘You’re a psychotic fucking prick’ Ian said and pushed Richie away.

 

‘Look Ian. I can save you in this. Convince them to keep you. Just come back to me and ill take care of you I promise.’ Richie said and moved closer to Ian again who could only hang his head in defeat.

 

‘Come on Ian. I can look after you.’ Richie said and Ian looked up to Richie’s face.

 

He knew he only had one choice. He was Southside after all, he had bee brought up being told you have to take what you can get. And to get what you want by any means necessary.

 

This was one of those moments. So he smiled at Richie and closed the gap between them, so they were face to face again. Richie put a hand to his cheek and he let the smile reach his eyes.

 

***

 

Mickey felt as though he had stood in the same place for a ridiculous amount of time before finally taking in what had happened. This had been the weirdest fucking day. First of all, there had been the explicit scene, then the flirting with Ian at the bar, then being caught with Dan, just Dan’s behavior in general actually, then the fucking fight with Richie where he most likely just fucked himself for life.

 

All of this stuff happening one after the other sort of made it less weird that before Ian had ran out of the hotel room to somewhere completely unknown to do god knows what to try and save Mickey, he had fucking kissed him. Not a friendly peck on the cheek, a fucking warm soft meaningful kiss. And then he had fucked off out the door.

 

Mickey didn’t know what to worry about more, the fact that Ian was off potentially screwing up his own career or that fact that he would be back soon and they would have to talk about what had just happened. Mickey sat down on the bed and put his head between his knees, trying to organize his thoughts as best he could.

 

He heard the adjoining door open and lifted his head to see and exhausted Ian walk into the room.

 

‘Where the fuck have you been?’ He said.

 

‘With Richie’ Ian sighed.

 

‘God damn it Ian. You cant fucking trust that guy.’

 

‘I know I know. But I had to do something. He was gonna get you fired.’ Ian said running his hands thorough his hair and looking anywhere but at Mickey.

 

‘I don’t fucking care about that. I can take care of myself. Don’t get yourself caught up in this too.’

 

‘I’m already caught up Mickey’ Ian said slumping onto the bed next to him.

 

I’an are you ok. What happened?’

 

‘I did what I needed to do’ Ian said running his hands over his face.

 

‘That’s it. That’s all you’re gonna say?’

 

‘Mickey…. I…’

 

‘You can tell me anything, what did he say to you?’ Mickey pressed.

 

Ian exhaled and got out his phone. He started twirling it between his hands. Mickey just watched waiting for some kind of answer.

 

‘You know. This is the same phone I’ve had since we first started. Way back from when I auditioned.’

 

‘Yeah that’s fucking A Ian. Get to the point.’

 

‘I guess its nostalgia. Because I could have gotten a new one. Fuck we can afford it now.’

 

‘Ian. What the fuck are you going on about?’ Mickey asked, more confused than he had been all day. And that was saying something.

 

‘But. Before all this’ Ian motioned around the room ‘ this was the most expensive thing I had ever owned.’

 

‘No shit. I’m surprised you managed to keep an iPhone in the south side.’

 

‘Yeah, almost got it stolen a few times. But I wasn’t gonna let it go. Wasn’t gonna have some fucker take it. Yeah sure it was stolen from the back of a van by some guy in the neighbor hood. And only cost me 50 dollars. But I bought it with my own money you know. I did that for me.’ Ian said and Mickey just watched him.

 

‘Ian. Please can you just get to the fucking point.’ He sighed.

 

‘Well it means it’s got two years worth of memories on it.’

 

‘Ian are you fucking high. What are you on about?’ Mickey looked at the red heads face trying to see some signs of drug use.

 

Ian sat up. ‘I’m just saying. I kept the phone, because growing up how we did. You learn to cherish the good stuff huh. The important stuff.’

 

‘So you are high?’ Mickey concluded.

 

‘No Mickey just listen.’ Ian said sitting up ‘I realized tonight how important cherishing the good things in life is.’

 

‘Well I’m glad you have had such an epiphany.’ Mickey said shaking his head.

 

‘So. Me and Richie. We hooked up the first time right after I found out I got the part. We were sort of just off and on since then.’ Ian said and Mickey let that sink in, that seemed like forever ago now.

 

‘Right. I didn’t know it had been that long.’ Mickey said, trying his best not to sound jealous. Fuck. Is Richie who Ian cherished? Is he about to tell him they are back together?

 

‘On and off. Only got more serious recently. But yeah. About a year and a half.’ Ian said pulling Mickey from his thoughts.

 

‘Fine, whatever, what difference does that make?’

 

‘Well, I only just turned 18 before we started filming this season.’ Ian said so nonchalantly the words barley registered.

 

‘Get to the fucking… shit’ Mickey gasped.

 

‘Yep’

 

‘Ian, he fucked you when he knew you were only 16?’

 

‘Well I fucked him by that’s not important.’ Ian smiled to himself.

 

‘Ian, this is not fucking funny. That’s messed up. ‘

 

‘Look, think what you want about it. He didn’t force me into anything.’

 

‘You were 16 for fuck sake.’ Mickey shouted.

 

‘I know. And that’s exactly what I reminded him.’

 

‘What are you talking about?’ Mickey said shaking his head.

 

‘I still have every message he ever sent me about hooking up, every sext every dick pic from back then.’ Ian grinned. Mickey narrowed his eyes. And Ian stood up to pace as he got the next bit out. ‘I told him that if he even tried to get you fired. Or mention to any one that he got his pussy ass beat by you I would show this to all the necessary people. Including the fucking police.’

 

‘Ian’ Mickey said standing up and moving closer to Mickey ‘That’s really fucked up.’

 

‘I know.’ Ian said lowering his head.

 

‘But fucking genius.’ Mickey laughed.

 

‘Yeah?’

 

‘Yeah. I’m kinda fucking impressed man. That’s some fucked up shit.’ Mickey said and he really meant it. That was a bold fucking move. A bold threat. And Ian had done it to save his pasty ass.

 

‘Well thanks.’ Ian said pushing mickey and smirking.

 

‘Still think you should have let me beat the shit outta him’ Mickey smiled back.

 

‘I think it best to leave it to me, you know I deal with things with words.’

 

‘Yeh whatever. Your just too much of a bitch to throw a punch.’ Mickey mocked.

 

‘Is that right?’ Ian said squaring up to Mickey.

 

‘Yeah that’s right.’ mickey said and he wasn’t not even a little intimidated, in fact he was something else entirely. Turned the fuck on.

 

‘Oh you’re so dead.’ Ian said and grabbed Mickey.

 

‘Christ Red. Why are you so god damn strong’ Mickey said finally getting Ian in a headlock.

 

‘ROTC. 3 years.’ Ian said pulling out of the hold, grabbing Mickey by the waist and pulling him down onto the bed.

 

‘Fucking Christ’ Mickey cursed as they scuffled on the bed before Ian finally managed to straddle Mickey and pin him in place.

 

Mickey smiled and looked up at Ian, it almost knocked the wind out of him how beautiful he was.

 

‘Army man huh?’ Mickey said raising a brow and trying to struggle out of the hold. ‘That’s kinda hot red.’ He said, knowing what he was hoping might happen next and doing everything he could to show Ian it was exactly what he wanted.

 

Ian laughed looking down at him with thos perfect green eyes and said ‘what the hell’ before leaning down to capture Mickey’s lips in his. They both let out a soft moan and Mickey shivered slightly when he felt Mickey’s hand come up to his face.

 

Ian pulled away to look down at Mickey, and he can tell Ian is hoping he hasn’t crossed a line. Mickey looked back at him so intensely, rubbing his fingers across his cheek. He suddenly though about the stupid fucking position Ian had put himself in tonight.

 

‘Fuck. Don’t go there and do shit like that on your own ok’ Mickey said.

 

‘I couldn’t let him fuck you over.’

 

‘I know. Do you think it will work?’ Mickey whispered.

 

‘who the fuck knows.’ Ian sighed.

 

‘Whats the worst that can happen’

 

‘We both get fired.’ Ian said raising a brow.

 

‘Nah. I’d just take all the blame.’ Mickey joked.

 

‘You know I wouldn’t let you do that. I’d do anything for you. You’re my best friend’

 

‘I know.’ Mickey moved his hand to the back of Ian’s neck.

 

‘Mickey…. I…..’ Ian said grabbing on to Mickey’s shirt.

 

But Mickey pressed his thumb to Ian’s lip ‘seriously, shut the fuck up Red’ he whispered and sat up gently to capture Ian’s lips again. It only lasted a few seconds ‘Fuck I’ve been wanted to do that for a really long time’ Mickey chuckled

 

‘Seriously?’ Ian said a look of surprise on his face.

 

‘Yeah man’

 

‘Why didn’t you do it then?’ Ian said averting his eyes.

 

‘I didn’t want to fuck shit up.’ He says, running his fingers through the hairs on Ians neck.

 

‘You’re a fucking idiot’

 

‘You had a boyfriend’

 

‘Yeah, but only because I couldn’t have you.’ Ian said and made eye contact with Mickey again.

 

‘Jesus Christ we’re idiots’ Mickey smiled.

 

They both started laughing, which was eventually cut short by their mouths meeting again. Both moaning into the kiss as it deepened, letting their teeth bite lips, and tongues run across each others.

 

***

 

Ian felt like he couldn’t stop kissing like he wanted more. So much more. He rolled his hips slightly against Mickey who moaned in response.

 

‘Are you still drunk?’ Ian said sitting up slightly and pulling off his shirt.

 

‘God no. I sobered up as soon as that douche bag split my lip.’ Mickey said following suit and removing his own shirt.

 

Ian touched where Mickey’s lip was cut. ‘Does it hurt?’

 

‘Nah man. Had worse.’ Mickey said and Ian just smiled before going in for another chaste kiss.

 

‘I’m not drunk any more either.’ Ian said rolling his hips down onto Mickey again.

 

‘Why you so bothered if we’re drunk’ Mickey said running his hands over as much of Ian as he could reach. Ian licked across Mickey’s bottom lip before moving his mouth to besides Mickey’s ear.

 

‘Because I want you so fucking bad right now’ Ian whispered and Mickey let out a shocked breath ‘and I don’t want to do it when we are too drunk to remember.’

 

‘Not… drunk… definitely not drunk’ Mickey said through gasps as Ian kissed at his neck.

 

Ian smiled into the kisses he was leaving on Mickey’s neck and jaw, relishing in the way Mickey’s back arched on the bed.

 

‘Oh my god. I just realized something.’ Ian said shooting up to look at Mickey

 

‘What’s that?’ Mickey said rolling his eyes.

 

‘This doesn’t feel weird. Well it doesn’t fell weird for me, like at all.’ Ian said smiling.

 

‘You’re so fucking uncool man’ Mickey said pulling Ian back into a kiss.

 

‘Sorry’ He said against Mickey’s lips. He went in again for another deep swipe of his tongue before snapping his head back up. Mickey let out a frustrated groan.

 

‘Ok I’m not actually sorry. Does it feel weird for you?’ Ian said.

 

‘Does it look like it feels fucking weird? Mickey said looking down at the way their shirtless chest were pressed together and squeezing at Ian’s ass.

 

‘No. But like, I just mean, cause we’ve been friends for so long and’ Ian began.

 

‘Jesus Ian.’ Mickey cut in ‘It feels like we should have been doing this the whole fucking time Okay.’

 

‘Really?’ Ian said as he felt his smile get even bigger. He knew he must look like a puppy right now.

 

‘Really. Now can we have less of the fucking talking?’ Mickey smirked

 

‘We definitely can’ Ian started to say but was pulled back down by Mickey.

 

They kissed like their lives depended on it and before they knew it they were underneath the covers just in their boxers.

 

Ian pulled his mouth away from Mickey’s and started to run his down Mickey’s body. Mickey’s head fell back and he breathed deep.

 

When Ian reached his crotch he mouthed at Mickey’s thighs and stomach until he could feel the boy trembling beneath him. He hooked a finger in each side of Mickey’s boxers and pulled them down, letting Mickey’s dick spring free.

 

The noise he made was basically ravenous as he put his mouth straight to work sucking on the head.

 

‘Fuck’ Mickey gasped out and bucked his hips. He let Ian suck him down for a while before he pulled him by the hair back up to his mouth. Mickey kissed him frantically and Ian got the hint, he wanted him to stay up here with him. Mickey continued to kiss him strong and powerful, completely lost in everything. Ian felt consumed by him.

 

‘Jesus Ian. You’re so fucking hot man’ Mickey said as he ran a hand down Ian’s stomach and into his boxers. He started to jerk him off and Ian felt his arms shake.

 

‘Fuck that feels so good’ Ian gasped as his head dropped to Mickey’s neck again.

 

***

 

Mickey focused on the way he was jerking Ian and the feel of Ian’s breath on his neck. He was trembling with both utter bliss and also the most nerves he had ever had.

 

He had already had to pull Ian away from his dick, knowing that it felt way too much, way too soon. Which was fucking stupid. He had let guys do a hell of a lot more to him after just a nod of a head. But it had been easier without names. So much easier without feelings.

 

He didn’t want to rush anything with Ian, didn’t want to miss as second. He had never really had the chance to look up at the person he was supposed to be getting off and really enjoy it. But that’s what he got to do now.

 

And it wasn’t a scene on a fucking TV show, there was no one else here, just the two of them, and every moan and gasp that Ian made was real. And as though he could hear Mickey’s thoughts Ian started to gently run a hand through Mickey’s hair, then his finger tips down Mickeys arm, then across his stomach. Being gently, just how he needed him to be.

 

Ian finally reached down to his groin and matched Mickeys motions, tugging at Mickey at a steady pace. Mickey allowed himself to moan again, he realized as soon as they had started this that the moaning was out of his control.

 

Both of them were gasping in no time and Mickey had never felt so vulnerable, so fucking young. So god damn free. He had seen shit like this is the movies, with teenagers, tried it himself when he was younger with girls, but he never had felt that hunger, that pure bliss of being carried away. Sure he had gotten much closer to that with the guys he had been with later. But even then, he had never really given them the time of day and had only really cared about getting off.

 

Then he met Ian, and everything changed. It was like Ian was his first crush, first time, high school sweetheart, but that it was just happening much later for Mickey. Or maybe not, he was only 18. Maybe that was normal. Maybe growing up Southside when you lost your virginity at 12 and was married by 17 just warped your perception of things.

 

There were a lot of possibilities but right now Mickey didn’t care. Because he was here with Ian and the red head was being so tender and passionate. Every one of his kisses felt like electricity. Every pump of his hand sent shockwaves through Mickey’s body.

 

Ian started grunting much deeper now and he felt him bite, deep and delicious into his neck.

 

‘Mickey. Fuck. Im gonna cum’ he whispered and the words alone were enough to send Mickey over the edge.

 

‘Fuck’ he moaned as he came between the two of them, he watched a blissed out Ian look down and watch him explode and then Ian was back on him, ravenous and with purpose.

 

‘So fucking hot. So fucking… hot’ Ian gasped as he too came between the two of them as well.

 

They didn’t part from their kiss, if anything it got deeper and more hungry. Mickey pulled both hands to Ian’s hair and tugged, trying in some way to tell him how he was feeling, to show him how electrified his whole body was.

 

The kissing slowed but Mickey didn’t ever want it to end, it didn’t feel like it ezver would, the way Ian was clinging to him so desperately. His mouth felt bruised, his tongue was aching, and he wasn’t sure when it had happened but his lip had definitely split again. Ian bit down and Mickey hissed at the twinge of pain at the freshly opened wound.

 

‘Fuck sorry’ Ian whispered into his mouth.

 

‘Its fine’ Mickey said, not letting go of Ian’s waist as he rolled away. They kissed lazily for a few more minutes, lying on their sides, until Ian pulled back to look at Mickey’s face.

 

‘Hey Mick?’

 

‘Yeah?’ Mickey murmured back.

 

‘You think… you think this will change things.’ Ian said and Mickey opened his eyes to look at his worried frown.

 

‘Between us?’ Mickey asked.

 

‘Yeah’

 

‘I hope so.’ He said and saw Ian’s face drop ‘ only because we are gonna need to do this a lot.’

 

‘I’m being serious.’ Ian said shaking his head but letting a smile invade his face.

 

‘Sorry I know. Look, it might change things. But it’s too fucking late now.’ Mickey said matter of fact. Because that was the truth.

 

‘That’s true.’

 

‘And it was too hard staying away from you.’ Mickey added so Ian knew that this was always going to happen. No matter how hard they tried not to.

 

‘Yeah it really was’ Ian said kissing Mickey ‘We can figure it all out in the morning.’

 

‘Come ere’ Mickey said pulling Ian closer to him and hugging him to his chest.

 

Mickey ran his fingers through Ian’s hair and listened to the sound of his own heartbeat as he slowly fell to sleep. Ian curled up next to him. Yeah, they could deal with the potential repercussions tomorrow. Tonight though. They had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on 
> 
> twitter @lemon3ruby   
> Tumblr gemmavichblr
> 
> Come chat, tell me your thoughts, give me ideas, any thing you like! :)


	9. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey spend some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for the update. I hope I made up for it will this chapter that is just basically pure smut.

Ian woke up but was too afraid to open his eyes. What if it had been a dream, there is no way dreams could be that vivid right? Also, unless he was still dreaming, he could feel the distinct warmth of someone’s thigh sprawled across his own and a warm breath on his neck.  He snuck a peak and smiled wide when he saw the jet-black hair. He closed his eyes again breathing in the moment. He had woken up next to Mickey. They had kissed they had.... done more than kiss. 

  
It wasn't long though until he felt Mickey moving next to him and his stomach dropped in fear. What if Mickey regretted this? Now they were in the cold light of day what if Mickey had changed his mind. What if he only wanted him last night because of all the shit that had gone down? What if he thought it changed everything? Fuck. What if it did change everything? All of those thoughts were quickly sucked from Ian's mind when he felt warm, soft lips on his neck. He let out an audible sigh and felt his whole body tremble. He could feel the lips on his neck turn into a smile.   
  
‘You ok there fire crotch?’ Mickey said his voice sleepy and cute as fuck. Ian allowed himself a short laugh before turning and capturing Mickey’s lips in his own. It was bliss. Mickey’s mouth was so warm it was almost hot, and it felt like fucking clouds against Ian’s. He didn’t even try to hide the groan that he let out as he deepened it, pulling Mickey’s burning body even closer to his.  
  
Before long hips were rutting against each other and they both were panting pretty heavily. Ian reached down and grabbed at Mickey’s already dripping dick and lavished the moan he got. Mickey followed suit and grabbed hold of Ian too.  
  
Ian didn’t think he had ever felt so fucking blissed out. He was warm, he was comfortable and he was more turned on than he had ever been in his life. It was like he couldn’t get enough of Mickey. He kissed him like it was the last day on earth and his moans were fucking ravenous.  
  
Mickey ran a thumb over the head of his dick and Ian almost cried out with pleasure. It didn’t fail to surprise him how good Mickey was at this stuff, how into it he was too. It made it all the more enjoyable.  
  
Ian did his best to keep it going for as long as possible, but after a good ten minutes of trying to hold off and falling to pieces under Mickey’s touch he finally had no choice.  
  
‘Fuck’ he whispered and tried to keep pumping Mickey as he came between the two of then.  
  
Mickey’s pace slowed and he went back to kissing Ian, just focusing on his own moans and bringing him self to the edge. He pulled away, biting his lip and moaning softly Ian just watched him fixated as Mickey fell to pieces next to him. God, even after he came this was the best experience of Ian's life. Mickey let out one last moan and Ian watched as he came all over his hand. And Fuck was it not the hottest thing he had ever seen. He felt like he was 14 again!  
  
‘Morning’ Mickey said after a moment or two and kissed Ian again. Ian laughed into he kiss before biting Mickey’s lip.  
  
‘Very good morning.’  
  
***    
  
They sat on the sofa watching TV for most of the morning looking ridiculous and adorable in their fluffy hotel robes, eating the pancakes they had ordered from room service.  
  
Ian watched Mickey as he smiled at the TV show, his legs pulled up onto his lap. He knew what he was about to do needed to happen but that didn’t make it any less scary. He watched for a little while longer, enjoying the way Mickey’s arm rested across his legs before finally deciding to speak up.    
  
‘So. I guess we are going to need to talk about this.’ Ian said fidgeting and Mickey straightened his back.  
  
‘How long have you been building up the nerve to say that red?’ Mickey said with a shy smile. Ian could tell he knew this was necessary too, but appreciated that Mickey was doing all he could to keep things good between them.  
  
‘I don’t know. About three hours’ Ian laughed out and began playing with the cotton on the white fluffy belt.    
  
‘Thought so’ Mickey said pinching Ian’s calf and smiling.    
  
‘So. We kissed.’  
  
‘We did’ Mickey said nodding, a smirk on his lips.  
  
‘And we also’ Ian started and sort of just trailed off.  
  
‘Jerked each other off.’  
  
‘Mick’ Ian said kicking Mickey but not being able to control the smile on his face.  
  
‘Sorry’ Mickey said ‘but we totally did. Twice’  
  
‘Ok ok you can stop saying it’ Ian said feeling his face burn with embarrassment.  
  
‘Oh come on. What are you five?’ Mickey said laughing.  
  
‘Can we please just at least try to have a serious conversation?’  
  
‘Ok I’m sorry. Go.’ Mickey said biting his lip and hiding his smirk.  
  
Ian just sat there, still playing with his robe not really sure where to go.  
  
‘Ok great talk red’ Mickey said after about a minute of silence.  
  
‘Fuck off, why do I have to start? This involves you too.’  
  
‘Fine. What about you get five questions that I have to answer and then I get five for you?’  
  
‘Ok.’ Ian said sitting up and thinking over his first question. ‘Ok. So did you like this?’ he said motioning between the two of them.  
  
‘Seriously?’ Mickey said raising an eyebrow earning another kick from Ian ‘yes of course I fucking liked it.’  
  
‘Did you. Want to do it again?’  
  
‘Like right now?’  
  
‘Fuck sake Mickey.’  
  
‘Sorry sorry. Fine.’ Mickey took a deep inhale of breath and ran a thumb across his bottom lip in that nervous way he did. Making Ian think maybe right now was the best time to go again. ‘Yeah. I want to do it again’  
  
‘So you like me? ‘  
  
‘This one of your five questions?’  
  
‘Yes.’  
  
‘Then yes. I like you’  
  
‘How long for?’ Ian said and Mickey just rolled his eyes.  
  
‘Mick you have to answer the questions’  
  
‘It’s a stupid fucking question’  
  
‘Mickey’  
  
‘Fine. I guess. Since, like, I don’t know. When we first came back after summer’  
  
‘That long?’ Ian said completely shocked how long this had been going on.  
  
‘Yep.’  
  
‘So it wasn’t just a one off?’  
  
‘I hope not.’ Mickey said biting his lip and Ian smiled for a moment. His confidence lifted.  
  
‘So what are we then?’ Ian said  
  
‘You’ve had your five questions.’ Mickey jumped in.  
  
‘What?’  
  
‘You’ve asked your five questions. Now it’s my turn.’  
  
‘Mickey!’  
  
‘Fair is fair Gallagher.’  
  
‘Fine’ Ian said, pouting a little.   
  
‘So. You like me too.’ Mickey said.  
  
‘Of course’  
  
‘And you want to do this again?’  
  
‘Yes’ Ian said and they both laughed at how fast the words came out of his mouth.  
  
‘When did you realise?’ Mickey carried on, his smile still wide.  
  
‘When we moved in here. But I had a crush on you since the first day we met. I mean. You’re hot as fuck.’  
  
‘Thanks.’ Mickey said with a chuckle.  
  
‘So’ Mickey said turning to face Ian and Ian noticed the creeping red up his neck.  ‘What is this?’ he said gesturing between the two of them.  
  
‘Whatever you want it to be.’ Ian said, his voice low now and the way the atmosphere had changed. Mickey moved suddenly and before Ian realised what was happening Mickey was on top of him, his mouth inches from his.  
  
‘That’s not an answer Red’  
  
‘Fine. I mean. I want this’ Ian said grabbing onto Mickey’s robe. ‘I want you’ he said and they were kissing again. Mickey pulled away suddenly.  
  
‘I have one more question’ he said a smile playing on his lips.  
  
‘What?’ Ian whispered trying to reach up and capture Mickey’s lips in his own again.  
  
Mickey bit at his bottom lip before reaching down and undoing Ians robe with one hand. Pulling it open to reveal Ian’s naked body.  
  
‘You ready for another round?’ Mickey said looking down at Ian’s already hard dick and licking his lips.  
  
‘Oh fuck yes!’ Ian said and pulled him down again.  
  
***  
  
Mickey loved it when Ian kissed him like this. Like he was starving and Mickey was pure sustenance. He hadn’t known what had come over him. Last night he had felt quite. What was the word? Vulnerable or some shit. But waking up with Ian felt so fucking good. And just sitting here with him felt too fucking good to resist.  
  
So much for taking it slow, here he was, hovered over Ian having just basically torn his robe off of him undoing the belt on his own.  
  
He realised very quickly when he felt the heat of their body’s meet that he had made the right decision. When he was with Ian it was like something had taken over him. And this morning it only seemed to be stronger. He looked down between the two of them and bucked his hips when his dick brushed against Ian’s.  
  
Ian’s head dropped back and he looked beautiful. Mickey grabbed his hair and pulled his face back to look up at him, keeping his hand locked in Ian’s hair and resting on his forearm, he brought his other hand up to his mouth a licked his palm. Ian’s pupils were already blown to shit but if it was even possible they got wider. He gasped.  
  
Mickey smirked at how completely under his control Ian was beneath him before he reached down and grabbed both of their dicks and began pumping them together.  
  
‘Shit!’ Ian yelped his head barely falling back before Mickey pulled it back again.  
  
He didn't need to say it, Ian just understood that Mickey wanted him to look up at him. It turned him on even more how much Ian was struggling to keep his eyes fixed on him.   
  
Mickey pumped at both of them until Ian was clawing at his back and begging for him to go faster. The view was unreal, Mickey couldn't take his eyes away from how their dicks looked pressed together in his hand.   
  
Ian's hips started to buck out of control and they were long past the point where he could keep his eyes on Mickey.   
  
'Fuck. Mick.' Ian said raising his head a little and looking down at their leaking cocks. 'Fuck that's hot.' He breathed out and Mickey could only grunt back in agreement. 'Cum with me' Ian whispered out and the words made Mickey's whole body tingle. He nodded and picked up the pace, loving the way Ian's nails dug into the skin on his shoulders.   
  
Mickey realised as he felt his orgasm building that from this angle there was only one place his cum was going, at that was all over Ian.   
  
There was no time to worry about it though because as soon as Ian whispered 'now Mick, fuck, now' they were both falling over the edge.   
  
They both watched as they plastered Ian chest and Mickey looked up just in time to capture the look of lust in Ian's eyes before he grabbed him and kissed him.   
  
***  
  
They spent the rest of the weekend the way that they normally did. Watching movies, drinking beers and playing video games. The only difference this time was that it included a long of making out and a lot of jerking each other off.  And oh my was jerking each other great. But Mickey was suddenly very aware of how good Ian's mouth felt on his neck, flashbacks of the first night and how incredible it had felt to have that mouth swallow him down.  Yes it had all been a lot too soon on the first night, but two days of making each other cum was surely enough to progress at least a bit. Yes, things were different this time with Ian. But he wasn't a fucking 13 year old chick.   
  
He wasn't sure how to tell Ian he was ready to go further though, they were in bed in just there boxers rolling around and clawing at each other. So apart from the classic move of grabbing Ian by the head and pushing him down, he really only had one way of taking things further. He was gonna have to go first.  It was like once he had made the decision his body just took over.   
  
He flipped Ian onto his back and pulled of his boxers. He heard the shocked gasp Ian made when Mickey bit at his hips but there was no going back now. He was doing this. He was not a pussy. And fine. Had he ever sucked someone’s dick before? No. But that's just because it hadn't been like that with anyone else. They had sucked his dick sure. But he certainly wasn't going to return the favour. Up until now, that had just been too gay for him. But then he met Ian and everything changed.     
  
He thought about going slowly; maybe just teasing the head for a while, or running his tongue across the bottom the way he enjoyed when other people did. But there would be time for that. Right now he needed to just get this done and like right now.   
  
Mickey didn't look up at Ian again; he didn't want to know how he was looking at him. Instead he just closed his eyes and went for it. And god did it feel like he had been thirsty for years and not realized until now. Ian's dick was the most thirst-quenching thing on the planet right now. The heat of it, the weight of it in his mouth. He moaned, deep and was pulled out of the daze when Ian also let out grunt.   
  
The sounds he was pulling out of Ian were delicious and he needed more. To make him moan louder, to have Ian pull on his hair even harder.   
  
He was bobbing his head as though it was the most natural thing in the world, he even brought his hand up to get the rest of the dick he couldn't fit in his mouth. Not that he wasn't trying, but Ian wasn't exactly dainty.   
  
Fuck, if he could see himself a year ago, that Mickey would laugh in the face or better still l, punch in the face anyone who told him he would be in his knees moaning around a dick, spit running down his chin. But yet here he was. And fuck he was loving every god damn second.   
  
When Ian came he tried to pull Mickey off but he thought that he might as well go the whole way. He kept sucking as he felt his mouth fill with the warm liquid and he swallowed it down. It wasn't quite was he was expecting but it certainly wasn't bad.   
  
He pulled off and was suddenly even more turned on by the sound it made as he pulled away. He looked up to see Ian who was staring at him with lust filled eyes. Mickey felt himself being pushed back wards onto the bed and then teeth at his next.   
  
'Fucking Christ Mickey' Ian said in between biting and licking his neck 'I want to taste to so bad' he said before his lips were gone and he was making his way down Mickey's body.   
  
Mickey trembled with the anticipation of it and wanted to kick himself as soon as he felt Ian’s tongue run along the base of his dick. Why the fuck had he waited so long for this?   
  
The moan he let out was fucking shameful but he could care less right now. Ian took all of him into his mouth and Mickey's eyes practically watered at the sensation. He had struggled to hold back when he was blowing Ian but now the roles were reversed he had no control over it.   
  
He wasn't sure how long he managed to hold out for but with the way Ian was deep throating him it wasn't very long before he was cumming in a way he never had down Ian's throat.   
  
His vision was blurry for a few seconds after and he was only slightly aware of a panting Ian falling down next to him.   
  
'Fuck' Ian breathed out next to him and Mickey allowed a smile to break his face.  

  
  
***  
  
The weekend passed by too quickly and just felt like a haze of mouths and bodies and mouths on bodies. By the time Monday rolled around both boys were scared there bubble would be burst. But these feelings were clearly going nowhere.   
  
There worst fear was realized when they walked on to set together and the first person they found was Richie. Neither knew what he had decided to do after Ian's threat. Mickey was 90% sure he was going to be pulled into the producer’s office and told he was being written out of the show.   
  
The stare off lasted only about 30 seconds when Richie finally nodded at them both and returned to reading his script. Ian smiled wide and strutted off towards the dressing rooms but Mickey's heart was going a million miles an hour. This was too fucking easy. He looked at the bruising around Richie's nose and the way his eyes were slightly blackened. He didn't move from the spot waiting for Richie to say something. Waiting to have to use all of his strength not to beat the living shit out of the guy again.   
  
When Richie finally looked up he flinched to see only Mickey stood there. And Mickey would be lying if that didn't give him a sense of satisfaction, it had been a while since someone had looked at him like that. Like they really knew what he was capable of.   
  
Richie couldn't keep eye contact with Mickey and shuffled in his seat. 'Don't make me change my mind about telling everyone who did this' he finally whimpered out, his attempt to intimidate Mickey was laughable.   
  
Mickey edged forwards and Richie physically moved back in his seat. 'Oh yeah? Who's gonna believe a fucking child molester?' Mickey spat.   
  
Richie's eyes almost burst out of his head, did he really think Ian wouldn't tell Mickey about him? He really was a stupid prick.   
  
Mickey just sneered down and Richie again before turning and heading back to his dressing room. That's what he needed, just a glimpse of how much of a pussy Richie really was. He could relax now. There was no way that pussy was gonna say anything to anyone.   
  
When Mickey finally made it back to his dressing room he found Ian there leaning against the counter top.   
  
'Why you looking at me like that?' Mickey said.   
  
'Just couldn't help yourself could you?' Ian smiled  
  
'He's a prick. And a pussy. Guy almost fucking pissed himself just being in the same room as me' Mickey laughed flicking the side of his nose with his thumb.   
  
'Mmmm' Ian murmured 'it was kind of fucking hot' he said licking his lips and pulling Mickey closer.   
  
There had been no discussion about getting each other off at work but it turned out that it was pretty hard to resist with a lock on the door and a lot of time to kill.   
  
***   


The weeks passed and things carried in much the same. Ian felt like he was in a bubble. It was like everything in his life had fallen into place.   
  
The show was great, he had money, and him and Mickey couldn't get enough of each other. They were stealing kisses behind sets and hadn't spent and evening apart since the first together.   
  
They had decided it was probably best not to tell anyone about the two of them. It was still in its early stages and Ian wasn't 100% sure Mickey was ready to be out.   
  
Plus, they had started to notice they were getting some attention in the media. The start date for the second season was coming up and the show was getting a lot of press. For some reason there seemed to be a huge amount of love for Donny and   
Joe, something the producers hadn't failed to notice, which meant more kissing scenes for Mickey and Ian as well as a lot of screen time.   
  
They may be young but they were not stupid, enough people had told them how important it was to keep your private life private. So that's what they did.   
  
It had come up once when they had been smoking together on the balcony in Ian's room.   
  
'You know I'm not trying to like, hide you or some shit right?' Mickey had said, inhaling the smoke and not looking at Ian.   
  
'Good. I'm not hiding you either' Ian smiled.   
  
They smoked in silence for a while longer.   
  
'You said. About being people's secret. And being sick of it' Mickey started.   
  
'Mickey' Ian said pulling the dark haired boy closer to him. 'That's not what this is. I know ok'   
  
Mickey had just nodded and they never brought it up again.   
  
There was one thing that had been bothering Ian. Well not so much bothering him but causing him a slight distress. Sex. It wasn't that they weren't having plenty of it. But it was only hands and mouths. Ian knew there was the next step for him and Mickey but he had no idea how to approach it.   
  
Every time he considered broaching the subject his 14 year old self would appear out of nowhere and convince him that it was not a great idea to ask Mickey Milkovich if he wants to get fucked or prefers fucking guys in the ass.    
  
It wasn't long before they would have to face that reality Ian knew; but he would cross that bridge when they came to it. And as if the universe could hear his thoughts he was cornered by Alice on his way out of set one day.   
  
'I've got something for you' she said smiling and handing Ian a disk.   
  
'What's this?'   
  
'It's the scene' she said winking at him.   
  
'What scene?' He said and then the penny dropped. 'Wait is this?'   
  
'Yep!' She smiled wide. 'I thought you should both get to see it before it goes out. It's all cut together now. You guys look pretty good'   
  
'You watched it?'   
  
'Millions of people are going to watch it' she said punching him in the arm and walking off 'you're not supposed to have that by the way. So keep it on the DL' and she disappeared around the corner.   
  
Ian spent the whole walk home wondering what the hell to do. Could they watch this, should they watch it together? Did he even want to see it? Would it turn them on? If it did was the fucking creepy?   
  
It was all too much for him and he barely even noticed he was back in his room when the adjoining door swung open and Mickey walked in. 

 

'The fucks the matter with you?' he smiled looking Ian up and down.   
  
All Ian could do was look down and the disk he had left on the table.    
  
'What?' Mickey said turning himself towards the disk.   
  
'Alice gave me that' Ian said and still didn't move.   
  
'What the fuck it the matter with you Ian?'   
  
'Um.' Ian said and felt his face burn as he looked at the floor. 'It's the. It's the scene. You know. _THE_ scene.'   
  
He didn't look up but could sense Mickey also froze where he stood.   
  
His head shot up when he heard a laugh.   
  
'Oh my god the sex scene?' Mickey said grabbing the disk and laughing.   
  
'Yeah' Ian said confused by Mickey's reaction.   
  
'Holy shit' Mickey finally let out, his laughter cutting off 'what the fuck do we do?'   
  
'I don't know' Ian said putting his face in his hands.   
  
'You want to watch it?' Mickey whispered.   
  
'Do you?' Ian said looking up.   
  
'No' Mickey spat 'I don't know. Fuck' he said putting the disk down and going to the mini fridge to grab each of them a beer.   
  
they both sat down on the couch and drank their beers in silence, just staring at the disk.   
  
'Maybe we should watch it' Ian said.   
  
'So you _do_ want to watch it?'   
  
'No I don’t want to. I'm just saying we should'   
  
'Why?' Mickey choked.   
  
'I don't know. Cause we should probably see it before everyone else on the fucking planet is gonna.'   
  
'Fucking Christ.' Mickey said jumping up and grabbing the disk.   
  
'What are you doing' Ian pretty much screamed and Mickey jumped.   
  
'You said we should watch it' Mickey said throwing his arms up with the stress of it all.   
  
'I said we should. But not right now. Jesus.'   
  
'What Fucking difference does it make?' Mickey said joining in the shouting.   
  
'I don't know. Do you want to watch it?'   
  
'No I don't want to fucking watch it'   
  
'Oh my god. We should watch it.' Ian said grabbing the disk and putting it in the x box.   
  
'Fuck sake Ian!' Mickey said going to the fridge and grabbing a whole six-pack. 'We really doing this shit?' He said sitting down next to Ian and giving him another beer.   
  
'I don't know' Ian said hovering a finger over the play button.   
  
'Fucking hell' Mickey said before downing a whole beer, lighting a joint he pulled from his pocket and finally grabbing the controller before pressing play.   
  
He passed the joint to Ian as the scene code came up on the screen. Ian took it without thought and took a hit. Then there was silence.   
  
Awkward wasn't the word as they sat there and let the scene play out. It's weird enough watching yourself act but to see the two of them together on the screen knowing what was coming. Well Fuck.   
  
Ian wanted to lean forward when the first kiss happened. He was beyond embarrassed and his heart was going a million miles an hour but yet he couldn't help but be taken in by the passion of the kiss. He felt Mickey fidget next to him but didn't dare take his eyes off the screen.   
  
Then came the bit they were both dreading. It had been cut well. It was a quiet scene, intimate. Just the sounds of their breathing and the unbuckling of belts. Lots of jump cuts between movements.   
  
Ian swallowed hard as he watched the Mickey on the screen thrust into him. He looked so vulnerable on the screen and they both looked so wrapped up in each other. He snuck a quick glance at Mickey who was biting down on his lip. His eyes focussed on the ahead. 

 

Ian focussed his own attention back to the TV as he watched the scene reach an end. It was hard not to notice how the room was suddenly only filled with their grunts and Ian bit his tongue but the beginning of a laugh came out.

 

‘Don’t you fucking dare’ Mickey said but Ian could hear the smile in his voice.   
  
They scene ended and the screen went black. Both boys just stayed sat in silence perfectly still for a moment.   
  
'Yeah. I'm gonna need another fucking hit!' Mickey said pulling out another joint.  They passed it between each other.   
  
‘Is it weird that we have pretended to have sex, but not actually done it?' Ian said when they were half way through the joint.   
  
‘Yeah. That was nothing like sex man. That was awkward as shit!’  
  
‘Plus I’ve never bottomed. So I guess it's not realistic’ Ian said without thinking. Fucking weed.   
  
‘You haven’t?’ Mickey said raising an eyebrow at Ian. And it suddenly hit him. Of course Mickey was a top. He had to be. And here Ian was just nonchalantly bringing up the fact he was too.   
  
‘No. But. That doesn’t mean I won’t’ Ian said, trying to get things back on track. By this point he would let Mickey do anything to him and he wanted him to know that.   
  
'But you don't want to?' Mickey said and Ian didn't recognise the look on Mickey's face.   
  
'I. I would for you' he said.   
  
‘You really shouldn’t assume things you know’ Mickey said climbing on top of Ian and licking his lips.   
  
‘I. Wait. What do you mean?’ Ian said startled but also distracted by the way Mickey's body was rubbing against his.   
  
'I'm just saying. Liking what I like don't make me a bitch' Mickey said with a smirk and licked along Ian's mouth before pressing their lips together. 

 

‘Mickey. Do you want to’ Ian started but stopped when he felt Mickey push his groin against his.

 

‘I think we looked pretty fucking hot Red?’ Mickey smirked as he rolled his hips again before going back in for another kiss.   
  
Ian's head was swimming with this information he could barely concentrate on the kiss. They were both pulled out of the moment when there was a frantic knocking at the door. It seemed to be coming from the room next to Ian's. 

 

'Isn’t that your room?' Ian whispered still clutching Mickey. 

 

'Yeah' Mickey said raising an eyebrow. They stared at each other a minuet longer before the knocking came again. 

 

Mickey sighed and jumped up from where he was on top of Ian who listened as he walked to the door.  He heard the door open turned to see Mickey stick his head out to see who was at his hotel room door. 

 

'Mandy?' Mickey basically shouted and Ian stood up just as a dark haired girl with Mickey's blue eyes appeared at the door. 

 

'Hey ass face' She said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on   
> twitter @lemon3ruby   
> Tumblr gemmavichblr


End file.
